


The only hope for me is you

by LifeOnTheMurderScene



Category: Electric Century, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bands, Co-Written, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fanfic, From a roleplay, Gen, Mentions of Death, Multi, Self Harm, Strong Mentions of death, Suicide, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnTheMurderScene/pseuds/LifeOnTheMurderScene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn Marie Way,The 14 Year old Daughter of The Famous Singer and Artist,Gerard Way.Young,Beautiful,Best friends with Ellouise Maye Chambers; The 12  year old daughter of The Famous Guitarist and Singer,Frank Iero.Young, Wild, Confused...Beautiful fucking tragedy.Best friends from the age of 5.What happens when the Two girls become a little bit closer than 'Best Friends'.What happens as they grow? Will they grow apart? Or will they Just grow closer? Will Life work in Their favor? Or will everything just Fall to shreads?Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bio

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written and Ripped from a Roleplay With a close friend,Anna. So thanks for helping me out and putting up with me for the last 11 Months? Hahah.Enjoy.

**Robyn Marie Way.**

 

**14 years of age.**

 

**Born the First of February,2001 Of American and Italian Descent To Danielle Iris Harrison and Gerard Arthur Way.**

 

**....Selfless.Wise.Creative....**

 

**At the Age of 21,The mother of Robyn Marie Way,Danielle Iris Harrison,Passed away During the Twin Towers collapse on September,11th,2001.**

 

 

 **Ellouise (Ellie)** **Maye Chambers.**

 

**13 years of age.**

 

**Born the Second of January Of Irish and Italian Descent to Frank Iero and Emma Lou Chambers.**

 

**....Anxiety.Depression.Scoliosis.Self Harm.Insomnia....**

 

**At the age of 23 years old,The mother of Ellouise Maye chambers,Emma Lou Chambers,Committed suicide Via Drowning on the date of January 10th,2001.**

 

_Robyn was on the bus,Headed home from another long day at school.She sat down in a random seat on the bus and sighed,Fingers running through her hair as she put her Ear buds into her ears and looked out the window._   
_Gerard yawned;He had just gotten done fixing Bandit a Sandwich after he'd picked her up from Kindergarten._   
_His wife,Lindsey,Was on tour.So he had the girls to himself,And boy,Was it tiring. "Bandit,Honey,Do you have any homework?"He asked,Resting his chin in his palm as he sat beside her._

  
_"Nope!"She said,Grinning. "Its Friday."She added, Looking up at him.Robyn listened to her IPod until the bus stopped,She got off and grabbed her backpack,Thanking the driver before heading home.Gerard started to make more sandwiches;He heard Robyn outside and smiled a bit "Hey!"He called to her._   
_"How was your day?"He asked her softly.Before She could even answer with a feeble "It was okay" Bandit was already pulling at her hand,Wanting to be paid attention to;No matter how mad Robyn ever got at Bandit,Bandit still wanted to be like Robyn._   
_Granted,The feeling was mutual,No matter what,Bandit always made Robyn feel better._   
_"Daddy made us Sandwiches! They're shaped like stars!" Bandit exclaimed;Gerard laughed softly and put two sandwiches on a plate,Sitting it on the bar._   
_"I'm going to Skype your Mother"He said softly. "Alright;You do that" Robyn said._   
_She sighed as she had a little bit of Weekend Homework;She decided she should probably do it now,Vs. Doing it on Sunday night._   
_She was in all Pre-AP Classes,So it was somewhat important that she didn't Procrastinate.Gerard went and Skyped Lindsey,They had a short conversation before Lindsey had to go,Robyn had finished her homework and sandwiches and sighed quietly to herself,She sat next to bandit on the couch and Watched the little TV Show with her._

  
_Bandit looked up at her "Can we go see Ellie?" she asked sweetly,Any person who Robyn liked,Bandit Liked. "I Don't know about that,Kiddo"Robyn said;It was getting Kind of late. "I can always take you to see her_   
_omorrow,Though"Robyn said to her younger sister._   
_"Fine.Go ask dad first,So i can make sure you're not lying."Robyn sighed,She could never say no to her,But she was kind of trying. "Its only fine..D-Daddy said that when I'm with you i just have to be home by 9:30 for bed.."She frowned,She had Gerard's undeniable sass and she used it as she pleased._   
_"Ask dad what?"He said,Looking over at them as he slid into his house slippers. "Can we go see Ellie?"Bandit begs._   
_"As long as your sister goes and doesn't get you in any trouble than i don't see why:He shrugs._   
_"Okay;I Promise if they're doing anything Bad we'llcome back home as soon as we can" Robyn promised,Grabbing her jacket,Gerard hugged then both and gave them both their jackets " be safe, don't talk to anyone who makes you uncomfortable." He says._   
_"Okay. Love you dad." Robyn said hugging him before she helped Bandit with her jacket;Opening the door And walking outside with Bandit._   
_"Okay , you know what to do , you gotta hold onto my hand and you gotta stay by me until we get to Mikey's house , okay?" Robyn said to her younger sister. "Okay"Bandit murmured Meekly,Holding her hand.She loved both Ellie and Her uncle._   
_Robyn chuckled,holding onto Bandit's hand as she walked with her._

  
_"Okay pop quiz , what do we do before we cross the street?" Robyn asked softly._   
_She shrugs " don't follow the White van?" She asked;She'd heard someone at school say that,And maybe it was the right answer,Right?"Okay who told you that?" Robyn asked curiously._   
_"And we look both ways first you silly goose. " Robyn chuckled." someone at school" she said sheepishly._   
_She bit her lip gently. She followed Robyn. Humming quietly. Her rain boots splashed in the puddles slightly._   
_Robyn chuckled watching Bandit as they walked to Mikey's house together. Bandit ran onto the porch exited,Knocking. She went inside. Looking around._

_Frank was working on something in his office,waiting for his daughter to finish her School work._   
_He sighed , running a hand through his hair before he continued working.Ella sighed as she emerged from her room "Daddy!?"She called._   
_"I'm going to Mikey's house until Robyn gets home!"She called softly. "Okay,Just be good and stay safe!"Frank called after her._   
_"I Love you!"He said,Hearing the door open with a slight creak.He went back to his work._   
_Mikey's house was across the street from the bus Stop and she probably wasn't actually going to Mikey's house._   
_She slid a cigarette from Frank's pack by the door Discreetly before she left._   
_She went to Mikey's back yard where she smoked;She sprayed herself with Perfume and headed towards the door._   
_She went in through the back door,She sat her bag in the kitchen and went to the room where Mikey kept his computer and Gaming things._   
_She knocked softly.She yawned and Poked her head in,Giggling a little,Mikey was curled up,Phone in hand,Cuddling it,Asleep on the couch.She went over,Slowly sitting on him and starting to tickle him,Grinning in a wicked manner._

  
_Mikey started to laugh when Ellie started to tickle him;He tried to shove her off,But of course it didn't work._   
_"Stop! Stop! If you don't i might Pee myself!"He laughed,She giggled softly And stopped "You're sleeping in your glasses,Don't do that."She said "Unless you want glass in your butt"She said teasingly;Frank had sat on his glasses by accident,Once,And you can imagine what happened._   
_"Okay-"He said,Smiling crookedly at her._   
_"so...How and When did you get here?"He asked her,Wondering how long she had stuck around just to wake him up so Abruptly."Like...Long enough to get from your back yard to here."She said Casually._   
_"I Wanted to pour Water down your pants but i figured that was too cruel"She giggled innocently;"That is very Cruel"Mikey said. "So,Why'd you come,Anyways? Just to talk to me,Or...?" He asks,She shrugged with a huge grin.She had Frank's smile. "I Just wanted to hide here until i graduate.My dad wants to send me to a real school and i rather die than go to a public school"She said seriously,"Well.Its not right to hide from your dad like that;He's probably worried sick about you right now."Mikey said with a small sigh._

  
_"I Can see why you wouldn't,Especially with what Robyn goes through,But at least rationalize it and try it."He said;She shrugged,Yawning and curling up to his chest innocently,They where close." I just told him I was going to go to your house and pretty much fled; he will call me when he realizes I'm gone" she said " he was doing something and literally didn't't even look up..." She sighed._   
_"Wow . That's tough." Mikey said."Maybe you should try talking to him about it later. You never know. Maybe he's just confused about what's best for you and what's not."He suggests._   
_" if he sends me to school I'm gonna suffocate either him or myself. " she said,Curling up to him " I just prefer not to be in school: just because miles and the twins enjoy it dozen't mean I will..."_

_She yawns " I yelled at him for two hours last night. Guess who had to talk their way out of sleeping on the porch?" She sighs softly._   
_"Oh come on , he can't be that bad. " Mikey said._   
_"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" Mikey said._   
_She yawns " nope. But Jamia isn't afraid of me" she sighs. " if it weren't for him I would've slept in the yard" she says, biting her lip softly._   
_"She's the man" She said casually._   
_"Oh man , that's tough stuff , would it make you feel better if I talked to him for you?" Mikey asked._   
_She shrugs, "Don't care"She said and pulled the blanket over them innocently;She was sleepy."Okay"Mikey said softly;He heard the door pop open and jumped up a bit,Thinking someone had broken in;He was Relieved to see that it was Only Bandit._   
_"I'm so sorry-"Robyn said "Not a problem"Mikey said,Scooping Bandit up in one arm and hugging Robyn with the other.Bandit hugged Ellie,Basically trying to climb her._

  
_"Yes,Yes- Hello"She smiled,hugging her._   
_"Cherry still has your Dolly at our house.She said softly._   
_She yawned._   
_Robyn just smiled,Watching the two._   
_"you're tired already?"Mikey asked softly."How late did you go to bed?" He asked._   
_Bandit curled up to Robyn;They had a little bit of a conversation but She fell asleep mid-sentence._

_"5 AM" "That's not good"Mikey said,"I Was going to come over at like Two AM but i figured you w-where asleep..."She whispered._   
_"Oh..You could've woken me up"He said softly.She curls up to him slowly._   
_"Last night sucked..."She said softly,She had hurt herself again._   
_Mikey was the only one who actually knew about that._

  
_She didn't really want anyone else to know._   
_"You didn't...Y'know..Did you?"he asked her in a hushed tone."We'll talk after they leave"She mumbled softly,Giving him a slight nod as she spoke_   
_Mikey nodded as well,A bit upset by the news._   
_"Its about to snow;Its gonna be a bad night"Gerard texted Robyn._   
_"Okay;On my way with Bandit"She sent. "Hey,guys;Its about to storm,I gotta get home."She said softly. "Oh;Alright"Mikey Said softly "Be safe,Guys."He said;Helping get Bandits shoes and coat on._   
_Bandit woke up half way there;Nuzzling into Robyn,The air freezing cold on her small body._   
_It was frigid,Bitter Dry cold. "You have to stop doing this"Mikey said "I w-Was doing so good but i got upset and c-couldn't stop myself,.Mikey..."She whispered tearfully._

  
_"Try drawing on yourself instead"He suggests gently,Holding her close to him._   
_"It doesn't help; I've pretty much tried it all..I Think I'm just going to move in with you and hide in the attic;Less people,Less bullshit,Way Calmer."_   
_"No , you can't do that;Your dad will miss you"He plays with her hair gently."He knows i am here,Mikey.He doesn't give a fuck about me!"She said,Getting angry._   
_"Hey..Don't say that;I'm sure he cares About you.."Mikey frowned._   
_She curled up to Mikey "Can i stay here tonight?"She mumbled softly_   
_. "Its snowing Like,Alot...""Yeah sure , lemme just call you dad first to make sure it's okay with him." Mikey said taking out his phone and then dialing Frank's number._   
_Frank Answered;Relieved to hear that She was safe;He agreed to let her stay._

_Bandit Squirmed softly at the warm air._   
_She took he jacket off and ran to Gerard,Who was making hot cocoa._   
_She Shoved her hands against his Back softly in attempt to warm them;Gerard jumps "Hello,Bandit"he smiled;He was making Hot Cocoa._   
_"Hey,Robyn!"He called softly._

  
_"Can you get the cookies out of the oven,Please?"He asked._   
_"Yeah sure ." Robyn said, getting her jacket and shoes off._   
_Gerard poured them all some Hot cocoa._   
_Fumbling around the pantry for the marshmallows,He put the shaped ones in the kids' Hot cocoas,Putting just regular in his._   
_He Got three spoons and thanked Robyn._   
_He Put a few cookies on each plate._   
_Robyn smiled at her father._

  
_Gerard carried the plates and two hot Cocoas,Having Robyn carry one of the hot cocoas, He gave bandit a plate and a Cup,Giving Robyn a plate and sitting down. "Thanks Dad"They both Muse,"Not a problem"He said softly,Curling up between them on the couch.._   
_He put a movie on. "If its still snowing tomorrow you guys can go play in it,But for now its too cold" Robyn smiled._   
_Time spent with her dad like this , wasn't the most common thing anymore , not like it used to be when it was just them while they lived in Queens and he and the band were just starting out._   
_So she appreciated every minute of it. " Robyn?" He said softly, playing with her hair. Bandit was sleeping again " can you help me get your sister in her pajamas? I'm gonna go ahead and put her in bed" he says._   
_"Okay"She murmured.He carried bandit up stairs._   
_He got Some pajamas. He changed her and tucked her into her bed._

  
_"Wanna go watch a movie?" He asked Robyn quietly leading her down stairs."Sure." Robyn said quietly , following Gerard back downstairs._   
_Gerard curled up with her in the living room. He loved bandit but Robyn would always be his baby, too._   
_Robyn smiled to herself , watching the movie with her dad. She was glad he hadn't completely forgot about her , which the idea of frightened her all the time , but she felt like he wouldn't't do that , would he? "Do you wanna come on tour with me?" He asks;Breaking the thoughtful silence._   
_"Of course I want to." Robyn said. He nods and smiles softly;Playing with her Red dyed hair." I leave 2 weeks after Lindsey gets back""Okay." Robyn said Quietly.He held her._   
_" you can sleep in my room if you want. Like when you where little." He says softly._   
_"You know , that sounds awesome." Robyn smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower and put on pajamas;You should do the same,Sweetie"He said."Alright."She hurried off._   
_He showered and got dressed,Crawling into bed.Robyn came , knocked on the door a little bit and smiled._   
_"Its open,Honey"He called softly, He Sat up a bit,Smiling at her,Robyn sat next to him. He held her like he did when she was little.He'd been lonely Lately. Amnd since Mikey had Been busy trying to get his new band off the ground and He hadn't wanted to bother him._

  
_They both fell asleep in the silence,Soft hum of the Television in the back._


	2. Snow days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy mentions of self harm,Not being good enough.Rape mention,Etc..

Gerard woke up with a startle Early that morning;While the girls where still asleep he checked the weather And cooked breakfast,He got the snow gear from the attic,Looking outside;His grin growing.

Bandit Awoke,Running to him as he came down. He smiled softly "Go wake your sister;After you guys eat you can play in the snow"He said;Meanwhile Robyn continued to sleep,Hoping they where snowed in;That'd be lovely. 

Gerard changed into some thick pants and a thick sweater; He looked outside,Part of him secretly wondered if they;d have to climb out the window.He heard Robyn And smiled. "Bandit!? WHat're you-"She fell silent "Y'know.Nevermind"She said,beginning to tickle Her younger sister. Bandit started to thrash;Crying and screaming.

Gerard rolls his eyes from the bathroom as pits his scarf on "Stop torturing eachother and go eat!"He called,Smiling.

Robyn rolls her eyes,Too,Stopping. She went to get dressed and help bandit get dressed. 

Gerard pulled on a jacket and a beanie. He texted Frank. Asking if he could come out.Frank was pretty busy already , trying to get a hold of Ellie. He got the text but didnt respond.

 

Ellie woke up in Mikeys living room to her phone ringing. She awnsered

"go to hell-"

"Wow. Nice to hear from you too." Frank said. 

"Daddy?"She yawned softly.

"Yeah. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past two hours , wanted to make sure you were okay. But you obviously don't want to talk to me right now. I get it. I suck." Frank said. 

" dad. No. I was sleeping. Jesus Christ-" she whined.

"Okay okay okay I'm sorry. " Frank said. 

can you come over ?" Mikey had talked her into telling her dad the night before."I can try. The roads are still pretty bad." Frank said. "Walk;It only takes like Five minutes..."She whispered.

"Okay;Im onmy way"he said,Grabbing his jacket and heading out.She went and crawled into bed with Mikey. Putting an ice cube in his pajamas shirt.Mikey woke up and fidgeted around and got the ice cube out. Frank walked to Mikey's house ,Knocking on the door. 

" I'm gonna tell him..." She mumbled to Mikey;"Good."She drug Mikey down stairs and opened the door.

Frank stepped inside,Dusting snow off of himself,She nuzzled him.Frank smiled. "You had me really worried, you know." Frank said, holding her close to him. 

She sighed and glanced at Mikey. How was she just going to blurt out '' I hurt myself because I'll never be good enough'' She couldnt hold it back and it kind of came out before she could stop it.

Frank just looked at her , shocked , only holding her tighter. "No no no don't you ever say that. You are one of the greatest people I've ever known , never ever think otherwise." Frank said. She his her face. " I've been doing this since I was nine. You haven't noticed. You dont care.Im not good enough."

"No don't say that. I'm the idiot for not noticing. " Frank said. 

She tried to hide her Tears,Failing miserably;"It's okay to cry." Frank said , holding her close to him and kissing her head. I Wanna s-stay here..There isnt as much going on Here."She mumbled,Wiping her face.Frank didn't say anything. All he was feeling right now was guilt , he felt like he failed as a father. 

She calmed down after a bit,Curling up on the couch,Frank sat next to her and she curled into him sweetly;He sighed deeply and kissed her head caringly.He cared Alot more than she realised...

She nuzzled him softly,He played with her hair gently.

 Mikey sat down on the other side of her;She snuggled into him.Mikey was basically her bet friend.Aside from Robyn,Of course.She nuzzled him " it's cold" she murmurs "I Know,Sweetheart."He murmured. 

She got up after a few moments and made them all some warm Tea;Struggling to carry all 3 cups safely;Frank stepped in and helped her.

After a few moments Frank left and She and Mikey fell asleep.A few hours later she woke up to Mikey still sleeping soundly next to her;She went and made herself some soup and more Tea;Watching a movie and Waiting for Mikey to wake up;Mikey just snored slightly as she smiled a little.She poked his tummy repeatibly until he started to wake up. "Hi!"She said sweetly.

She giggles

" you snore"

"I do?"

" you sound like a creaky door"

"Thanks." Mikey said.

"Can i take a shower? I Kind of havent in...Almost three days."She said sheepishly;She trudged to the bathroom,She hated showering.

She came back out a While later,In one of Mikey's shirts and her hair wet;She calls Frank on Mikey;'s house phone since Mikey was back asleep. It was cold weather;Time to curl up somewhere warm and legitimately Hibernate.

" hey, daddy"

"Hey , you okay? " Frank asked. 

" Yeah;can you come pick me up?" She asks.

" it's too cold to walk"

Yeah sure , I'll be over in a few seconds." Frank agrees.

Frank hangs up;Getting his jacket and keys;he drove to Mikeys,Parking in the Drive and honking his horn.

She went out and got into the car,Frank pulled out of the driveway once she was all buckled up;Heading home.

She rushed inside to avoid the cold. She went and curled up on the couch.

Frank got into the house , taking his coat and shoes off by the door. 

he nuzzled him and itched her wrist absently.Her eyes widening when one of the cuts opened;She ran to bandage it. "You okay? Need help?"Frank offered. "Nuh-uh.."She mumbled "I'm good"she wrapped an ace wrap around it.

 

Gerard smirked a bit as he threw a snow ball at Bandits back,Causing her to squeal;He plopped down in the snow as Robyn threw one at him;He laughhed and played in the snow,He felt like a child himself.It hadnt snowed yet this wintner and he loved it.

He pulled Bandit onto his lap, Starting to make a snow man.

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A-"

" _No._ "

Gerard sent bandit to get sticks,Rocks,And A Carrot from the kitchen as he built the body of the snowman.Robyn sat and helped him a little;He yawned softly,Getting up and Shoving a hand full of snow down the back of Robyn's shirt.  
Robyn squealed , getting it out then picking up some snow and putting down Gerard's shirt. 

Gerard whined high-pitched and rolled his eyes. Jamia came over carrying miles. Cherry and lilly in tow;She grinned "Hey,Kids"she teased Gerard a bit. She sat Miles down and he just kinda flopped down face first in the snow;Screeching like a banshee.

Cherry went and helped bandit,Lilly played with miles;Who didn't want his gloves to stay on.

 

Gerard smiled softly as he made Hot cocoa for everyone;Pouring it into mugs and putting marsh mallows in them.

He gave them thier hot cocoa," do you guys want to go into town today?" He asked.

" I have to pick some things up" He added;Cherry,Lilly,Miles and Jamia all left once they got thier Hot cocoa; "Yeah!"The girls mused.

"We're gonna stop at Mikey's on the way out to see if he needs anything" He said.They stopped;Mikey didnt need anything,So they headed on.They drove to the first place he needec to go,Getting everything;They jumped on the subway "Okay; Bandit dont talk to strange people,Robyn,If they're creepy,Dont talk to them"He said as they got on. 

Gerard held them both close. It was fairly empty. Just two teenagers cuddled up in the corner having a hushed conversation, after a bit the boy blushed. Hiding his face in the girls shoulder.Robyn felt happy that it was somewhat empty , it was usually crowded.

The guy put his hand on the girls tummy. They looked dirty and unkempt. He sighed shakily.it was obvious they didn't know where they where going. Gerard glanced at Robyn. He sat bandit on her lap. He went over. He had a hushed conversation with them. " I've got to call my wife. Get off at our stop and I'll call her. " he said;well,It was the only audible part.

Gerard lead hem all off at thier stop. He called Lynz. Gavin f a hushed conversation with her. The entire time he looked worried as hell.

Robyn kept Bandit close to her so she wouldn't get lost or Anything.

Gerard went over to the two teenagers. He had a hushed conversation. He lead them over to Robyn and bandit. " this is Robyn and the little one is bandit. They're my babies, well. Kids. But if you hurt them it'll be on you" he said. " this is amber. That's Drake, they're 15..You guys can tell them why your coming with Us if you want" He said softly.

" my parents kicked me out because Im transsexual. And ember is my girlfriend..." Drake mumbled.

"That's horrible. I can't imagine what that must be like for you two. But it's nice to meet you." Robyn said softly to the two. 

Drake was Tall,About 6'0; Brown and black shaggy hair and piercing green eyes;Thin,Lanky,Sporting a black eye and a busted lip.

Amber was Short,Aroiund 5'3, She was decently pregnant; About 6 months. Blonde hair with faded out orange half way down thart lead to the tips.Thin apart from her baby bump;Her face was bruised up,Too.

They both stayed close to each other. " we're going into town. You guys can come along or just meet me here in a hour"Gerard says softly.They both shrugged. Clinging to Gerard a bit. They'd found someone who didn't beat them up. They where going to cling for dear life.

Robyn sighed at them. "You don't have to be scared. If anyone gives you trouble , just let me know and I'll take care of it." Robyn chuckled , trying to cheer them up at least a little bit. 

"We'll go" Amber whispered,Gripping Drakes Hand. She looked afraid of everyone exept for Drake. She was covered in bruises. Drake held her gently "He wont do that to you,Honey.."He whispered. A Few guys had overpowered them and raped Ember a few months back. They'd been on the streets for 6 months,

Robyn sighed to herself quietly. She hated when people did bad things to one another. She wished she could just stop it all , but she couldn't she was still just a kid after all. 

Ember looked down They Went to A Store, Gerard bought A Red rose, Gerard Bit his lip "Take Bandit to the cafe down the street,Yeah?"He saidsoftly to Robyn. He played with the petals of the rose.

"Yeah sure."

Bandit bit her lip "Why did daddy look sad?"She asked Robyn. 

"It's probably something you don't have to worry about." Robyn said, kinda knowing where her dad had went ,or at least she thought. Even thinking about itmade her tear up a little bit. She didn't even really know her real mom , but she didn't deserve to go the way she did , Robyn knew that. 

 

Gerard looked around the Street names, He Easily found his way to the 9/11 Memorial. He Sat the rose there,Just staring into space for a minute. 

Gerard dighed shakily. Mumbling to himself. He walked to the park. Finding an empty corner and curling up under a tree.

Gerard started to mumbld song lyrics to himself. Trying to keep from being the weird guy crying in the park.

 

 

Robyn smiled at her , then looked over at the two older kids she met today;Amber curled up to Drake, who was playing with her hair.

Robyn smiled at them slightly as Amber curled up to Drake's chest.

Robyn chuckled ,Looking out the window for a little bit.

Bandit but her lip." I wanna go see Cherry and Lilly.."

"Not right now. Later." Robyn said.  "Promise?"Bandit asked. "I Promise."

" okay" she said. She got her bottled water from Robyn's bag;Sipping it.

Robyn wondered what her dad was doing at the moment. 

Gerard had started to cry but managed to he thin self clalmed down. He went to the corner store. Going into the bathroom. He made sure he looked okay before going to the cafe.

He went over to them. Hands in his pockets.

" ready ?"

"Yeah." they all muse.

He bit his lip and smiled weakly " let's stop by franks on the way home..."

"Alright"Robyn said softly.

He picked bandit up. Holding her close as he lead them back to the subway.They rode it back to the car and headed home; He parked at Frank's.

 

When they got there Bandit ran to play with cherry and Lilly,Jamia Snagged Robyn Into thew kitchen "Can you Help me Make this cake? Its two days late and Frank is getting impaitent. "She said softly.

 

 

Ember and Drake just sat outside. Gerard wentr to Frank's Office,All but collapsing on the couch,He started to cry. 

"Dude  you okay?" Frank said going over to Gerard;" no-" he cried;he missed his lover.

Frank sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to." Frank said. "I Just dont want to do it anymore-"He was having a vad day.He hid his face in Franks Lap, "Hey...Its okay.."He murmured;He Continued to cry "I Fucking hate everything-"

"Stop it. Stop it right now." Frank said , hoping Robyn wasn't hearing anything.

Frank sighed. He felt really bad for him. 

Even after Gerard calmed down he Continued to shake.

He curled up to Frank.Breathing starting to calm down little by little..

"I J-Just Miss her....I accidentally Called Lindsey B-By her name last night.."He took a deep breath,"I know you do. I can't imagine what it's like." Frank sighed

"I don't care how much you cry , okay? You can let it all out , but remember , none of it was your fault , you might think it is , but it isn't. " Frank said. 

He started to cry again. " I miss her-","I know." Frank sighed , trying his best to comfort him. He sobs weakly;Whimpering.

Robyn had happened to be walking past , she went over , seeing her dad was crying. "Dad , are you okay? What happened?" Robyn asked. 

"I-I'm fine-" he cries;Trying to calm down,"No your not , dad. Don't lie to me." Robyn said. 

 

 

Robyn hugged him and he hugged back tightly,

"Daddy? I Want to stay with Cherry and Lilly? Pleaaaaase!"Bandit Begged. "Go ask Frank;You know i dont care"He knew that if she stayed with Them that she was in good hands;Drake and Amber where sleeping on the couch.Gerard kissed VBandits head before she got a chance to run back down stairs. Jamia Handed her cupcake back once she got down stairs.  
Gerard yawned "Im sorry you had to see that,Robyn.."He sighed, 

"It's fine. Crying isn't a bad thing , it makes you human." Robyn said. 

"I Was just having a bad day" The less he slept the worst he felt. He hadnt slept much,Or Well.

"I know." Robyn said softly.

He hugs her softly. "How about you go round up Drake and Amber;I'll go get Bandit her Stuff and bring it over,If Frank says she can stay" He wiped his face and sniffled.

Robyn nodded and went to go find Drake and Amber. They where outside,Watching the sun set. "We're gonna leave soon"Robyn said softly. "Shh..Alright"Drake murmured;Amber was almost asleep for the first time in a week.

Gerard left. Coming back with bandits pink suit case in tow. One of the elder neighbors called him a fag and he justaughed Because he couldnt give less fucks.

Robyn waited for her dad to come pick her up and take her home , she would've just gone by herself since it wasn't that far , but she didn't want to go alone , there was a really mean elderly couple that always made comments about her. 

 

He got back. Giving bandit her stuff. " don't forget that you've hotta brush your teeth before bedn" he told her As Drake and Amber came back in.

Robyn smiled , putting her sweatshirt on. 

Gerard smiled a little. He bit his lip and kissed Bandits head, Letting her go to play with The Twins again. He found Robyn.Amber and Drake "Ready,Guys? Amber,Drake,I brought you guys dsome thicker CVoats to wear To the house"He said, He gave drake one of his jackets,Giving Amber ne that had been Robyns but It was too small. 

Robyn zipped up her sweatshirt , then heading out the door with her dad and her two new friends. 

He lead them all back,Keeping close gaurd on them since it was sunset,They all kept pretty quiet the entire walk.

When they got To the house he unlocked the door,Letting them in "You guys can go shower,Theres a shower in there,and theres one Up stairs in the first door as you get off the stairs..I'll find some Clothes Really quick" They all took thier jackets and shoes off at the door.

 

Gerard bvirt his lip,He got one of his T-shirts and Some shorts with a Draw string for Drake "Hey,Robyn,Can Amber borrow some of your clothes until i can take them out tomorrow."  "Yeah sure."He thanked her. Taking the clothes. He delivered them to each bathroom.

"Do you want to help me cook,Hon?"He asked her,Kissing her head.He duidnt care that she was a teenager.She was his baby,He Still saw her as the little girl that asked for piggy Back rides and Drew on the wall in sharpie a few times. 

"Sure." Robyn said with a smile. Her dad was pretty much the only person she could be herself around and not get judged. To her , her dad was her everything. He smiled and Lead her to the kitchen,.Sitting her on the counter just like he did bandit;His Dad had taught him how to treat Two children Equally. He got a mixing bowl "Alright;Im making Corn bread and Some Patato Salad.Wanna mix up rthe corn bread?"

He smiled and got everything "alright;Instead of milk We're gonna have to use This"he said,Getting a box of Powdered milk "I forgot we needed Milk and i diodnt take the car,So I Just grabbed this at the corner store on the way to drop of B's stuff for her"he said.

"Ray is coming over for dinner" He adds softly. 

He made the casserole,Putting it in the Oven. He changed his shirt Since he'd gotten Food on it, He Saw Drake and Amber sitting in the living room talking "You guys can sleep in The guest room if your ready for bed,Its the doior by the TV;Dinner will be ready soon."

Robyn washed her hands after finishing getting the cornbread ready. She sighed , hearing her phone go off in the living room , she quickly dried off her hands and answered it. "Hello?" she said. 

"Hey! Tell your dad to awnser his Goddamn phone,He needs to Get the twins and Bandit,Pronto"Frank's voice was filled with worry.

"Wait why? Is there something wrong?" Robyn asked , her voice full of worry. 

"Cant explain now; Its Ellie"He said, "Its kind of emergent,Tell him to hurry."He said, "Okay." Robyn said. "Dad , Frank just called me , Ellie's in trouble and he needs you to take the twins and bandit here until everything gets solved." Robyn said. 

 

> A Sloth is what happens when God blesses a Coconut - Robyn Way -Age 5


	3. ...I think we have an Emergency...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of attempted suicide,Blood,Self harm,Goodie goodie.

Ellouise laid on the couch in a blood-soaked towel. Wrists wrapped in thick wash cloths;Her mother trying to occupy the kids as Frank got her dressed and taliked to Robyn on the phone. She cried,Feeling so fucking dumb because now _EVERYONE_ Knew. 

 

Gerard bit his lip and slid into his shoes. "Come with me and round up bandits stuff While I Talk to him?"He asked,He needed to know what was up;Pronto."Okay." Robyn said Softly with a nod;Worried.She tied her converse and put on her jacket,Heading out with Gerard.

He raced over there,Parking and going inside;Jamia was Putting more bandages over the one already on Her wrists,She was bleeding through them Fast. "Bandit , your dad's here." Frank told her;Leading her oiverMaking sure she couldnt see Ellie or the giant ball of bandages lying in the floor soaked in blood.He bit his lip and lead Cherry and Lilly over;Too.Robyn took them outside.

Gerard saw what was going on and his eyes widened a bit,He Got bandit's things together;Packing the twins some things as well.He bit his lip "What the fuck happened!?"

"Just ask her."

Frank sighed, crossing his arms, concerned for his daughter. 

He glared at frank for a moment."She obviously didnt just do this to enthuse you,"He muttered lowly.Ellie was too weak to fight anymore at this point.She didnt really see a reason.

"What did you say?" Frank asked. 

"She obviously diddnt do this to enthuse you.She looks like she has completely fucking given up,Frank,your blind as hell."He mumbled,He went over, He got a few things from the first aid kit "I Need some kind of Alcohol, You guys dont have any in here"He said "And Corn starch"He added,He'd dealt with this situation before. 

"There's a cooler in the fridge , it's got beer in it though , I don't know if that will help or." Frank said. "I Need like,Whiskey or vodka,It needs to be high-Proofed"He muttered,Half to himself,He cut the bandages off with a pair of Scissors. Jamia got him a container of corn starch from the cabinet,Getting a Mostly-Empty bottle of Vodka from the Cabinet. He bit his lip "You need to tell me what you used"Gerard said. "A P-Piece of glass.."She mumbled.

he Sighed and poured some of the Vodka oto a piece of gauze, He Gently wiped the blood off of her arms,as well as Cleaning the cuts,He sprinkled the cornstarch over it, the bleeding slowed, He added a little more.

Frank watched , he was literally biting his nails at this point. He bit his lip "I Just bought you guys about 45 minutes,"He muttered,Wrapping Her wrists in clean bandages. "If they ask what happened you Need to be honest"he told Ellie.She kust nodded a little,Hiding her face in her knees. 

 

Frank nodded. "Thank you." Frank said to Gerard. Gerard nodded slightly "Stop being so blind"He muttered to him.He wasnt very Happy with frank at this point.He'd noticed That Ellie wasnt okay for way longer than frank had,But he'd KeptQuiet, "If you're gonna be rude , you can just get out." Frank said. 

Gerard sighed

" have you not noticed How fucking depressed she is to atually Do this shit?"

"I have , but I haven't been smart enough to get her professional help. I realize that now she needs that. "

Gerard shakily ran his fingers through his hair.

" Just let her know that you love her,Frank,.:He mumbled softly.

"I have , I do , all the time , okay? Now why don't you just stay out of my family's business , and pay attention to yours for once? God , if Dani was still alive , she would've divorced your sorry ass by now." Frank said. 

 

Gerard just stared at him.He didnt respond.He just left.He drove to Ray's dropping off Robyn,The twins,And Bandit "You guys are staying here tonight"he mumbled/ "Dad? No.Let me come with you-"Robyn worried.

"No.Your staying here"he mumbled softly. He Sighed "I'll be back tomorrow"truth was he didnt know if he would.    
"Daddy...Please?"Robyn was scared.

Gerard sighed "Fine.Robyn. "He said. He drove home,Not talkjing to her the entire time.He went straight to his room,Locking himself into the room as he cried.He wantedc to die.He wanted to be with Dani.

Robyn had decided not to really bother him , she got bored of cleaning up the house after a while. She knocked on the door to her dad's room. "Dad? Can I come in?" she asked. 

Her made a noise REassembling a Yes;Completely broken down.Robyn went in his room and hugged him. He held her tightly.Spbbing slightly "I M-Miss her-"He cried,.

"I know dad." Robyn said , hugging  him tightly,"I h-Hate Everything-"

"Stop it. I'm sure you don't hate Bandit or Lyn-Z , do you?" Robyn said. " I don't know anymore-" he was crying so hard he gagged.Robyn sighed and just held him close to her. 

"I hate Frank- I hate him-"

"Why?"

" he told be that if she hadn't dued she wouldvr divorced me-"

you couldnt understand him between his sobbing and frantic mumbling.

"If he makes you this upset , just don't talk to him anymore. That's what I would do."

He slowly caused himself to pass out.

 

Ellie bit her lip softly,She Texted Mikey ''Im sorry'' Was all it read.She wasnt sure why she was sorry.

Mikey saw this and panicked "What? Why are you sorry? Are you okay?" Mikey texted her. 

''I cut like,Alot,And i dont know if i was trying to die or what,But Dads taking me to the hospital'' She sent, ''Please come with me- I dont want to be locked up.Im not crazy.'' She sent.She was so,So scared.

"Ok , are you heading out now or are you still there , are they going to get an ambulance? Tell me what's going on." Mikey texted her , getting his jacket.

''Just come over,Be fast.Dad and gerard are fighting"She had started to ry again. She was scared.

"Ok. Hopefully they don't start throwing punches. Robyn isn't there , is she?" Mikey texted her. 

''Shes In the car i think.I dont know-" She started to cry more.Jamia was Up stairs trying to Get all of the blood out of the bathroom tiles.

Mikey was here. "Hey I heard what happened , how's she doing?" she asked Frank.

Frank just shook his head. "Not good , the bleeding seems to have slowed down , but , I still gotta take her to the hospital." Frank said.  

She continued to cry,.Hiding her fasce in her kneesShe was still covered in blood.She heard mikey,Reaching for him.Mikey sighed and went over to her. 

She hid her face in His chest as she cried, The bleeding was starting back again.

"Mikey , can you help me get her in the car please?" Frank asked. Mikey nodded , picking Ellie up , then carrying her to the car. He put her in the back seat of the car and got in next to her while Frank got in the driver's seat.

 

 

Tonight was going to be a Long night...


	4. ...Living proof that the camera's lying...

Gerard woke up the next morning,unable to pry himself out of bed.Robyn and Bandit where at school,So he just spent his day crying under the covers;Everything in the house off,Including the lights.

Around 5th Period Some girl tried to stir shit up with Robyn;

"Um excuse me , but I don't know if you noticed , but you're kinda shoving me against the lockers."

The girl turned around to face her and smirked. "Oh. My Bad. Sorry." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just why?"

"Because you're a loser." the girl said.

"Well at least I don't send random guys pictures of my boobs." Robyn said bluntly.

within fifteen minutes , things got really bad , and in the end of it all , Robyn had a possible broken hand , a bloody nose , and a possible concussion. 

 

Gerard Had managed to get up and he was bundled up on the porch,drinking a cup of coffee.

Everyone stared as they passed,But honestly,He didnt care anymore.

Gerards Phone rang so he awnsered,He Hummed along to the conversation, Driving to the school and picking her up.

He didnt show much emotion, He just hummed when she talked,Letting her know that he could hear her.

Robyn didn't really say much , she was pissed , the fact that she got suspended and not the other girl was an injustice in her opinion.

He got there,Speaking long enough to say what had happened.He went back to staying completely silent. He wasnt even mad. He felt like whatever it was The other person possibly earned it.But it still wasnt justified,he didnt think. 

"Mr. Way , I hope you know that if anything like this happens again , your daughter could be expelled." The principal told him.

"Yeah,Yeah."He sighed "It was probably Justified,If not,Its okay,I cant control her,Shes not a little kid anymore"he muttered distantly. 

The principal nodded , walking away. 

 

He looked over at Robyn "Lets go get you checked out."He sighs. Robyn nodded;Scared.He lead her to the car,Opening the door for her.;He drove to the hospital. She didnt speak the entire drive;Just distantly worried and thinking.

 

After about 4 hours They'd gotten the results,Robyns nose was definately broken,Her Hand wasnt broken, And She did have a concussion. 

Gerard took her home. He went to bed as soon as they got home.

The next three and a half Days where an endless Cycle until Frank decided to visit.

Gerard awnsered when frank knocked,.Trying to slam the door in his face,But instead,Frank welcomed himself in.

"Yeah uh , we gotta talk." Frank said.

"I dont want to talk to you.I dont want to talk to anyone.Especially not a backstabbing dick-"

"Hey , look I'm sorry , I was really pissed and I just said what I said , I didn't mean it I swear."

"It doesnt matter.The damage is done."He mumbled "Congrats on ruining a 13 year old friendship and Royally fucking someone up in the process."

"Okay , if that's how you feel about it , then fine. Hey where's Robyn and Bandit anyway? Sent them to someone else's place? If you want I can go pick them up." Frank said. 

"Bandit is with Ray,Still,And Robyn is...Well...I'll get back to you on that."He mumbled,Hidinghis face,He was going to cry. "I dont wanna do this anymore,Frank- I Want to be with her-  But your fucking right she wouldnt want me- "

"Hey stop it , Like I said I was wrong , and besides , if you left , where would Robyn go? Some fucking shitty ass foster home , that's where , Lyn-Z's doesn't get to have custody of her if it happens , Robyn would get shipped off to someone she doesn't know. Do you want that?" Frank said.

He started to cry at that "I Just dont want to hurt anymore,frank- They cant give me any medicine And i dont know what to do anymore-"He cried. He'd gotten good at managing it,But he'd suddenly hit a low point and there was no 'Bad day' Or Climbing his way out. 

 

"Gerard , if you need help , you need help. Maybe you need grief conciling or something." Frank said;"Ive had that;It never helped-"he mumbled. "nothing helps anymore. At this point im pretty sure my e-entire fucking l-life is just go-going to be a downw-wward spiral t-that n-never g-goes u-up-"

"Hey , don't say that. " Frank said. 

"I N-Need to b-be hospitalized Be-Before i H-Hurt my-myself or s-someone e-else-"He cried. He was scared for himself.Him being this depressed never did anything for anyone.

"Nah come on don't say that. You're better than that. I'll stay here with you if you want." Frank said. 

"It W-Wont do anything- How do y-you think thatr i G-Got T-Things w-when i li-lived at h-home? I W-Would g-go lock the bathroom and T-Turn on the Sh-Shower th-then climb o-out my w-window- "He mumbled.

"Really?" Frank said. 

He nodded a little Th-Thats h-how i c-0came to y-your ho-house at 3 AM t-Too.."He Cried.At this point he was half laughing,Half crying and not even too sure why.

"Oh. Okay now that makes sense." Frank said. "But like I said , if you were to , you know , how to you think Robyn would feel?" Frank said

"B-Better Th-Than if i s-started d-drinking and d-doing drugs a-again-"He Wasnt sure what he was supposed to be doing but he was laughing like he was absoultely crazy,Tears still fallng down his face. 

"Not really , either way , she would be very upset , then blame it on herself. " Frank said. 

He sighed shakily "I d-Dont know A-Anymore-"He Mumbled. His laughing stopped and he started to sob again. "I J-Just d-dont wanna l-et anyone d-down"Hewhimpered.Pulling at his hair. 

"Hey , everything will be okay." Frank said and hugged him gently. He just curled up to frank weakly,Shaking slightly.Frank sighed , rubbing his back. 

 

He bit his lip "I h-Havent E-eaten in a w-week-"He mumbled. 

"What? Dude , you have to eat something." Frank said;Eyes widening. "Whats t-the point?"He mumbled shakily."So you don't die maybe?" Frank said , looking through Gerard's fridge. 

He didnt do anything.He just laid there,Unmoving. The only sign he was even alive was the fact that he was staring at frank creepily.His eyes where dead and if he stared for lojng enough it felt like ice. 

"Dude , I don't care how much of a creep you are , you have to eat." Frank said , handing him a turkey sandwhich. 

He glared at it for a moment, He ate about half of it,Not blinking the entire time,His eyes stuck to frank."That's creepy as fuck. Stop it." Frank said. 

He didnt stop.He just continued staring,When frank mentioned it tears started to well up and he started to cry again,Throwing the half eaten sandwich at the wall. 

"Okay that's it , I'm telling on you." Frank said jokingly , going over and cleaning up the sandwhich from the wall. He cried harder and Covered his face.

Frank hugged him;He felt weak;The shoves against his chest where very weak. He calmed down after a while. Whimpering weakly.He went back to staring.This time at the wall. "Don't do anything stupid , if you do , 'll tell Robyn and have her call Lyn-z." Frank said;He didnt react. He glanced around for a moment. "Dont leave-" He mumbled

 

Nothing was okay;Nothing would ever Be okay.


	5. ...Brother Could You Take Me Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very cute and sweet Brotherly Fluff somewhere in there.

A Few days had passed and Gerard was headed up to Robyn's room;A Sandwich and some water on a little tray as he headed there;He came in and sat next to her "Hey,Honey..Hows your head?"He mumbled.  
"It still hurts..."She mumbled meekly.  
"D'you wanna try to eat something?"He murmured;She'd been throwing up all night due to the head trauma and She hadn't been eating well.  
She shrugs softly and bites her lip gently.She felt Ill.She ate the sandwich and drank a little bit of water.Gerard let her rest some more.

 

  
Ellouise was at Mikey's house while her parents Went grocery shopping and got a few things for the Twins.They'd been drugging her into a mild coma so that she wouldn't hurt herself;She honestly didn't really want to,But she was still a risk.   
She woke up,Sitting up a little and mumbling a few inaudible sentences before she laid back Down.Mikey just smiled a little from the kitchen and poked his head around to see if she was okay.  
She sat up again,Staring blankly at Mickey,As if she knew he was looking at her.   
"Hi there." Mike said to her once she was awake.She whined and covered her head. "C-Can you stop drugging me,Now?I'm not going to hurt myself."She mumbled softly.  
Mikey sighs and rubs her back.She just whimpered a little;Her wrists hurt like hell.

 

  
"Need anything?"Mikey asks. "My Wrists hurt..."She mumbled."I Know"He sighed softly.  
He gave her some ibuprofen and let her take it before he sat back down with her. She curled up to him,Itching at the bandages.   
"Don't do that"  
"It itches.."She mumbles.  
"I Know but you don't need to scratch.."He said..  
"M-Maybe if i change the bandages it'll help...It did last night"  
"Maybe..I'll change them for you if you want"He says;Getting the bandages and everything.

 

Mikey caught her itching them when he came back with the stuff. "I told you not to itch them." Mikey said.   
She pouted childishly and let him have her arms.  
Mike worked on taking the old bandages off , cleaning the cuts a little bit to help them heal more , and put new bandages on it. She just looked anywhere but there.  
Once he was done she curled back into his chest slowly.  
"Can i have a snack?"  
A Slight rumble of laughter was heard.  
"Of course you can have a snack,El"He said.  
"Whadda'ya want? I've got Pudding,Cereal,Cheetos,Ham sandwich?"He offered.   
"Pudding"She asked sweetly.  
He gives her a pudding cup and smiles a little,Biting his lip.She ate it happily.

 

  
She bit her lip softly "Am i allowed to shower?" "Yes. Of course you are." Mike said.   
She yawned and got up, She went to mikeys room,Digging out one of his T-shirts,She found some Boxers that seemed small enough and went to start the shower.  
She came back after about 30 minutes,Hair slightly messed up and In Mikey'shirt and boxers, She curled up beside him for him to bandage her wrists.He did so quickly and she braided her hair;She was still really drowsy from the medicine.  
"I'm not taking anymore of the sleeping medicine.I Feel like a walking,Talking,Breathing dead person.."  
She bit her lip, crawling on top of Mikey and curling  up to his chest.  
She Grumbled to herself,Squirming pretty much non stop "Dammit i don't want to sleep-"Shew complained.  
Mikey plays with her hair. "Just Rest...You'll feel better..."He whispered softly.  
Jamia got there at about Eight;Frank went ahead and took the car full of groceries (And kids) Home.   
She walked home with Ellie;They Curled up on the couch and talked until Ellie fell asleep again.

 

  
Gerard sighed as he glanced over at Amber and Drake;They'd kind of been wondering around on their own for the last few days. Drake bit his lip "I got a job.."He said randomly. "A-And A Shelter agreed to take us in."He said. "I'm going to save up money for an Apartment."He said. His eyes lighting up a little'They both had Fake ID's stating they where in their 20s. They looked legit,too,With their pictures on them.  
Gerard bit his lip and hugged them "That's great...You guys can stay here as long as you feel you need.."He said "And i'm always gonna be here if you need anything."He said;They both hugged him back.   
They both went out to get some dinner and Gerard went to the Basement;He locked the door and put a chair under the handle.He sat on the couch at the bottom and bit his lip;Pulling a cardboard box out of the TV Cabinet;It was Simply Titled 'Memories"He bit his lip and slid the first tape in;It was himself, Standing next to the love of his life,They where both holding little ultrasound pictures;Tears on both of their faces and a huge grin across them,too.

 

  
It soon progressed,Dani was Starting to get a bump.About 4 months along; And the camera was shaking;Gerard was holding the camera. Then the videos;Infrnt of the same wall,Every single Video,Same outfit on Dani in each,Suddenly changed,Dani,Wearing a little black Pair of jeans gaping open in the front,And a Iron Maiden shirt That wouldn't cover anything past her belly button.About 7 months;At 8.It showed her in a hospital bed covered in tubes. The next clip was of her holding Baby Robyn.The sound of Gerard crying was definitely in the background. He looked down. Pulling the ultrasound photo out. He'd written "Holding hands.Life was Perfect" On it;He felt tears of misery slide down his face.  
Misery for the Friends he had;Misery for two young girls who He'd taken in.Misery for The one who died.Misery for the one who was gone.Misery for his Lover.Misery for his daughter.  
Just...  
...Misery...

He watched every Tape in the box;Before he was aware of the time it was 3 AM and Mikey was calling him from up stairs;He unlocked the door and let him in.Mikey bit his lip softly. "You okay,Gee?"He asked "I've been here since 10..Robyn woke up and was scared cause you where locked down here" Gerard just held up the ultrasound picture "Just...Memories.."He mumbled.  Mikey hugged his older brother;Arms around his neck.Gerard hugged Him back,Arms going gently around the smaller male;Mikey moved away and kissed Gerard's cheek caringly. "You okay,Bub?"He mumbled.  
"Yeah..."Gerard mumbled.He ran his fingers through his hair. "I Miss her,Mikes."He said honestly. "I Need her in my life."Mikey hugged him again and just rocked him slowly.  
"I Know it hurts,Gee..But you gotta think positive...I Need you;Robyn Needs you...E-Even Frank and Ray need you...Ellie thinks you're a fucking god. _We need you_."He said. Gerard fixed himself some coffee;He dug around in the cabinet where all of the spices where;Finding Vanilla.  
He poured a decent amount into his Coffee before putting it back up.Hopefully;No one would;d notice the buzz.He doubted it.

 

  
They watched the last film;It was Dani,Saying she felt she was in danger,Saying she was scared to work.Saying she didn't want to leave;It was late,Robyn was playing in her crib and Gerard was asleep in bed Behind Dani as she cried; Dani continued to beg to literally no-one to stay home from work the next day;Gerard's voice was heard saying "Babe?"Before the camera shut off.  
This tape wouldn't be found for four long days. The date in the corner? September 10th...2001...  
Gerard cried into his brother;Mikey just held him.He was in pain for his brother.He couldn't imagine how it felt.But oh god,He could....He really could. He shook slightly as he hummed.

 

  
Gerard slowly cried himself to sleep in Mikey's arms;Mikey held him close and whispered to him. Mikey never did sleep that night.He just stayed awake;Watching Over Gerard and listening to the rain.It was tragic,Really.  
Love;Gone.Too soon.Far,Far too soon.Like the soul taken with it.


	6. ...Its not Loving,Its Just Fucking...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for one? Why not!

 

Gerard woke up and Skyped with Lindsey for a while.It had been a few days since the incident and He was trying to Keep himself happy;He and Lindsey talked for a while on Skype.Robyn was drawing in her room;She was feeling A Little better,Too.Gerard hung up and went to make breakfast.  
He smiled weakly and went to the kitchen,He got everything out like he Used to.He Got Bandit up and dressed "Robyn,Do you wanna Go shopping today?"   
"Yeah"She said softly.  
He bit his lip softly,The girls had school today,But he wasn't sending Robyn to school After Last night.   
Bandit frowns "Why isn't Robyn going to school?" "Because,She doesn't feel good"He said smoothly.The night before Robyn had Gotten really upset Because Gerard had allowed her to watch the videos,Since she asked.  
Frank got there to pick Bandit up. He stole some of The breakfast as he Helped Bandit finish getting ready.

"Have a good day Bandit , K?" Robyn told her.   
"I will!"She said;She ran off with Frank and the twins.Frank smiled brightly.  
Once they where gone he sighed. "Tour is canceled."He said,He was sad t say it;But he couldn't be the only person on this tour;It was going to require more than that to keep it up.  
Gerard hugged Robyn;He didn't know what to feel...He loved Lindsey;But She still would never be Dani.Robyn hugged back. "You're not gonna tell her about me getting suspended right? She'll kill me if she found out." Robyn said.   
"Nah,Of course not."he said softly.  
He got dressed in some skinny jeans and a Grey T-shirt,Putting a jacket and scarf over it,He put on his beanie.  
He Made a face at himself in the mirror.He looked dead.  
They walked to the subway station and Got onto the next One going to the city; About half way there Gerard suddenly choked on his coffee "I Forgot to get my main Credit card on my desk"He said "Well. To the Bank!"He said.  
  
He went and got cash out;He yawns softly;After a few hours of shopping they went back to get Bandit from the Bus stop and went to the house.  
"Hey dad , I was just curious , uh , how did you and mom meet each other? Never mind , it was a stupid question. Sorry." Robyn Said randomly.  
He shrugs "Subway.I Was hungover and looking half-Dead under a Bench seat and She Gave me a mint and her Card...It was History after that."   
Robyn sighed. She wasn't really the best with Lindsay. They didn't get along. She didn't pay attention to her as much , which is understandable , since Robyn wasn't her child. She remembers one time when she was a little bit younger when Lindsay and her dad first started dating they just started yelling at each other. And then Robyn told Lindsay she would never be her mom and slammed the door to her room behind her. They haven't really gotten along after that.  
She wondered what life would be like had her mother been okay.  
  
The door opened after a while to reveal Lindsey. Bandit squealed and ran to her mother;Hugging her tight;Gerard was half done with dinner;Fish batter up his arms.He kissed her softly when she came over "I Missed you"He murmured.It was lies.It was all lies.But  It was okay,Because he could kind of tell.Lindsey knew.She definitely did.  
  
They got Bandit ready for bed and helped her finish her homework before they put her to bed;Robyn headed off to bed soon after.Gerard showered and Lindsey cleaned up a little bit.  
Later on They where laying in bed "Are you okay? You're...Distant..."Lindsey said,  
He held her close. " not really. But the question is: will I ever be?" He mumbled.  "Babe , if you really feel that way , maybe you should get help." Lindsey said. She kinda accepted that she couldn't really replace Gerard's previous lover , but she could try to fill up that void as much as possible.  
He hid his face in her shoulder. " I'm never going to get over her... She was my first true love." He mumbled weakly. They'd learned from the autopsy that she was in the early stages of pregnancy but not even Mikey knew. "It's okay. But if she was still around, she wouldn't want to see you this upset." Lindsey said , rubbing his back.  
She sighs shakily. " w-we sheer getting married... Everything was perfect..." He whispered.  
Lindsey sighed , continuing to rub his back. "Sometimes , bad things happen for a reason. " She mumbled. "But it all works out in the end." She promises.  
Once she was asleep he went to the bathroom,He got into the tub.He stayed until he heard Robyn get up for a glass of water;It was about 4 AM,He got out,Washing away and evidence of blood on the tub and the shower wall;He bandaged his arms tightly and curled up in the guest room.  
He called Frank.He needed frank.He hoped he was awake.  
  
Frank indeed was still awake. He had been up all night with Ellie , watching movies , he answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"I N-Need to talk- I-Idont think i can handle this." He mumbled. He didn't even feel like he loved Lindsey anymore right now.  
"Okay. Do you want me to come over or?" Frank asked.   
"J-Just talk to me until i fall asleep."He mumbled softly,  "Okay. So what do you want to talk about?" Frank asked him.   
"A-Anything "he mumbled weakly.   
"Okay so  , uh , how's everything with your solo career going?" Frank asked.  He sighed shakily "I Miss us,Frank-"he started to cry faintly,Trying to keep it down so no one could hear.  
"I know. I miss us too." Frank said;Slipping outside.  
He sighed weakly "I d-did it again- "  "You did not. Please tell me you're lying." Frank said   
"I'm sorry-"He cried, He Hated himself for it, "Don't sat sorry to me." Frank said with a sigh. "I c-Cant even make myself S-Sleep by my W-Wife-"He mumbled weakly.  
"Hey dude , it's okay. Everything will be OK." Frank said.  "I Miss Her,Frank-"He cried, He felt totally fucking pathetic.  "I know. It's perfectly normal to miss her. It's okay." Frank said.  "I w-Watched the T-Tapes- I-I've been listening to B-Bullets for most of t-The Ni-night.. A-And no matter what i cant forget-"   
  
He made a shaky noise. " I'm sick of feeling like this-" " Don't think like that. Think positive." Frank said  
"I dint feel anything and at this point my mind is pretty numb,too-"  "Gerard , please. Don't make me tell Robyn all of this." Frank said.  He sighed weakly "I think I'm going to check myself into Psych tomorrow."   
"Good." Frank said. "If you want , I'll go with you." Frank tried to soothe him.  
He bit his lip "P-Please."He mumbled weakly.He was afraid that if he didn't he'd End up dead. "I-I'm gonna try to sleep,Now.."  "I will. I'll come pick you up after Robyn and Bandit are at school. You get some sleep , K?" Frank said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Frank said and then hung up.   
He bit his lip and hung up.,He didn't sleep.he just cried,quieting himself and pretending to be asleep when anyone went by  
Of course , Robyn heard a little bit of him crying. She got up  , quietly going to his room , only finding Lindsey there. He then looked in the guest room to see him crying. She went up to him and hugged him.   
  
He squirmed but didn't fight it.He just cried harder. Robyn sighed and hugged him. "Everything going to be okay." she told him.  "I-I'm not gonna b-be here a-after S-School.I-Ill B-Be in Psych s-somewhere-"   
"Okay. As long as you're getting help. I love you dad." Robyn said.  He held her tight, Hiding his face in her shoulder. "Why are you not with Lynz? Does she even know you're leaving?" Robyn asked.   
"n-No- I c-Cant right now,R-Robyn.."   
"Dad, don't worry about it right now. Just don't think about it." Robyn said , resting her head on his chest.   
He eventually quieted for a moment. He heard the alarm in Her room beep "Time to G-get ready for S-School.." Robyn sighed. "Okay." Robyn said , then going into her room and turning the alarm off . She then closed the door so she could get dressed and then went into the bathroom to brush her hair.   
  
After the girl's Left he got up,He pulled on some jeans,Sliding on a sweater after he put on a belt,He Put on his jacket,Waiting down stairs for Frank, Frank parked the car into the driveway of Gerard's house.  Gerard was curled up,Somehow he still hadn't run out of tears but he was pretty sure that he was going to dehydrate into a raisin soon.   
Frank went up to the door and knocked.   
He answered, Keeping his head down.  Frank hugged him and then lead him to the car.   
He curled up in the car. He felt like he was going to faint.   
Frank drove to the Psych ward.  
  
He got out when they got there, Staring at the Large white building. They went inside and They Gave Gerard a ticket with a number on it, Having him wait in the waiting room,When His number was called they took him ack,They asked him a few questions "Right.We're going to keep you"The nurse said, Gerard just curled up,He was aware.   
They Committed Gerard, Having him strip to his boxers so they could check him over,He handed his clothes to Frank awkwardly.  
Frank left the room. , awkward.  They Got him into the All white,Bland as fuck, Psych ward clothes, Letting him say Goodbye to frank. He still was yet to quit crying and the nurse looked completely done with it.   
Frank hugged him. "You'll be okay." he told him before he left.   
  
This was going to be a long Road to at least try to recover. And he knew it.


	7. ...But does Anyone Notice? Does Anyone Care?...

Gerard came home about a week  and a half-Two weeks later. He Looked down, Digging the house Key out of his Pocket,He Unlocked the door,Neither of the girls knew he was coming home,.he wanted to sup rise them.   
Robyn was in her room , messing around with the guitar she had recently bought. She had saved up enough to get it , she hasn't even let Bandit touch it at all yet.   
Gerard just Got himself a Cup of coffee,Causally sitting in the living room like he hadnt been gone;He curled up under some warm blankets and smiled to himself.  
He was content. _This was okay_.For once, _He was okay_.  
Robyn eventually came downstairs and saw her dad there and she just froze.  
He looked up and smiled a bit,Going over and hugging her,He'd been sitting there for at least an hour, Robyn hugged him back.  He smiled a little "I was waiting for someone to notice me"He chuckled a bit.  "You could'e just went into my room you silly goose." she chuckled.  
  
He smiled a bit and kissed her forehead,Robyn smiled at him.   
"Wheres your Mom?"  
"Lindsey went out with Bandit to go do something."  
"Alright,Love"He said softly,Biting his lip softly.   
"I missed you."  
"I Missed you Too"   
They hugged again,Long and Heartfelt.   
"So , how was it? Did it suck as much as you thought it would?" Robyn asked.   
He shrugs "It was like Rehab...Just Shorter time,And nicer Roommate,And nurses."  "What was your roommate like?" Robyn asked.   
  
  
"He Was probably about 22 And He;d watched His Parents Die in a head-On Car crash,He had PTSD.He was The Nicest person I've ever met."  "Oh. He does sound nice." Robyn said.   
"He was in my Group,Too...I Promised id Visit"   "Can I come with you next time you see him? It might be interesting."  "Yeah,But when they ask how old you are Just say 18,You aren't allowed in unless your 18"  
"Okay." Robyn said.  "They wont ID you unless its suspicious."He adds, "Want an Omelet? I Miss real food"  "Sure." Robyn said Softly.  
He cooked them both an Omelet. He gave her her plate "Admit it,You totally missed my cooking"  
"I did." Robyn chuckled.  He smiled a bit as He saw Mi key Coming u the drive,He hit the Lock as he walked past the door.   
 He sat on the couch,  Robyn smiled to herself, She was glad she had her dad back.   
He smiled and Glanced over at the door when Mi key came in  
"Hi uncle Mi key."  
 "I Brought ghat you both coffee"  
  
Mi key smiled and hugged her,He sat on the couch Handing them both a coffee out of the cup holder he was holding   
"Thanks." Robyn said with a smile.  Gerard thanked him,Feeding him a bit of Omelet in Return,Mi key cuddled Gerard as if he';d been convinced he'd never see him again. He kind of was.  
Robyn chuckled at them.  Gerard cuddled mikey gently. " damn mikes, your hands-" he whined. Mikeys hands where as cold as ice.  
Robyn grinned at the brothers as Mi key slid his hands up Gerard's shirt childishly.  
Mi key apologized and moved them away, Gerard wrapped an arm around Him "Why don't you join in,Robyn?"He joked,Chuckling.   
"I don't know." He pulls her onto his lap Robyn smiled at him.  
Mi key and Gerard squished her into a hug.Warm and comforting.  
Gerard held them both close. Kissing mikeys head gently.  
Robyn smiled up at both of them  
Gerard kisses her head  
  
Mi key moves away, going to the bathroom. Robyn smiled at Gerard. "I got something really cool while you were away ,do you want to see it?" Robyn asked "Sure"He smiled, He Washed the plates quickly.   
Robyn went upstairs and then came back down with her guitar .  He smiled "Cool"He Said, He Fixed himself some water "Have you learned how to play anything,Yet?"  
"Yeah I did." Robyn said.  "Lets hear it"He smiled  
She started to play Time of your Life by Green day.  
He smiled, Mi key came out of the bathroom "When did frank get here I Know that isn't you,Gee"He called. Robyn chuckled.  
He went wide eyed wen he saw it was Robyn "Good job,Kid"he said.  "Thanks." Robyn said.  
He sat on the couch "Spend the weekend out of town and miss everything"He said.  
Mi key had spent the weekend out of town,Well,Sorta, A Good three hours away in some Ritzy hotel that He wasn't even sure he could pronounce.   
  
Robyn laughed softly. He smiled A Bit.Gerard had gone up stairs to Get the clothes out of the Dryer,Which had beeped loud enough to hear clear accost the Street  Robyn sighed to herself. Gerard came down with a basket of clothes,He just kind of dumped them into a chair;Starting to fold them.Mi key and Robyn joined in helping him.  
Gerard bit his lip "I think I'm gonna have a shower before Lindsay and bandit get home..."He said softly.   
"Okay." Robyn said He disappeared up stairs.Mi key bit his lip "I Er,Think we crowded him-"He said.   
"Probably." Robyn sighed.   
"Just give him a few days and try to keep stuff kind of calm"He said softly,He sighed "Have you broken it to him that Lindsay is Out of town for the next two weeks or..."   
"No I haven't." Robyn said. "I'm not good at telling people these kind of things. I get the perfect opportunity and I just chicken out." Robyn said.  
  
He bit his lip "I'll stay until He knows and he's Okay with it"He sighed,He fixed himself a Glass of soda.   
He bit his lip,They talked for a bit until Gerard got back.  
His hair was wet and He was Freshly shaved,He'd Had stubble previously Due to not being able to shave for A Week,He cuddled up to Mi key,Stealing a sip of his soda.   
Robyn didn't say anything. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him.  
Mi key Petted Gerard's hair "Jesus- Gee,Do you know what a towel is?"He asked,Grabbing one of the clean towels and Drying Gerard's hair better.  
He put the towel on his shoulder,Too,Not wanting to get Wet.  
Robyn chuckled. her dad and uncle Mi key were only three years apart from each other , so they had a pretty close relationship.  
She wondered what it would've been like if she were to have a younger sibling that wasn't that much younger than her.  
  
Gerard shrugs innocently,He Pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands,Squirming closer. Mi key Rolls his eyes,holding Gerard "You're Tired."He Said,Gerard nods And Flips a few TV  Channels.  
Robyn quietly went into her room so that she wouldn't bother them. After a few minutes there was the sound of a broken Vase,  
Then Gerard laughing manically,Then sobs.  
Mi key just sighed and Cleaned up the vase,Letting Gerard have a moment,  
After about an Hour Gerard Had finally started feeling less Betrayed,  
Even though he still felt like Maybe Lindsay didn't love him,If she Left Him the second that things got bad.   
Robyn was in bed , watching TV.  
She had heard everything that was going on downstairs and was glad she didn't have to be the one to tell him.  
Mi key was a lot more brave then she was when it came to that kind of stuff.  
  
Mi key came up after about another 30 minutes  
"He's asleep on the couch.I Um,Wouldn't leave him alone with Anything That could be harmful in any way for a few days, Um, He'll probably wake up soon-"  
Mi key had totally used Pressure-Points to cause Gerard to Faint.But nobody needed to know That.   
Robyn nodded. "Okay." Robyn said , going downstairs quietly , making sure there was nothing sharp around he could grab.  
She even hid the razors in the bathroom. She then went back to the living room and cuddled up to her dad ,her head in his lap.   
Mi key Left after Making Some dinner for Robyn,Gerard started to wake up,He curled up more.   
  
Robyn had fallen asleep , her head in his lap. He Held her Close for a bit,Afterwords He got up-,Packing His and Robyn's Stuff.  
He took it to Ray's.Coming back,He carried Robyn to the car,Driving her To Ray's and Getting out.He brought her inside and held her close,curling up on the couch,  
Ray was fixing dinner. Robyn was still sleeping an had no idea what was going on.  
Gerard put her in the guest Bed. Robyn smiled in her sleep. He bit his lip and showered again,He went to sleep with her.   
He held her as he slept. He cried a bit in his sleep. Robyn hear him crying a little bit and woke up. "Dad? You okay?" she asked;Noticing he was asleep and sighing softly.  
  
He woke up the next morning and sighed shakily;Robyn was already down stairs. He had a shushed conversation with Ray. Handing him a pill bottle. He sighed shakily Ray read the label. Giving Gerard the correct dosage and getting him some water.  
Robyn sighed , deciding not to ask about it.  He took it and got some eggs. He saw Robyn and shifted. Hugging her. " morning. Love."  
"Good morning." Robyn said , hugging back. Ray put the pill bottle on top the cabinet. Gerard bit his lip. " what do you want for breakfast?"  
"Can I just have some eggs? I'm not that hungry." Robyn shrugged. " yeah, sweetheart..." He says softly. Robyn nodded. "Thanks." Robyn said.  
  
He bit his lip,Making her Eggs,  He gave her Her plate "here,Honey"  "Thanks.".He ate his, Drinking the rest of his juice. "I'm going to town today..."He said. "I'll be back by 5"  
"Can I come?" Robyn asked , finishing her food. He sighed "Mm,Alright..."He said. He ran his fingers through his hair "I'm gonna go get dressed."   
He went up stairs,coming back down in A pair of Jeans and a Hoodie,.It was about 50 degrees today,.   
Robyn went into the bathroom and got dressed when he was finished doing so He Ended up fixing another cup of coffee,  
He hugs back gently, He Held her hand "Ready,Hon?" Robyn nodded.  
He got his keys. He didn't have the patience for the subway,Today,He was generally nice,But if one Person bitched at him he'd probably knock their teeth out.  
He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment.He still looked Dead.   
Robyn came back once she was dressed and hugged her dad He immediately Accepted the Hug.  
  
Robyn stayed close to her dad. She just wanted to make sure he wasn't gong to hurt himself or someone else.   
He unlocked the car,Getting in on The driver side,He shoved some Crumbled papers around and sighed. Robyn got in the passenger seat  
He drove around for a while,Just driving to drive. He eventually found a small little Diner,  
It didn't even technically have a name,The doors just said 'Manhattan Diner' In tiny Scrawled Cursive.  
He Parked in rt he parking garage accost from it, Getting out.He made a mental note of where he parked,Locking up the car.   
Robyn got out with him  
He went accost to the diner, Checking his phone quickly and sighing as he walked in.  
He looked around and Bit his li-p,When the waiter came over he mumbled something to Her.  
Something about a specific Table,It was just a small table with two Chairs by the window,  
A Thin Grey table cloth on it,Two daises in a Vase in the center,Along with a candle.  
he waiter lead them over and Gave them menus. This was the diner they never went to.   
  
Robyn could tell from the look on her dad's face that he was somewhat upset. She sighed to herself quietly. He ordered without even looking at the menu.  
The Waiter Went to take the order,Coming back with their drinks.Gerard had ordered Club soda, He had ordered Champagne on their first date,  
But he figured that wouldn't be a good idea.  
"You don't have to do this. Like why do you make yourself go through all of this pain?" Robyn asked him.  
He shrugs "If i cant forget i guess i can try Getting over myself"he said Softly,Meekly.   
Robyn nodded. "OK then." she said.  
  
He sighed softly and stared out the window,Watching all of the young happy families,  
Along with the Young Adults who where flowing to and from a College event.  
He saw one Girl who Was with a Little kid,About 4, He sighed.  
He felt like a fucking creep.He was just watching Random strangers.  
Robyn didn't do much to stop him. She didn't want to say something she might regret later or something.   
After a bit He saw Familiar face,Jamia and the twins.  
He ducked his head and tried to go unnoticed but the second he heard the bell on the door ring and heard Two Nearly-Identical "Gee!"s He gave up,  
He smiled weakly, Pulling the two little girls into his lap,He loved them like his own.  
  
Jamia came over "Hey!"She said,Sitting The bags she was carrying on the floor,  
They talked for a bit before frank called,Asking where Jamia was,She gathered up the girls and left.  
The girls happily carrying their shopping bags.  
Robyn smiled slightly.  
Gerard was slightly happier when they left.   
They ate in silence.It wasn't um comfortable silence;It was content Silence.  
He Held her hand "You okay?" "Yeah." Robyn said.  
. After a bit His phone rang,He answered,Humming along to the conversation "Mm,Just Walk there"He hummed,  
"Oh you lazy ass"He muttered "Fine,We'll pick you up,Give us about 15 minutes"?He said.  
Robyn wondered who he was talking to.  
  
  
He hung up "Mikeys car broke down on The bridge,He's at a Gas station,We've gotta pick him up."He said,  
"We need to hurry,'Cause he said that He Doesn't exactly feel safe" For someone who lived there all their life,.If they didn't feel safe,  
That meant you needed to hurry thew fuck up.   
Robyn nodded, getting up from her seat.   
He paid and gave a tip, Heading to the car.  
He Drove to the gas station that Mi key was At,  
Mi key was kind of hiding between the ice chests as About 4 Guys carried out a Drug deal on the other side of them,  
Gerard pulled up and Let mikey in,  
Locking the doors back "Christ,Mi key, Your car chose the wrong place to break down-" He said.  
He started to drive "It Got Towed,They tried to tow it with me in it"Mi key Was huddled up in his Thick Jacket, It was Decently cold out,  
"I Didn't think it was parking if there was smoke rolling from under the hood and someone sitting in the car,But okay." He mumbled,  
Something was off, He seemed unnerved.   
  
"I am very tempted to cal the cops on these guys." Robyn muttered about the guys making a drug deal.  
She made sure she said this quietly. Even though the doors were close and locked , she didn't want the drug dealers to hear this.  
He Pulled out of the Gas station,Glancing at Mi key through the Rear-View "You okay?"He asked. Mi key Shrugged meekly. He was being quiet.Even for Mi key.   
Robyn sighed. This definitely wasn't like her uncle.  
Gerard sighed and Bit his lip "Robyn,You've driven your Mums car,Just um, Mine isn't Manual,Once its in Gear leave it..Just be careful not to Draw much Attention,You Know how to get to Ray's,Just Be careful" He said,  
He pulled into a Random hotel parking lot after about half a mile and got out,Getting in the back with Mi key,Robyn had been Driving a bit since she was about 13,  
Gerard trusted that nothing would go Too Terribly wrong, Unless she forgot that she didn't have To change gears,That could suck.   
  
Robyn had pretty much been an expert at driving now. She was supposed to get her driver's license in about a year , but she didn't have it right now.  
She didn't even have a learner's permit. So of course , it was risky , they could get pulled over at any time and she would get in a lot of trouble.  
Gerard Held Mi key "What happened?"He asked him, Petting his hair,He hid his face "I feel violated-"He mumbled childishly,Gerard didn't push it.   
Robyn didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride. She parked the car in Ray's driveway , the turning it off.  
Gerard got out,Making a face "I really need a car with 4 Doors-"He muttered. He bit his lip, He unlocked the door.   
Mi key stayed on Gerard's Ass when they went inside,He fixed himself a glass of water  
"Mi key,Child, Did you miss me or something-"He Asked, Turning around.Mi key shrugged Pitifully.  
Gerard sighed "Talk to me,Seriously" Mi key shrugs "I Was harassed by a Dude."He mumbled,His Wrists where Bruised.he buried himself in Gerard's chest,  
Hiding his face. Gerard went Wide-eyed for a moment and held Mi key tight,He lead him to the couch "Go tell Ray to call the cops"He mouthed to Robyn.  
  
Robyn nodded , she had heard the conversation. She then went to Ray , explaining the situation and telling him to call the police.   
Gerard tried to calm Mi key down before they got there.He sighed shakily  
"Mikes,Why didn't You tell me,Honey?"He asked softly,Mi key just whimpered "I w-Was scared Y-you'd think That I'm as G-Gross as i F-Feel" He hid his face back,  
He was still trembling. "Its okay,Your alright-"He tried to get him to calm back down.   
After Robyn had talked to Ray , she went over to Mi key and hugged him. Mi key tensed and moved away as if she'd actually hurt him,Gripping onto Gerard more,  
Gerard sighed shakily, He rocked Mi key. "How about you have a warm bath,Okay?"He murmured softly to him "I'll go start it"He said gently, Mi key nodded and let go.   
Robyn sighed and went up to her room.   
  
After a few hours Gerard came up to her room. " Mi key is going to be staying. It's a lot worse than we thought. Okay? Your gonna have to give him time. Don't do anything unless he says that you can. Okay?" He said softly Robyn nodded .  
Gerard sighed shakily." Well be back in a few hours. " he said. He left again. They Came back after about 3 hours.  
Robyn was reading. Gerard came up. Mi key behind him. He but his lip. " Robyn, is it okay if Mi key sleeps in the trundle bed?" He asked. Mi key looked exhausted and even more upset than before. He looked emotionally drained.  
"Yeah sure." Robyn said.  He pulled the bed out and made it. He helped Mi key get comfortable.  
"If you need anymore of your meds during the night ask Ray, okay?" He said softly.  
\Mi key nods and whimpers a bit. He didn't want to sleep. He just wanted to cry.  
  
Robyn didn't say anything.Gerard just kissed their heads. "Goodnight,I Love you both." "I love you too , Dad." Robyn said.  After he left tiny whimpers started to escape Mi key.  
Robyn didn't make much of this  she was afraid that if she asked him what was wrong , he would just tell her to leave him alone.  
He cried weakly. Robyn tried to go to sleep. He slowly quieted. Falling asleep.  
Robyn fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Gerard rocking him. Robyn woke with a startle.  
Gerard sighs shakily." it's okay Robyn. " he mumbled. He rocked Mi key until he quieted.  
Mi key fell back asleep. Gerard just laid with him. Robyn went back to sleep.  
Gerard woke up that morning and sighed.  
  
Robyn was still sleeping. Gerard made breakfast. Making sure to e back in bed when Mi key woke up. Mi key curled up to him more.  
Gerard was just holding Mi key. Mi key had been both harassed and raped. Since he'd been there a black eye and a bunch of bruises had formed. He looked a train wreck.  
Robyn really felt bad for her uncle. It doesn't deserve to happen to anybody.   
Mi key sighed shakily. He bit his lip. Trudging down stairs. Ray offered him coffee. He just flinched away and ran back up stairs.he curled up.  
" do you need your pain meds, Mi key?" He nods weakly. Gerard went. He got his meds and mikeys. He took his, putting Mikeys on the table and giving him the water.  
Mi key took the pills. " your gonna have to stay in bed for a few days, mikes.. Your gonna be in a lot of pain. "  
Robyn sighed. She hated seeing Mi key like this.   
  
Mi key nodded a little. Stealing Robyn's comforter shyly. He put some pillows under his lower back and sighed shakily.  
Whining a bit. Robyn went over to Mi key. "Hey. I'm sorry that all of this happened to you." Robyn said.  He just shrugs and curls up. He looked timid and afraid of everything.  
He was after all.  "I know how you feel. I totally get it." Robyn said with a sigh.  He hid his face in his knees. " c-can we c-cuddle?"  
"Sure." Robyn said He moved over slightly with a slight noise.  
Robyn laid down next to him , making sure not to hurt him or scare him.  
He curled up to her. Resting his head on her tummy weakly Robyn sighed , playing with his hair a little bit.   
  
He didn't do much. At about 10 he turned the TV on. Robyn fell asleep.  He watched the TV. At lunch he got up. Trudging down stairs;It was horrifically painful to stand.  
He bit his lip. Curling up on the couch.  
Robyn woke up and went downstairs Mi key was watching TV with a cup of coffee. Curled up.  
Robyn sat next to him.  He bit his lip. Offering her some of his coffee sweetly.  
"No thanks , I'm good." Robyn said.  He brought it back to his chest.  
Robyn sighed. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you that you don't know about." Robyn said.   
He rests his chin on his knees.  
  
Robyn sighed. "I can trust you though , right?" Robyn asked him.  He nodded softly. "...I was uh "touched" when I was little. " Robyn told him quietly.   
He pulled her close. Hiding his face in her shoulder. Robyn hugged him, she felt like she was going to cry.  
He rocks her " I'm so sorry-" he was going to cry. "It wasn't your fault , though." Robyn said and then just started crying.   
He cried with her. Rocking her. Robyn cried into his chest.   
Robyn eventually calmed down Mi key  was holding her tight and rocking her. Whispering soothingly to her.  
Robyn still had tears in her eyes.  He wiped her tears gently. Robyn sighed.   
He kisses her head "Lets go back up stairs.."  
  
Robyn nodded. He went up stairs,Getting comfortable on the trundle bed again.  He was still in alot of pain.  
Robyn laid down next to him. He curled up to her innocently.   
Robyn smiled at him.   
He still held the empty Coffee cup.For some reason it comforted him. Robyn sighed to herself.   
He Bit his lip "W-Wheres Gee?" "I don't know." Robyn said.  
Gerard came back from the shower "Robyn,You go back to School tomorrow,Alright?"  
Robyn nodded. "Yes dad." she said.   
  
He sits at the foot of the bed "You Okay,Mi key,Hon?"He asked softly,His hand resting on Mikeys Knee.  
Mi key squirmed closer to Gerard and nodded,Crawling on top of him and curling up,As if he thought he'd never return.  
Robyn smiled at them slightly. Gerard held him gently,He laid with them,Holding Robyn too.  
Robyn smiled at her dad slightly.  He smiled a bit "How about we watch a movie."  
They both agree.  
"Will you put it in,Mi key isn't letting go anytime soon-"  
  
Robyn nodded,  putting a movie on from her Netflix. Mi key curled up more and gripped onto Gerard.Hissing like a rabid animal when Ray came up. Ray made a face,  
Slowly creeping back down stairs.  Robyn chuckled slightly. He whimpered and hid his face when Robyn laughed.,Starting to cry.  
Gerard sighs and rocks Mi key. "Shh,Its okay,She wasn't laughing at you-"He murmured softly.   
Robyn went back up to her room , slamming the door behind her.    
Gerard sighed and had Ray follow her. After a few minutes Mi key calmed down.He was still pale apart from a bit of redness in his cheeks.   
Robyn had locked the door so that no one could get in.  Ray Picked the lock with his credit card.   
Robyn was reading a book and didn't notice.  "Don't lock the door,"He said,Sitting at her feet.  
"Okay"She mumbled. "You okay,Kid?"   "Yeah , I'm fine."   
He came up.He curled up to her as if to apologies,He Eyed Ray,As if he didn't trust him.   
  
Mi key Continued to cuddle up to her,Making small noises.Gerard peeked in from the doorway. Mi key Made one last noise before he refill asleep.His head in her lap,Blankets over all but his Hand,  
Which was gripping onto the blankets.  
Robyn fell asleep as well; Gerard covered them both up, Carefully moving Mi key into a more comfortable position. He went down stairs  
 Sitting with Ray. Ray was sitting on the couch , watching T.V.  "Mi key doesn't Hate you- The guy ass some creepy Resemblances to you,Just,Give it time-"  
"I know. It's no big deal." Ray said.  Gerard sighed and rested his Head on Ray's shoulder, Racing down and inter winding their fingers.  
Normally,He;'d be cuddling up on Frank.But Frank was busty.  
Ray smiled at him. , then went back to watching TV.   
He sighed shakily "I'm gonna go Visit my Mum, I'll be Back at 4"   
  
"Okay." Ray said.  Mi key woke up at about 3:30,Coming down stairs,He curled up on the couch;Ray was sleeping,As well as Robyn.  
  Mi key sighed shakily. He ended up starting the shower. Robyn was still sleeping.  
He showered. Getting out and going to the bed again. He curled up. He had missed a few doses of his pain meds and he felt like hell.  
Robyn's alarm went off and she got ready for school.   
He was a whimpering wreck in the other bed.  
  
Robyn looked at him. "Did you take your pain meds?" she asked him.  He shakes his head. " I h-have to get t-them from R-Ray."  
Robyn nodded , taking up Ray to give Mi key his pain meds before continuing to get ready for school.  He curled up. Taking his meds. Gerard still was t back.  
Robyn wondered where her dad was , but decided not to dwell on this and got her stuff ready for school.   
Gerard got there at about 6, her fallen asleep at his parents. Robyn was already out the door and at the bus stop.   
He laid with Mi key,Who was whining and Writhe ring, He hummed to him and got him to sleep.   
Robyn got on the bus.   
  
  
The world really didn't like them...Did it?


	8. ...Early Sunsets over Monroeville...

Gerard woke to the sound of Robyn down stairs,He hurriedly got dressed;Pulling on a Dark grey sWeater and some jeans. He put one of Lindsey's scarves on.

He went down stairs swiftly. "Is that Lindsey's?" Robyn asked. 

"Yeah"He mumbled sheepishly. He was having some attatchment issues; He felt like she;d never come back or something. Her scent helped a bit. 

"It looks good on you." Robyn said.He blushed softly. Twirling the black and plaid scarf a bit in his finger tips. "Thanks.." He murmured sheepishly.

"No problem." Robyn said.He put his converse on and got Robyn's skates. " ready?" He asked.They where going to the Skate park,Again.

He bit his lip.

" wanna take the subway? "

"sure."

" alright. Run get Ellie. I'll go to Mikeys and get my skates."

Robyn nodded , going outside and running to Frank and Ellie's house , knocking on the door. Ellie awnsered. Dressed.

 

"Hey. You ready to go?" Robyn asks softly.She was exited;She enjoyed being with Ellie.

 " yeah. " she said softly. She got her skates. Telling her dad she was leaving.Frank hugged Ellie;"Be careful , ok? And don't talk to creepy guys." Frank said. 

She rolls her eyes. " Bryant park is full of creeps. Totes dad " she said. She kisses his cheek

" I Love you "

"I love you too.'

She nuzzled him sweeyly before pulling away.

 

Frank smiled at her as they left.

Gerard was Waiting on the sidewalk.Mikey trudged inside and curled up on the bench by the door.Going back to sleep.

Robyn walked up to her dad and they headed to the nearest Subway stop.

They got to the subway and he sighed seeing that it was closed off,He went to the other one,

He swiped his card three times,Robyn didnt have one and Ellie didnt have anything but her skates,So he figured that'd be fine. 

They got on when it stopped,Gerard held them both close,Protective.

 

"Lets get dinner first.How does the chinese place on the corner sound?"He said softly.

Gerard gently tugged his hand away from Ellie;She just held it tighter.

Once they got there he got them a table. " you okay?" He asked Ellie quietly. She just curled up to his side and nodded " right" he said softly. He held her;Robyn smiled at them slightly. 

He rubbed her back softly. " nobody's gonna hurt you, at least not while jm around. " she was always like a second daughter.Robyn sighed slightly. She was some what stressed out. She had softball tryouts tomorrow.

 

He reached over and Held Robyns hand,too "Whats wrong,Hon?" 

"It's nothing dad. I'm fine. " Robyn said."Alright"he said softly;Not believing her for a second.

They hugged;Ellie nearly Jumped under the table when the Poor,Tired looking Waitress came over. 

Robyn looked at Ellie , slightly confused.

Gerard sighed. He it his lip "I''ll call your dad if you want to go home,El..."He murmured softly.   
  
She shakes her head "I Just- Im fine...S"he mumbled."No offense. But you don't look fine. Are you sure you don't want us to call your dad?" Robyn asked.

She shakes her head "I just dont want to be around people."She mumbled. Gerard bit his lip softly. "do you wanna go to the skate park next time? We can go home and You and Robyn van have a movie night if you want..." He offered.

She bit her lip,She only ate about Half of her food. Once she was done she looked up "C-Can we rent a hotel room and watch movies?"She asked shyly. "Of course"Gerard said. "You gotta ask your dad if its okay,First"He said softly,Giving her his phone to call.She did so.

 

Frank answered his phone. "Hey , are you okay?" Frank asked.

"Daddy? Gerard said that if its okay with you he's going to rent a Hotel And some movies and Let me and Robyn have a movie night? Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. As long as you come home at around 10 tomorrow morning. And don't do anything that could get you into trouble." Frank said.

"I Wont,Daddy.Im pretty sure Gerard is stayig with us"She said gently."Good. He better be. I love you." Frank said.

 

"I Love you too daddy."She said softly,Hanging up and going over "He said as long as you stay."She says  
  
"Yeah,Definately."He shrugs,He smiled a bit "Wanna go rent movies?"

"Yeah sure." Robyn said. She was excited that she was having a friend hang out with her. Even though she was technically family , she usually didn't have friends that she could hang out with , only a select few that lived in different states. she smiled a bit and hugged Robyn, blushing.

Robyn hugged back , blushing as well.

 

They headed to the subway,They ended up at a Fancy hotel in Manhattan with a revolving door and The desk to get rooms was outside, And it had a large sign that said "Vacancy" Next to the Hotel sign.He Got one of the expensive rooms. "Okay lets go get movies"He said after they;d put thier sates in the room. 

They nod and look up at him.

He headed down, Slipping the Key card into his Wallet,THey got back onto the subway and went to a Few different red boxes.They both stayed close to Gerard.Ellie holding onto Robyn gently.

When they got back he heade up the elvator with the girls,They went to the room and Got comfortale.He put the movies by the TV :Alright, You guys pick the first movie"He said.

 

"I don't really care. Ellie can pick first." Robyn shrugged. She put one in and curled up to Robyn sweetly.  
  
Gerard Bit his lip,He Slid out of his jeans,He was wearing pajama Shorts under them.He hadnt really gotten dressed propperly this morning. He Kept the scarf on, cuddling the girls. 

Ellie curled up and watched the movie.   
Gerard kissed Both of thier heads softly. Robyn fell asleep , accidentally wrapping her arms around Ellie and pulling her closer to herself. Ellie curled into her more and closed her eyes;Drifting off to sleep soon after.

 

Gerard woke up the next morning and grinned. He took a picture if the two and sent it to Frank " remind you of projekt?" He sent.

 Frank saw it and smiled. "Yeah it kinda does." Frank texted him;He smiled a little " they've been cuddling all night"

"Really? That's cute." Frank texted him. He smiled " I think Robyn likes her.."

"Yeah I think Ellie has a thing for Robyn as well." Frank said. 

He grinned " they're cute. " he went on.

"Yeah."

 

Robyn woke up and looked around. Realizing how close she was to Ellie , she blushed and scooted away and little bit.

Ellie just wiggled closer again.Cold.

She grips onto Robyn sweetly and starts to stir.

Robyn smiled at her. She looked around to see if her dad was anywhere and he appeared to not be around.

"Hey Ellie , can I tell you something? Promise you won't get mad." Robyn said. 

 

 

" yeah. "She murmured softly. She bit her lip gently."I uh I don't know how to say this , but I really like you. Like , like - like you." Robyn said blushing. 

She just kissed her soft and sweet. Blushing.Robyn was a little bit shocked , but she kissed her back. 

She wraps her arms around her softly. She blushed bright red. Gerard was Peeking in through the balcony window;GRinning like a fucking nerd.

Robyn pulled away after a little while so she could catch her breath. She smiled at her. She blushed and cuddled her softly.

Robyn smiled and kissed her forehead. She curled up to her,Itching her wrist a bit.Her stitches had started to get uncomfortable.  

 

 

Robyn smiled at her , then noticing her wrist. She became concerned. "Those aren't recent , are they?" Robyn asked. "T-They're from about 4 weeks ago."She sighed shakily "They're getting taken out soon but they itch like,Alot-" 

"Okay don't itch them. Okay? If they're getting taken out soon you should just live with it until then because you might mess up the stitches or something." Robyn said and kissed her wrist with a smile. 

"In Like2 more weeks"She sighed "They just itch because its healing." "Well that's good." Robyn said. 

She cuddled with Robyn. "What time is it?" "9:30.." " SHIT!! I need to call my dad-"

She scurried to the phone;Calling him.

 

Frank answered the phone. 

" daddy?"

 "Hey sweetheart. What's up?"

" I might be late. "

"Alright. As long as you're not that late like don't come home at like eight at night." Frank chuckled. 

"Can i come back at Noon? I Kinda wanna take Robyn To lunch"

"Yeah sure." Frank said.

" okay, thanks, daddy!" She said sofly. " I have my credit card. Is it okay f I use it?"

"It's your credit card, you may use it however you like." Frank said. 

" but I remember you Got mad last time I used it without warning you.." She said. She's forgotten that Frank had to put more money on it from time to time.

"Well just don't spend over two hundred dollars , k?" Frank said. 

" where do you think I'm gonna take her? Tiffany's?!" She joked.

 

 

"I don't know I figured you'd probably get her extra stuff. Like uh , stuff. " Frank said;He meant Something nice.He didnt know what;But something nice.

She giggled a little " in gonna go, daddy"  "Okay. I love you." Frank said.

She hung up. She bit her lip softly and went to the bed again " wanna have lunch?" Gerard was ordering his 4th cup of Coffee from room service.

" pick a place. Any place. " "Applebees?" Robyn suggested.

"Lets get dressed"

"alright,Thanks,Love"

Once Robyn could use the bathroom to get dressed , she got dressed;Ellie did the same.Gerard was already dressed.

Ellie smiled a little "Daddy said that I Could start stretching my ears and Get my nose pierced for my birthday" it was December 28th. 

"Awesome." Robyn said. "But don't get giant gauges in your ears , I mean it's up to you , but I don't think that would be healthy for your ears." Robyn said. 

"I dont want big ones.I Probably wont go as big as Dads where"She said softly. 

"Okay." Robyn said. "I think pretty much in my life I'll get a few tattoos , a nose piercing , maybe a belly button piercing as well but I'm not sure about that one. " Robyn said. 

 

 

"Im not too sure how im going to do,Honestly- "She admitted. "I mean,Im chill with needles and shit but Not sure if themn being that close to my face is chill-"

"If you want I'll go with you if that makes you feel better. " Robyn said. 

She nodded innocently,She played with the ruffles on her top "Dad said that if i dont at least start Trying To ahem...That he's going to make me go to therapy again"She mumbled,Frank had found out about her Bulimia,And Robyn already knew.There was just something about Ellie that made her hate herself;She figured maybe it was her weight.But she didnt understand.

"Wow well , you know that I am here to support you. And you know that I hate seeing you like that. " Robyn said. 

She Sighed shakily "I-Im gonna try.."She whispered. 

 

 

Robyn held her close to herself. She curled up to her chest,Closing her eyes. Robyn was small,But Ellie was smaller.

She bit her lip softly as she held robyns hand.

Gerard smiled "I Drew you guys"He shrugs awkwardly. 

"You did?" Robyn said , slightly blushing. 

He handed them a drawing.It was them in the bed,He showed them the picture on his phone.

Robyn saw it and blushed. "Oh. Well it's very good." Robyn said. Ellie just stared at the picture "I-Im that s-small?"Was all she could think to say.

"I guess so." Robyn said. 

She let out a slightly jagged breath.Was she really that sick?

She hid her face.  
Gerard frowned and hugged them both.

Robyn hugged her dad and Ellie as well. 

Ellie started to cry,She squirmed free,Going to the bathroom.she didnt close the door fully,She just knew shew was about to puke,And it wasnt going Be avoidable,

Robyn went after her and knocked on the door. "Babe , I know what you're gonna do , don't do it , please , just come out here. I want to talk to you." Robyn said. 

 

 

he starts to cry.She was So upset with herself.

"Please , let me help you." Robyn said.

"I C-Cant hold it d-down-"She sobbed,She puked,She didnt even need to make herself.It just happened. 

Robyn ran in and held her hair gently,Rubbing her back.

Gerard got her a glass of cold water And Got the sheet from the bed,He wrapped it around Ellie's shoulders,Sitting the water on the counter,He Rubbed her back softly.,He could tell just by the sound that she was completely not doing this to herself anymore. It had hit an endless cycle.

He rubbed her shoulders after tying her hair back.She slowly managed to get herself to stop.He offered er the water,She thanked him quietly and sipped it, Curling up to robyn. Gerard sighed "Do you still wanna go out sweetheart,Or do you want to go home?" 

Robyn looked at her , holding her close to herself. "W-We can still go out..."She murmured.

"I Just may not eat Much..."She mumbled weakly. 

 

 

"Nope , you have to eat." Robyn said. 

"I'll Eat..I J-Just dont know h-how much i'll Keep D-Down..."   
Gerard bit his lip "Dont force her,Okay,Honey?" he mumbles to Robyn.He knew how Ellie felt.

She curled up in the sheets for a moment before she got up. She put the glass back by the mini fridge.

Robyn smiled at her slightly.She brushes her teeth "Lets go"She mumbled softly. 

Robyn kissed her cheek.They headed to the subway.

 

 

They got on the subway but some guy held Gerard back.  
The guy tried to mug Gerard but he didn't really go for the whole " I've got a knife in my pocket " thing.

He just shrugged and asked to see it before walking off. He got on the subway before the doors closed.

It was kind of obvious that he wasn't really phased. That guy was just some fuckboy waiting to end up in jail.

He Held both of thier hands, Once they got off they walked to the restraunt, 

Ellie kissed her sweely as they walked into the restraunt,they all sat down.Ellie Smiled When gerard moved down a couple tables;Leaving them alone.

He yawned softly and bit his lip. He let them have privacy, Only popping over to give Ellie her Wallet That he'd been carrying in his jacket since sh'ed Aled him to carry it,.He went back to his table.  
She ordered herself a Glass of water, Holding Robyn's hand softly as they Waited for thier drinks. 

 

They ordered;Just talking about music and such until The food got there.

Ellie ate a tiny bit of her food before having To stop,nauseous.

Robyn looked at her , concerned;She put her head on Robyn;Taking deep breaths.

She curled up,Waiting a bit before she ate anymore. Robyn kissed her head. 

"I D-Dont think i can keep anymore down..." 

Robyn nodded. "That's okay." Robyn said. 

She hid her face,She felt like she'd let her down.

Robyn kissed her cheek reassuringly. She snuggled with Her while she finished eating.

Ellie just sipped her water slowly.

 

 

She paid when the waiter came,Giving her a few dollars tip. Gerard had just drank about two cups of coffee,He paid for his.

"You guys ready?"Gerard asked;They both nod softly.

He lead them back to the subway. " Lets Head home before Frank deems me a Kidnapper"He teased.

Robyn laughed;Ellie gave a small smile.

He Sat in the corner on the subway,It wasnt all that busy since everyone was already either back to work,Or at lunch.

Robyn sat down on one of the seats , her hands in her pockets;Ellie next to her,Nuzzled up to her.

 

 

"Hey there sweetheart." Frank said and hugged Ellie when she got there.Ellie bit her lip "Robyn Do you wanna say herefor a bit?"

"Uh yeah sure as long as my dad says it's ok." Robyn said.

"Go ahead, I'll go Check on Mikey"He said.

Ellie and Robyn went to Ellie's room"Should we tell them?" 

Robyn shrugged. "I think my dad kinda already knows , but I don't know." Robyn said.

She smiled nervously " can we?" She asked.

"Yeah."robyn says softly. 

Theyy decided to cuddle up,Watching a movie.

 

At dinner time Frank came up. "Oh hey uh ,am I interrupting something or?" Frank said awkwardly , he didn't know they were actually dating or anything. 

"Nah"She said softly "Daddy? Can we talk to you..." "Yeah of course. What's up?" Frank said. 

"W-We're dating..."Robyn blurted. Ellie smiled nervously.

"Really?" Frank said. "That's awesome!" Frank said. 

She blushed and grinned,Nodding.

Frank went back down since Gerard had just gotten there.

 

They talked for a while before Gerard casually stretched across franks lap. "I Miss sex."he yawned "Lindsey Hasnt been intrested,Hell,Ive even tried getting into bed naked.And when shes not home its not really possible."

Frank sighed. "I can't remember the last time I had sex. "

He yawned "We should pull some highschool shit."He smirked "Send the kids away to Ther grand parents and pull some cheesy highscool shit."

"Uh we can't. God knows if Ellie is still a virgin and the point is If she isn't pretty sure that Robyn took it. And that's just awkward." Frank said;Confused.

He rolled his eyes "I Meant with our Wives,Sicko"He joked.

 

"Oh." Frank said,Relieved.

He chuckled "Seriously,Though"He grinned "We should," "Okay then." He said.

He giggled "I'll text you Details"

"Okay." Frank said. 

He Bit is lip "This feels weird-Ive never had- Nor Been- A wing man"

"Really?" Frank said. 

" dude. I was a virgin until Robyn was concieved. " He said.

"Oh." Silence... "Wait.Really?"

"Yeah."Gerard said softly.

"Thats kinda awesome."

He blushed and nodded sheepishly "Aparently being celebate made me overly fertile.It seriously took one fuck and there was a baby."

Frank couldn't help but laugh. "You could just have super sperm. " Frank shrugged. 

He laughed "No,THats you,Twins"He joked,.

 

 

He yawned "I still dont know howe the fuck you managed"

"Me neither , being honest." Frank said. 

"Lindsay was convinced that Bandit had a twin that she w3as hiding or soemthing,she said that it felt like there was an alien in there"

"At some point i bluirted "Maybe its conjoined twins" She nearly Put herself into labor just to make sure that it wasnt"

Frank laughed.

 

He yawned. " guck. I'm nervous- I mean- sex is- " he blurts."Yeah I know how you feel." Frank said.

He blushed " I haven't even touched my wife's waist when she was home. How the fuck am I gonna do this-"

The girls came down stairs;Signalling the end of the conversation at once.

Gerard and Frank moved to the basement.

 

"Im Sad."Ellie mumbled softly."Why are you sad babe? Was it something I did? " Robyn asked;Worried.

"I Dunno...I J-Just Feel sad"She mumbled.

Robyn held her;Ellie just curled into her slowly.

They went down stairs to find Frank and Gerard asleep;She giggled quietly "Shh"She murmured to Robyn,Taking a few pictures

Robyn chuckled but stayed quiet. 

She curled up beside them sweetly.Gerard grumbled in his sleep and wrapped his arm around Her,Too.

Robyn joined in as well.THey all wound up asleep.

Gerard pulled her close,Too, Snoring slightly.

Frank woke up when Jamia got there. Helping her cook before heading off to get the twins.

Ellie woke up but she felt aweful.

 

Robyn had her arms wrapped around her protectively.She bit her lip softly.She drifted in an out of conciousness a bit.She Finally ended up just falling back asleep.

 

 

This was nice;They could all get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any hate comments They will be deleted.Regaurdless of what you have to say.This has been noted.


	9. ...Brother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short and kind of crappy,But i mean,Its free? And i'll be posting another one today,Too,So thats a huge plus? Enjoy!

Robyn and Ellie where spending time at the mall,Just hanging out with each other.Thier dads had decided to leave them alone for a bit.Robyn yawned softly "Do you wanna get ice cream?" She nodded softly. Theyt went to the little cart;Ellie got Vanilla,Whilst Robyn got Pistachio.

"You're gonna have to brush your teeth before we kiss."Ellie murmured softly.She was allergic to Pistachio.

"Okay. You're not airborne allergic to it are you? " Robyn said.

"Nah.You just cant kiss me until you brush really really good"Shesaid "Thanks,dad,for teaching me that-"She grumbled to herself.

Frank had kissed her cheek and sent her into full blown aniphylaxis when she was about 6.

Robyn chuckled. " okay " she said.They ate and talked,Holding hands. Someone randomly Shouted "GAY" And Robyn rolled her eyes.

"IF I NEEDED IMPUT I'D ASK.THANK YOU,VERY MUCH"She called,Standing on her chair;She sat back down when the person kept going.

 

They rode the subway and then walked to Robyn's house. They put the bags by the door "I MADE LUNCH!" Gerard called. "WE ALREADY HAD LUNCH,DAD!"Robyn calls.

"ALRIGHT"He said;He appeared infront of them. "Did you guys have fun?"He asked. "Yeah"They say;Grinning.

Robyn went to kiss Ellouise's cheek;She bit her lip and stopped her. "Brush your teeth first."She mumbled softly,

Robyn ran up stairs and brushed her teeth About 4 times. Just to make sure.

They kissed and Ellie walked home with her bags.

She came inside to find Frank Pacing the living room. "Um,Dad?"

" Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be here two hours ago! " Frank shouted;Totally Disgruntled.

"I-Im sorry...I Lost Track of time..."She mumbled.

" Next time, tell me you're going to be late,first. I almost called the police. " Frank said.

She sighed shakily "Im sorry,I forgot"

 

Gerard's phone rang. It was Mikey;He answered,all he could hear was the sound of Mikey crying. Soft,Quiet sobs,Followed by Small things like "I Hate everything" and "I want to die" His eyes widened "Mikey,Mikey...Honey, ITs okay.."He mumbled.

"Tell me whats wrong? Please..."He murmurs. "She fucking left me! I Was going to marry her! I fucking hate her!"He screamed;The sound of things breaking could be heard before The line went dead;Gerard didnt even tell Robyn he was leaving before he dashed out the door and down the street.

He didnt even put on shoes;He was just wearing house slippers and embarrasingly bright purple and blue socks.

He got there and ran to Mikey's room;Mikey was sobbing as he stared at broken glass in the floor;Gerard nearly knocked the both of them over as he pulled Mikey into his chest.

Mikey just sobbed and screamed into Gerard;He whispered and tried to soothe him. Slowly Mikey fell into a slumber;Gerard tucked him into bed,Cleaning up the glass and starting to cook dinner.

Once he was done He showered and Checked on Mikey,He sat beside him and sighed,Mikey was awake,Just kind Of boring into space.

Mikey felt so heartbroken , he didn't know what to do.

 

Gerard rubs his back. " mikes, wanna come to the living room and have a little dinner?" "I'm not hungry..." Mikey whispered. 

He laid with him " will you have a little soup or something?" He asks softly."No thanks." Mikey said , sniffling slightly because he had been crying his eyes out for a few hours. 

Gerard holds him. " you need to at least have some water honey. Your going to dehydrate" he murmured.

"...Fine.."

" do you want me to bring it to you, or do you want to come down stairs?"

"Bring it to me , please." Mikey said. 

" okay." He left; Coming back with a cup of water and some chicken broth. He was determined to get him to have at least something.

" here sweetheart. Wanna try drinking this?" He asked softly;Offering the chicken broth."Okay." Mike said,Giving up.

He gives him the chicken broth. Sitting the water aside. He held him close. He hated seeing Mikey like this.Mike drank some of the chicken broth.

Gerard held him. Humming softly for a bit. Once about half of it was gone he let Mikey have the water " you can go to sleep again if you want. " he said softly.

Mike nodded , just laying there for a bit , and he fell asleep. He remembered how much of a wreck Gerard was after Danielle.

Mike pretty much made sure he ate and drank and he also took care of Robyn. Mike kinda guessed that Gerard was giving back to him.

Once Mikey was asleep Gerard bundled him up I. Bed and went down stairs. Washing dishes.He called Robyn;Letting her know everything.

He ate some dinner and curled up on the couch;Watching a movie.

 

Gerard woke up and cooked breakfast.Instead of Chicklen broth He fixed some gritz and Eggs for Mikey.

He went up to the room.His eyes widened when he noticed the blood trailing threough the bathroom and into the bed;He rushed over to his younger brother Sighing shakily "Dammit-"He mumbled,He made sure that Mikey was still in there somewhere before calling an ambulance,He Managed to control the bleeding,Occasionally trying to wake Mikey.Making sure he had a Pulse the entire time. The plate of eggs and gritz Shattered in the floor.

Robyn had come over the night before and woke up from the chaos.  she couldn't help but just start crying when she saw him.

She thought he had actually been successful since there was so much blood lost.

"Robyn sweetheart its okay,He's gonna be okay..."Gerard mumbled softly,Trying to calm her down,Tears fell down Gerards face silently as he stared down at his Younger brother. He knew Mikey was upset but He didnt think he was this upset,Or he wouldnt Have left him alone. 

"No Mikey! No!" Robyn practically screamed , just hysterically crying over his body. 

Gerard hugged her and rocked her slowly.Trying to Get her calm,tHe ambulance Took Mikey,Gerard stayed back to take care of Robyn,Calling his mom to go sit with Mikey;He loved Mikey,But Robyn needed him,Too.

At this point , there was no stopping her , she was hyperventilating at this point. If this was even considered a panic attack , she had only had them when hse was younger and this was her first one within three years. 

 

"Shh.Shh...Shhhh,Sweetheart..."He whispered,Rocking her slowly,Worried;He helped her by getting her to match his slow,Calm breathing.

" can we go to the hospital, now, honey?" He asks softly.Robyn just nods a little;Face red and blotchy.

He got in the car after he washedthe blood off of himself. Robyn got in the car as well , not without calling Ellie and letting her know what happened. 

Robyn was scared that he could be dead. When they got there Gerard asked,And they esxplained that Mikey was in surgery to repair some torn muscles.

Frank and Ellie raced to the hospital;Asking gerard how he was.Herard explained to them,holding Robyn.

Gerard started to pace,An occasioanl Mechanical giggle coming from him.He was cracking up.  

He slowly just stopped walking.Curling up in a ball on the floor,He rocked.He hadnt done this since he'd nearly overdosed himself back In 05 Before he Went to rEhab.He just needed to be held;And Frank did just that.

He gripped onto her for dear life.Where was Lindsay? Why wasnt she here? "I w-Want Linds-"He cried. Hiding his face.

Ellie looks up at Frank "go C-Call her..."She mumbled shakily. Frank glanced at Robyn.Giving her Gerard's phone.

She ran off to call Lindsey.

After a while Lindsey got there,she rushed over and sat with Gerard,Rocking him,She mumbled to him quietly, Robyn behind her.

He slowly calmed down once a doctor had said that Mikey had pulled through the surgery.He went back,Since only one person was allowed.

 

He curled up besdide him once He made sure that it was okay with the nurses.He held him close.

The yhad Mikey's Arms bandaged tightly and Wrapped in a extra bandage,Keeping them from moving too much,He was Tied to the bed,

Gerard undid one of his wrists and laid on that side. Holding him. He couldnt stand seeing his little brother like that.

Mikey didn't really seem to notice he was tied up to the bed , but he did happened to notice someone climb in the bed while he was sleeping ,

he figured it was Ellie or something so he didn't mind. 

Gerard held him tight,Waiting for him to wake up. He hummed to him softly.

Mikey woke up a little while later , he looked up at his brother Gerard. Feeling ashamed for what he did , he turned his head to the side , avoiding eye contact with him. 

He rubs his back "Your okay.."He whispered softly, He bit his lip softly "Mikey,Honey.Your in the hospital..You didnt...Your going to be fine..."He said softly

"Im not angry at you,I Promise."He tried to keep his voice calm

Mikey looked up at his older brother , tears in his eyes"I'm so sorry." he said;He was sorry for everything.Sorry that He'd caused Gerard so much grief.Sorry that he was still living.

Gerard wiped his tears gently "Sh..Your okay"he murmured,He bit his lip "They have your wrists tied to the bed,So dont get upset about that..I'll see if we can get them to untie you"

"Okay." Mikey sniffed;He was too weak to fight it.

Once a nurse passed by he called for her sheepishly "Can you untie these?" They where tied to the bed and then to him, The nurse but her lip "When you leave you Gotta let us know so we can put them back on"She told Gerard,Taking the soft Restraints off of Mikey.

Mikey sighed. He hated this. "Why am I so stupid?" he mumbled to himself.

Gerard bit his lip softly "Mikey...They're gonna have a therapist come in probably tomorrow..Dont Talk if you arent ready." "I'm not gonna" Mikey said. 

" you messed up your muscles. Your probably not goa no to be able to play for a while. "

"Oh my god no no no no no." Mikey said and he started crying. He rocked him. " I'm not saying it's not possible mikes... But your gonna have to work for it. " he sighed.Mikey just cried until he passed out.

"I Love you,Brother..."He whispered.

THey moved Mikey to a room;Not bothering to ask Gerard to get up.Mikey was peaceful,That was all that mattered.

 


	10. ...Headfirst for halos...

Gerard bit his lip as he headed up the hosptal elevator with Chinese takeout,He'd gone out to get takeout and bring it up to Mikey.He had gone on a hunger strike everytime he had been Offered hospital food.  
Not much was new;He'd been doing this since Mikey'd gotten here,about 4 Days ago.  
Robyn had decided to come with him she stayed close to Gerard in the elevator.  They got up to the room and he gave Mikey his,Giving Robyn hers.He sat iat the foot of the bed,Passing out silverwear.  
"Thanks"The both of them mumbled.  
He smiled a little. "How're you"He asked mikey softly. Mikey was recovering nicely in the mental aspect.He was still depressed,But they'd talked him back to where he wasnt suicidal and didnt want to hurt himself anymore.  
"My Arms hurt less so I guess I'm good." Mike said.  He smilefd a little,They still had Mikey's wrists in braces up to his elbows but the bandages Didnt seem quite as thick.

The nurse left him some ice in his mini ice chest along with a few bottles of water before leaving.  
"You okay?"  
"I just want to go home.'   
"They'll let you home when you start Therapy,They dont want you to tear your muscles again"  
Mikey sighed. "I know." he said.   
"You start therapy today,I Heard?"  
"Yeah , I start in a couple of hours." Mike said.   
He smiled a little " one step closer to going home.."

Gerard sighed. He didn't like how emotionless mikey was.

He kissed his younger brothers' Forehead gently.  
Mikey smiled slightly.   
"You can talk to me,Mikes.."  
"I know." Mike said.  He kisses his head gently. " for now do you need a nap?"  
"Yeah I think so." Mikey said.  He laid down with him. "Wanna be alone?"  
"No , please stay. Both of you." Mikey said.  Robyn was just sleeping curled up to Mikey's other side.  
He held him softly. Covering him up "Okay,Honey"  
Mikey slowly fell asleep;Gerard stayed up,Watching over them.Mikey was still very weak.  
His breathing would hault occasionally,Just for a second,But it was scary to Gerard.  
Gerard finally left when Mikey woke; Robyn was awake for a few moments before Mikey woke.  
On the way home Gerard dropped Robyn off at Ellie's house.  
Robyn smiled and went inside. "Hey babe." she said and kissed her cheek. "How are you doing?" she asked.   
" I'm okay" she kisses her sweetly. 

Robyn kissed her back quickly , knowing they weren't alone.   
She smiled and pulled her to the couch. " the twins are asleep and miles is watching TV. " she' says softly.  
Robyn smiled at her , tucking some of Ellie's hair behind her ear. "You're really pretty. You know that right?" Robyn said.  
" maybe" she blushed softly. "Tell me again..Just to Be sure i do"She said shyly.She liked being told she was Pretty.IT made her feel less empty.  
"You're the Prettiest girl i've ever met"She whispered softly.  
Ellie and Robyn laid down with Miles.

Gerard went back to the hospital after having a shower and getting changed;He went to Mikey's room,smiling softly."Hey,Sweetheart"He said;He'd been buying Mikey flowers; Just making the room feel home-like.Mikey would be here a while.  
"Hey." Mike said;Smiling shyly,His cheeks heated up.  
" I took Robyn to hang out with Ellie. " he said softly.   
"Oh okay." Mike said.  He bit his lip " you okay?" He asked.   
" the nurse said you may be sore and that if you are then they can give you some pain medicine. "  
Right now they literally had Mikey lifting One single pound worth of weight,And it was going to be a slow   
climb from there,But it was something,And that was something.  
Mikey nodded a little,Holding his arms to his chest.The braces where heavy and uncomfortable,  
" want to be held?" He asks softly. Mikey nods quickly.  
Gerard held him gently. " did you have fun?" He figured it was a dumb question.  
"I wish"Mikey mumbled.It hurt,Alot.Especially right now.  
He sighs. Playing with mikeys hair. " what's wrong. Mikes?" Something was even more off than it had been.  
"I just want to go home." Mike said.   
"Soon,Sweetheart..In about a month.." Mikey started to tear up "I cant wait that long."He cried.  
" I'm sorry. Mikey..." He murmured. " you need to get better before you can go home."  He nods a little.  
He ricks him. " you get your stitches out in a few minutes. "  The Stitches on the out side where done in Different patches due to the different severities of the Wound. And soon,Mikey would get a couple out.  
They talked and watched the Lame hospital TV For a while.  
After about an hour the nurse came in. She had a cart of bandages.  
" I'm gonna be taking your stitches out " she explained Gently.  
Mikey nodded slowly;Scared.He watched as she gently took the brace off of one;Having him rest it on a pillow that had a sterile sheet over it. She cut the bandages off. Cleaning his arms gently. They still hadn't had the blood or sterile solution cleaned off of them.   
Mikey watches with Teary eyes.  
She took the few stitches out;Having to stop occasionally for Mikey to relax;Gerard just held him.She bandaged it in clean bandages,Putting the brace back on. She repeated on the other arm.  
Mikey seemed more comfortable since the bandages wherent quite as compressing.  
" that better?" He asked softly;Mikey nods a little.  
" it must feel tons better" he says softly. "Yeah it does." Mike mumbled.  
He bit his lip "they said that you can have your phone back" he said. Mikey did a little movement that was supposed to be him cheering.  
" I'll go get it when I get dinner. " Mikey agreed softly.  
He smiled a bit. Kissing his younger brothers head;They watched TV for a while.

 

This was thier Life right now.It wasnt alot,It surely wasnt.But Mikey was healing.Gerard felt needed, _Wanted_. and Robyn and Ellouise where Just in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay;And you thought the last one was short? Im funny.  
> I'm posting another,Dont fear. Three for one.


	11. ...Sending Postcards from a plane crash...

Gerard was curled up on the couch,Holding the remote as he stared at the TV,News report that His Wife's plane had gone down.His coffee cup was broken on the floor. He didnt know how he'd tell Robyn once she was Home.  
Within 45 minutes his fear was confirmed;Robyn was home.Fuck fuck fuck 

  Robyn had just gotten in the door. " Dad I'm home." She called out. She had gotten into the living room. Stood infront of her father.  
"Robyn,Sweetheart,You need to sit down..."He mumbled calmly.  
"What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Robyn asked her father.  
 _be strong,be strong..._  
"Lindsey's Plane crashed...They dont know if there are any survivors..."He said as calmly as he could. "Oh..." Robyn said, taking a minute to process it. She was surprised her dad was taking it so well.  
He bit his lip. Hugging her. He hid his face.  
Robyn hugged back, burying her head in his shoulder. And then she remembered that bandit was on the plane too, and that's when Robyn started crying.  
He held her softly "Shh..Shh..If we dont get a phonecall by tomorrow i'll call..Okay?"He said shakily, He could picture the headlines now. 'Lindsay Way and Daughter Dead After Plane crash"He had to stop himself before he caused a panic attack.  
Robyn sniffled and she nodded. She stayed silent.  
"F-For now.Lets just watch a movie..."He whispered gently to her.  
She nods a bit as he puts her favorite movie on.  
Once it was over he oput it back on the news.  
He rocked her.there was a number up to call,Now.He took a deep breath as he called.  
Robyn stayed there as he called;Rubbing his back slowly.  
He talked to themThey didnt give him any news.  
He sighs " they don't know"  
" they s-said she boarded but they haven't found her...Bandit Either..."  
Robyn hugged him tightly. She hurt right now because of this , but she knew they would get by they didn't make it. They always did. Sometimes barely , but they did.  
He started her a bath in his bathroom, moving the razors to his dresser top.he put in bubbles. Going and getting a towel. He say it on the counter " alright go ahead" he said softly. He let her go in and changed his sheets. Putting some flannels on since it was gonna be cold.  
"Thanks."Robyn said quickly and went into the bathroom , closing the door behind her.  
He changed into pajamas. Sighing. He curled up in bed with one of Lindsay's shirts.  
He watched the news. He had put his phone on silent. He sighs shakily. He didn't think he could handle losing bandit and Lindsey. At the time they where on the rocks and he wasnt too sure he loved her;But he did care about her.  
He was curled up where he had been,Still holding Lindsays shirt tightly. He'd fallen aslee,Tears drying to his face When Robyn came to his room.She crawled into bed with him slowly and quietly;Taking deep breaths.She slowly fell asleep,Too.  
He pulled her to his chest immediately,Not even waking up.

He woke up the next morning and made coffee;He didnt do anything else,He just curled up slowly,Watching the news.Worried. 2 Survivors. Two survivors found. 36 dead. Thirty-Fucking-Six People found dead.That was ~~Brutal~~  gruesome.  
Robyn woke up and went down stairs soon;He curled up to her when she sat next to him.They stayed silent for a long time.  
His phone started to vibrate after a few hours.  
He picked it up It was Lindsey,It just said "Im fine,Missed flight,I'll explain later,Phones dying,Love you so much xo xo " He started to cry without warning;Dropping his phone.  
Robyn looked at him. "Dad , you okay?" she asked him.  
He nodded and hugged her "T-Theyre Okay-"He'd never been so glad about dysfunctional schedules in his entire life.  
Robyn hugged him tightly.

He held her to his chest,Rubbing her back, She nuzzled into him gently.  
He curled up on the couch,Holding her tight,The same way he had when he'd heard the news about her mother.He wasutterly terrified of Letting Lindsay get on the next damn plane.

He smiled a little "How about we go out an get breakfast..After that little scare i think we should get out of the house" He mumbled after a long,Long while.  
Robyn nodded. "Okay." she said.  
He smiled a bit and got a jacket,Changing his pants.He kept the faded,Dingy Iron maiden shirt He'd slept in on,Though.  
They parted ways and Got dressed and ready before meeting back in the Kitchen.  
They decided to walk today;Hand in Hand.Gerard called Mikey and they had a little conversation while they did so.  
They stopped at a little Diner and went inside.Gerard ordered Black coffee and waffles;Robyn ordered the same.  
Robyn smiled back. She was glad that her dad seemed to be doing fine. He hummed to himself,Tapping his fingers.   
Once the food got there they Enjoyed their meal and a nice conversation.  
He fell quiet after a bit;A Weak smile on his face as he ate.  
"Dad , did you take your medicine today?" Robyn asked.  
" I haven't for a few days.. Don't want to.." He mumbled. He was afraid of ending up addicted to it.  
Robyn nodded. "I think it would be a good idea for you to take your medication, just for today. You don't need to take it tomorrow. Just today." Robyn said.  
" I c-can't. " he mumbled. It took a week of taking it to feel the effects. " Won't do anything." He sighs.  
"Oh." Robyn said. She wouldn't really be talking. She had secretly not been taking her medication for about a month , she flushed all of the pills she was supposed to take down the toilet.  
He paid and tipped the waitress.She looked tired and she really diserved it,

They went home and had a nap;Gerard was the first to wake.He got the house phone and went to the bathroom;fixing a hot bath. He called Gerard.He had a quiet playlist of songs playing.Frank answered.  
Gerard didnt even say Hello. "promise me if anything happens to me you'll help Lindsey with Robyn and bandit.." He mumbled.  
"... Where are you going with this? You better not be.... You haven't been taking your medication , have you?' Frankie said , concerned.  
" I'm just thinking... I don't want Lindsay to be left alone with the kids... I-if I ever End up in a coma pull the plug.." He mumbled.  
" if I dont come back within a weak just let me die in peace..." He whispered. Tears starting to fall down his face. " I have. I'm just overthinking." He promises.  
"Nope too late , don't make excuses , I'm coming over , but I gotta make a phone call first. " Frank said and hung up abruptly.Worried.  
Robyn was watching tv when she was got a phone call. "Hello?.... Okay okay calm down for a second..... he did?... Okay yeah you can come over." Robyn said quietly so her dad wouldn't hear and she hung up and went to go see where he was.  
Gerard had put the phone down and taken the bottle of pills;Not leaving a single one.  
 Within about three minutes he had already grown too shaky to pick up the razor. He just tried to get the courage to hold himself underwater.  
Robyn went to open the bathroom door , but it was locked. "Dad?" she said jiggling the door knob. "Dad come on open up! This isn't a joke!" she said.  
He started to cry. Shoving his head under the water. The bottle was on the side of the tub and the razor clattered on the ground.  
Robyn ran back into the kitchen  , grabbing a butter knife and picking the lock to the bathroom door and she opened it , pulling her dad's head from under the water. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Robyn said in tears as she grabbed her phone and called 911.  
He fought her. Too weak to stop her, he was starting to lose conciousness. He continued to cry softly, he hoped he didn't live. He didn't think he could face himself if he did.

Robyn kept him on the ground while she was on the phone with the 911 operator , the whole time she was just bawling her eyes out over her dad . She hung up the phone  and just continued crying over her father's chest. "Why would you do this to yourself?" she asked him while hyperventilating a little bit as she cried.  
" I c-can't do this anymore." He mumbled weakly. He started to puke after about 10 more minutes;some blood coming up in the mixture of stomach acid and pills.  
The ambulance getting there seconds later.They loaded him up immedaitely and started an IV.  
Robyn was still crying. She called Frankie explaining everything and asked if he could put Ellie on the phone.  
Frank went to Ellie's room quickly and knocked on the door and opened it. "Your girlfriend's on the phone." he said and handed the phone to her.  
Ellie awnswred. " Elle's brothel"   
"B-babe , you need to know how much I love you. Okay? I j-just need you to know that. " Robyn said , almost choking on her own tears. "My dad , he just, h-he just tried to kill himself , just please come here , I need you here with me... just please." she said;Hysterical.  
"Oh- Okay,Robyn sweetheart,Calm down,Your okay..He'll be okay..."She said softly.Quickly sliding a sweater on and slipping into a pair of shoes quickly.  
"I don't know this time. I really don't. It's really bad." Robyn said.  
She was there in five minutes flat. She hugged her softly, rubbing her back.  
Robyn couldn't help but start crying in Ellie's shoulder all over again.  
She whispered softly to her; Biting her lip.

She bit her lip. " do you want to go to the hospital. " Robyn nodded.She called a cab and they headed off towards the hospital.  
When  They got there frank greeted them " they're about to pump his stomach and they're going to keep him for about a week. Robyn you can go back if you want, you may not want to right now. "  
"No , I need to see him if I can. " Robyn said. She wasn't going to be able to forgive herself if he weren't to make it and she wasn't there to make it a little bit easier for him.  
" just don't say that your not 18, okay?" He took the sticky badge off his shirt and sticking it to her sweater. " just tell the nurse at the desk that your there for Gerard. She'll show you where he is. "  
Robyn nodded. "Okay." she said.  
The nurse showed her to Gerard's bed. It was decided from the rest by a wall and two curtains.Gerard was curled up in the bed. The nurse was trying to get the tube down but every time she hit a certain point it'd gag him.  
She bit her lip softly. Giving him a cup of water with a straw. She had him drink the water while she slid the tube down to coat everything a bit. He still gagged, but she was able to get it down.  
Once she got it down she started to flush everything out. He curled up more.  
Robyn was kinda just standing there , crying silently for most of the time. She hated seeing him like this , so helpless.  
He reaches over and held her hand when she came in. He was mentally freaking out. But he was too weak to do much.  
Robyn squeezed his hand lightly , as kind of a way to tell him he was going to be okay. Once the nurse was done she took the tube out, she gave him some ice chips, " these will help your throat sweetheart" she said softly. He nods a little. He had an Iv in his hand and there was blood on the sheet and his gown. He curled up weakly.  
Robyn watched. The nurse got Robyn a chair. Leaving. He held Robyn's hand. He didn't have enough strength to say anything right now.  
Robyn held his hand. She still had tears in her eyes , but she wasn't going to leave him.  
"We're gonna have someone come in,In about 20 to 30 minutes and Take him up to a Room.Okay? He's not going home for a bit."The nurse said softly.   
After about Ten minutes he tugged Robyns hand,Trying to get her to Hug him.He was convinced He was slowly dying.  
Robyn nodded at the nurse and gave her dad a hug and kissed his forehead. "I love you daddy." she said to him quietly.  
" I love you too sweetheart.." He whispered. He held her close. Running her back softly. Robyn couldn't help but start crying again into his shoulder.  
He stopped moving after a moment. Feeling weak. " lay with me, honey..."  
Robyn nodded , sniffling a bit as she laid down next to him. He held her to his chest weakly;Not wanting her to be scared.  
Robyn was still crying quietly when a nurse came and transferred Gerard to an up stairs room.  
Robyn stood somewhere out of the way. She went to go see where Ellie was . Robyn needed all of the comfort she could get right now.  
Ellie was waiting in the hall. As soon as she saw Robyn she hugged her tight.  
" you okay sweetheart?" He murmured.  
"n-no." she sniffled quietly.  
" wanna go lay down?"  
Robyn looked up at her , since she was taller then her. "C-can we just find someplace to cuddle?" she asked  
" of course. " she whispered.  
Robyn sniffled and smiled a little bit. "Thanks." she said quietly. He rubs her back softly.  
Robyn looked up at Ellie. "I really mean it , thank you , for everything." Robyn said.  
" Robyn?"  
"Yeah?" she said , she looked up at her.  
" I... I think I'm.." What the hell was she supposed to say? _I Think im a boy? I Think god fucking mis-printed me and somethings wrong? I Think im Gay? Will you just use He pronouns...Just for a little bit..I wanna see if it fills how empty i am? I think i'm not a girl?_  
"What is it,Sweetheart?"Robyn asked.  
"I T-Think i'm Transgender..."She whispered quietly.Barley audible.  
Robyn just smiled. "That's amazing! I wish I could be as brave as you. I really do. It takes guts to admit something like that. " Robyn said.

 

She hid her face,Because there was one problem...She didn't think. She knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa Who expected it?  
> I Doubt anyone did,Tbh.


	12. ...I dont Care...

Time felt Frozen for an ungodly amount of time.Robyn was the one to break the silence.  
"Look. No matter what anyone else says , I;m gonna support you and help you get through this. I don't even care if you don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore or something , I just want you to know that I got your back."  
She finally says.  
" I-I love you, I'm j-just not a g-girl..." Honestly she didn't know what kind of love she felt for Robyn. She was Afraid,Right now.  
"You too , regardless if you're a guy or a girl." Robyn said.  
She curls up to her sweetly. They just sat in the waiting room snuggling;A Few elderly people moved away from them.  
Silence,Again.

" Robyn?"  
"Yeah?" A Whispered reply comes.  
" I have to go home tonight. I have to watch the twins tomorrow.Dad has to meet up with someone to work on his album.."She whispers.  
"Oh. Can I stay at your place?" she asked. " yeah if you dont wanna stay here"  
"I'll stay here until visiting hours are over. I can walk there if you're gonna leave. " Robyn said. " I'll stay. Dad gave me cab fair"

 

Gerard bit his lip. " Frankie?" he whispered;Still weak from earlier.  
"Yeah?" Frank said gently.  
" hold me?" He mumbled softly. He looked worse than he had in a long time. He was pale and Clammy  
"Do you want me to get Robyn to do it or?" Frank asked. " I want you, Frankie.." He didn't like Robyn seeing him like this. He pulled the blankets up more. He tugged at the breathing mask.  
Frankie side and got next to him , holding him close. He curled up. Taking the breathing mask off. It was just stressing him out.  
Frank smiled at him sadly. He nuzzled him weakly. " why didn't I just buy a gun- one bullet and there wouldn't be any saving me..."   
"Shut up You have a child , who loves you ,and needs you. Guess what happens to her if you die? She gets to go to Dani's crazy abusive ass parents. " Frank said.  
He hid his face. Shaking. " I j-just wanna be with her, Frank... We where supposed to be together forever..."  
"You are. In there." he said poking his chest. "As corny as it sounds , it's true. I understand if you love her more than Robyn , but suicide isn't an option right now." Frank said. " I n-need her, Frank-" he mumbled. " I love Lindsey but she's not Dani"

"I know. " Frank sighed. " t-they said she'd be okay... " he started to cry. Frank rubbed his back. "Some things just happen for a reason , maybe she's like a warrior of God or something like that." Frank said. He started to gasp for breaths a bit. A nurse came in. Puting the mask back onto him. He cried until she sedated him.  
Frank bit his lip. It was going to be a really,Really long time before Gerard was ever Okay. 

* * *

  
Once Gerard finally woke up- nearly two full days later - he was tied to the bed. He fought against the restraints. Frank was in the other side of the glass.   
Frank had gone to check up on Gerard and he could tell he wasn't really happy ,  
The way they were keeping him pinned down like he was some wild animal.  
Gerard fought the restraints. He felt like he'd been drugged into submission and violated.  
A nurse came in and undue the Ties. They had him on high doses of Prozac and Valium and they didn't plan on lowering it.  
Frank thought he was going to cry. He couldn't really take the site of much of this anymore.  
The nurse pulled the blinds open so that the nurses could see if Gerard had another fit. She let Frank in. Gerard curled up, pulling the blankets up. He was still weak and cold.  
Frank went over to him cautiously. "Hey." he said simply. He bit his lip. " m-make then stop. " he sounded small and scared. l I w-wanna go home..." He said quietly. Tears starting to fall down his face. He was traumatized.  
"I'll see what I can do." Frank said. He really did feel horrible for him.  
 don't leave- p-please-" his voice was barley heard. He felt like he had no say in this. They where just pumping him with mystery drugs and keeping him submissive.

"I won't. Oh and your baby says hi." Frank chuckled a little bit at the last part. He knew Robyn was always going to be his baby , even though Bandit was his youngest child.He cried weakly. He wanted to be held, he hated himself;He really,Really did.  
Frank hugged him and rubbed his back. He gripped onto Frank. Hed lost weight. He seemed small and fragile.  
Frank held him close. He calmed down in franks arms. Holding onto him.  
Frank sighed quietly.  
" I'm scared Frankie..."  
"I know , I am too."  
" t-they're hurting me..."  
"Gee , there isn't really anything I can do. Not that I can think of. "  
It was silent for a while;Gerard just taking breaths,Trying to stay calm.  
" my ha-hand hurts.." He mumbled. The Iv had been pulled and it was about to completely come out;He'd bled down the sheet,Down his gown.

Frank bit his lip and got a nurse;She put a new one in and Got rid of the blood coated blankets,Gerard hissed and pulled his hand back;It was bruised badly.   He curled up to Frank, holding his hands to his chest. Scared Frank would mess with it.  
Frank smiled sadly at him. He bit his lip " I w-want mikey..." He whispered.  
"Mikey is Still in the hospital. I tried to get a hold of him , he just said he would come when he could." Frank said.  
He nods a little. He hid his face. He was still shaky. " everyone hates me-"  
"Not everyone hates you. I don't hate you. I'm sure Robyn doesn't hate you." Frank said.  
He sighed weakly. He needed to rest soon "I better get out of here so you can get some rest." Frank said.  
" stay- I don't want them t-to hurt me any more-"  "Okay." Frank said;Not fighting it.He could tell Gerard was genuinely afraid.  
He curled up to Frank again and fell asleep.  
He woke up about two hours later, He yawned and sat up,he got up and sat in the chair  
next to the window,He felt a litle better,Still just as anxious,Though.  
Frank was still in the room , asleep on one of the chairs.  
He watched the world go by until a doctor brought his Dinner.  
There was a girl being escorted into her room across from Gerard's,Kicking and screaming.  
There was silence after that. Just complete silence. The girl had decided to just kinda looked through the glass in her room.  
She saw Gerard. She felt really bad for him.  
Gerard curled up in the bed again. Picking at the tape that was holding his IV down. It was starting to come off.  
The girl went back to whatever she was doing before.

Robyn had been a total Train-Wreck;  
She had been staying at Ellie and Frank's place. She wasn't getting out of bed , she wasn't eating , she wasn't doing anything.  
  Ellie bit his lip as he fixed some soup for Robyn. Robyn was watching tv in Ellis' bedroom. She hadn't really left that room , only to use the bathroom , but that was pretty much it. She honestly felt like crap because of what was going on , but she also had gotten a really bad stomach bug the other day and it was still there.  
he sighed quietly to himself.  
Robyn got up form bed and went into the bathroom.  "Babe? You okay?"Ellie called gently.  
Ellie bit his lip as she sat Robyn's soup on the bedside table.   
The sound of Robyn puking confirmed that she wasnt.  
Robyn finished and flushed the toilet , Brushing her teeth.  
he braids Robyn's hair gently.   
Robyn smiled at her once she finished brushing her teeth. " want me to call Lindsey?"  
"No , it's okay. I'm sure Frank already called her to tell her what was going on with dad." Robyn said.  
he rubbed her back gently.  "Lets get you back in bed,Sweetie.."he murmurs.  
When Gerard awoke later in the day Robyn was in Ellie's bed,Asleep.  
Robyn woke up after a while and she went to go see what he was up to.  
Ellie bit his lip softly   " you okay? Your fever should be going down. "  
"Yeah , I feel a little bit better. " Robyn said and hugged him.  
She didn't want to get him sick , so that's why she didn't kiss him.  
He kisses her forehead softly. " wanna take a warm bath?" He murmured.   
"Sure. I can finally use those bath bombs I got. " Robyn said.  
He smiled softly. Kissing her hand. He started the bath for her.

Robyn smiled. "You're so sweet." she told him. " I know" he murmured sweetly.  
Robyn chuckled and kissed his lips.  
He smiledf a little "Im gonna ask Dad if i can go get my hair cut tomorrow"He said.  
"I;m sure he'll be okay with it. He's already okay with you going through this change ,  
of course he's going to say yes to getting a haircut. " Robyn said to him.  
"He doesnt know-"He sighed  
"Really? You should talk to him about it. I'll be right next to you if you want." Robyn told him.  
He nods a little. Holding her hand. Robyn kissed his cheek. He kisses hers back gently.  
"I love you." Robyn told him. He smiled softly. Biting his lip "I Love you,too"  
  He blushed and smiled "I Think i might call dad and tell him while you take your bath.."  
"Okay." Robyn said and went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel,Getting her backpack And getting the bath bombs out of it,  
He went and called his dad.  He had no clue what he was going to say.  
Frank answered the phone.  
"Dad? I'm a boy-"He blurted.He face palmed instantly.No Hello,No nothing.  
"Oh... wow. ... that's cool! It's something I'm gonna have to get used to, but that's great!" Frank said.   
He blushed softly. staying silent.  
"So  , am I the first person you told or?" Frank asked.  
"Robyn Knows"He murmured.  
"Oh. Well I can understand that. " Frank said. "I'm really proud of you for telling me , though." Frank said.  
He bit his lip " I w-wanna cut my hair off. "  
"Okay. You do what you want to do I'm totally okay with that." Frank said.  
He grins a bit "Okay,I Love you,Daddy" "I love you too." Frank said. They both hung up at the same time.  
Robyn was in the bath,Still.  
He went to the bathroom "Can i come in?"He calls softly.  
"Yeah." Robyn said Softly.  
He came in "Dad said i can cut it,so I Think im going to Go tomorrow.."  
"Okay." Robyn said. She didn't even bother covering herself up or anything. She didn't really care. She was comfortable around him.  
He blushed softly. " your beautiful..." He kissed her gently. " I'll be in the living room. Okay, sweetheart?"  
Robyn blushed as well. "T-thanks." she said. She nodded at what else he had to say. "Okay." Robyn said.

He went to the living room. Curling up on the couch. He loved her;And it was painful.It really was. The thought that maybe one day she wouldnt want him...That maybe one day he would hurt her,Maybe One Day he'd forget this feeling.The feeling in his chest,His head,His stomach.The feeling that he was feeling,Called Love.  
Robyn eventually got out of the tub , her skin feeling super smooth since the bath bomb she had used had cocoa butter in it. She dried off , putt her clothes on , which was just once of her boyfriend's shirts and a pair of shorts.  
She went out to the living room and smiled at him.  
He was sitting on the floor, His hair in loose pig tails.He randomly just snipped them off,Grinning Like a Crazed Maniac "Oops!"  
Robyn chuckled and sat next to him. She kissed his cheek.  
He smiled,He put half of his hair up again, Trimming it,He shaved one side.Slowly what had been waiste-Length Black hair,Was Transformed into A Short Mohawk,Vaguely Reassembling Frank's from Revenge Era.  
Robyn watched. He finished and grinned in Triumph.  
Robyn kissed his cheek. "I like it." she said.  
" good. Me too. Thanks" he kissed back softly. " c'mere" he pulled her close.  
Robyn chuckled , resting her head on his shoulder. He held her gently. " your fever is gone" he murmured.  
"I know."  
" that's good. "  
Robyn smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
He held her close. " want to go try and eat?"  
"Okay." Robyn said Softly.  
He carried her to the kitchen. " what do you want to eat?"  
"I don't know. Surprise me." Robyn said.  
He kisses her cheek and goes to the kitchen. Fixing Her some soup.  
Robyn sat down on the couch , watching Attack on Titan  
He brought thier bowls to the living room. Giving her a bowl.  
"Thanks." Robyn said. "No problem,honey"He said,Starting to eat.  
Once they where done he washed the Dishes up and put them away.His dad would be home,Soon.  
He cleans up the hair and puts away the mirror and the scissors.Jamia had left with the Twins and Miles for the weekend.  
" wanna go watch a movie and cuddle?" He suggests.  
She agreed softly. "What do you wanna watch?"He asked softly.  
"Ten inch Hero?"She suggests sweetly. "go put it in"  
Robyn got the disk and put it in the player.  
He sat down,Holding his arms out gently for her.She curled up to his chest.  
They cuddled up closely.

Gerard bit his lip as he Stared down at his Tray,He was at the cafeteria,He had gotten something small to eat,But he Just didnt want it.  
The girl was at another table , sketching in her notebook and sitting by herself. Her dull blonde hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. It was obvious she had been here for a while.  
Gerard sat next to her.He poked at his plate before he finally just pushed it away "y-You're allowed a pencil? They wont give me one..."He mumbled softly.  
"They made sure tip was dull." the girl shrugged. She had honestly stole it from someone else , but all of the pencil tips were flat . They were never sharp.  
He bit his lip "What're you drawing?"He asked,He didnt look himself anymore at this rate,Hell,He didnt even know if he had talent left, He was drained. Empty.  
"Something." the girl said. She was drawing her father , a tall man  with long hair and a beard. Just the way she remembered him before he died.

He watched her "You're good"He said softly,  "Thanks." the girl said.  
He bit his lip softly "Im Gerard.." "I'm Alice." the girl said.  
"Why are you Here?"He asked sheepishly.  
"I've been having a rough time. My step-mother put me in here." Alice sighed. Even though she was an adult ,  
she couldn't leave , she wasn't allowed.  
He bit his lip softly "Ah...My Best friend put me in here, Im not to be trusted.."  
"I know how that feels." Alice said.  
He sighed. "I took a Hand full of pills In a bath while my little girl Slept in the next room My best friend called her,Woke her up...S-She was so scared..."  
"Oh." Alice said. "My dad shot himself right in front of me , if it makes you feel any better I guess." Alice said.  
He bit hisa lip.Making sure no one was looking before he hugged her.   
Alice hugged him back. He let go once She'd hugged back.  
Alice smiled at him slightly, He bit his lip softly. "What room are you in?"  
"Room 546. I used to be in the padded room all the time but I guess they let me out fot good behavior or something." Alice said.  
He bit his lip "You're across the hall from me, 545" "Oh that's cool." Alice said with a slight smile. He smiled a little and kissed her cheek sweetly.A Blush arose on her cheeks.  
He smiled childishly.He actually felt...Okay  
He bit his lip when he heard a nurse tell her she was leaving the next day.  
Alice didn't know how to feel about that. She just nodded "Okay." she said. She was elated but devastated at the same time. At least here she had a friend, maybe more than a friend, but , out there , she had no one.  
He bit his lip "Be safe...The world really fucking sucks"  
"I will , I'm not sure if I'll do something insane to get me in here longer , but I'm not sure." Alice said.  
He hugged jer softly "Just, remember not to give up,Okay?"  
Alce hugged him. "I won't. I'll see you around sometime. " Alice said.  
Gerard sighed softly and wnt back to his room,Last thing he remembered before smelling a strong Chemical smell was a Male gaurd jumping from Behind the door  
Alice was banging on the door and screaming. The door was locked so she was hoping to get somebody's attention. She had to help him somehow.


	13. ...The Way your Makeup stains my Pillowcase,Like I'll never be the same...

Gerard stepped out of The Medical Hospital,Closing his eyes for a moment when a bitter breeze hit his face,  
Since The Rape he had Occured, And he was just now being Released from the Hospital,Well,To go to the Mental Hospital,  
He sighed a bit.Picking at the bandage on his hand,He Followed the gaurd to the car, Getting in.  
They rode for a while before getting back to the Mental hospital.Gerard hadnt spoken in Three weeks.  
He'd forgotten what his own voice sounded like.To be honest.  
Alice was still in the mental hospital. She had managed to get herself into more trouble.  
She sat down at one of the cafeteria tables. The tray she had been given consisted of a still partically frozen pizza ,  
a glass of water , and the few pills she was supposed to take.  
She was just going to put those with her collection of pills she had been making of them in her room.  
Gerard got back at lunch.He Went and got his plate,He curled up alone in the corner,Not wanting to be seen or paid attention to.  
He had a security gaurd at the Entrance, As protection,They still didnt know who had hurt gerard,  
And at this pace,Anyone ho got near him,Was a suspect.  
Alice was on the opposite side of the cafeteria. She was sitting by herself. Usually ,  
she would be sitting with Gerard , but she respected that he wanted to be left alone , so she left him alone.  
She threw out her food without even eating it and she sat back down at her table and sighed.  
  
Robyn was in bed. SHe had pretty much moved in with Frank and her boyfriend. But she had been prety low lately. She missed her dad , a lot. And now he was going to be gone for another three weeks.  
Ellie Bit His lip as he came to Robyns' Bed,In the guest room,Sitting next to her  
"Hey,Sweetheart..Dad made chicken soup,Wanna come Eat something?"She murmured softly to her.  
"I'm not hungry , thanks anyway." Robyn said. She had snacked on some apple slices earlier , so she wasn't that hungry right now.  
  
Gerard bit his lip.Everything started to get into routine over the next week, Just him going to therapy,Listening,Going back to his room,Having meals,He still hadnt spoken by the end of That week, He'd call frank and just Cry quietly,Listening to him talk.  
Alice sighed as one of the nurses nagged at her for her pill collection in the corner of the room. She was only half listening really.  
Gerard Sat by Alice at lunch without a word.He just went over and cuddled up to her.  
"Oh , hey. I haven;t seen you in a while." Alice said.  
He just held her hand sweetly.Looking up at her with Teary eyes.  
A nurse went over to them , telling Gerard had a visitor , his wife and his youngest daughter.  
Alice looked kind of hurt , but she said nothing.  
Gerard went to the visitors room,He didnt say anything,Just stayed curled up in the corner.   
Lindsey looked at him. "Daddy!" Bandit said and went over to him.  
Gerard hugged Her,He didnt speak. "Take care of your mom..."He whispered to Bandit,hugging her,.Hewas pretty sure He'd never get to see her after this.He handed over his note he'd written to Lindsey,Asking for a divorce.   
Bandit hugged him back. "Daddy , I want to be with you , mommy said she doesn't want me to see you anymore , but I want to. I don't want to leave you daddy." Bandit said.  
"When you're older..Honey...Daddy loves you..."He mumbled quietly to Her  
"Daddy is going away,For a while,Just like when you where younger..."He whispered "And I'll come back.."  
"No , you can't leave me. Daddy please. Don't" Bandit pleaded with him , she had tears in her eyes now. She couldn't lose him , she just couldn't.  
He hugs her softly "Im sorry,Bandit,Daddy will be back.."He mumbled. "Daddy needs to be alone right now."  
Bandit let go. She went back over to her mom and they soon left. She didn't even say goodbye to him. "Daddy lied , didn't he? He's not coming back , is he?" Bandit asked her mom , half way home. She only shook her head , not saying anything.  
  
Gerard stayed in his room the rest of the night,Too sick to his stomach to eat and too emotionally Dead to function.  
Alice didn't even bother trying to talk to him;Angry.  
He came out a few days later,He was pale and ghad lost alot of weight.  
Alice was in a counseling session. She went to different ones then Gerard did. This one focused on recovering from things that cause MST.  
Gerard was in group when the entire building went on lockdown,There where some bomb threats and a Few guys with guns on the loose.He Grumbled as they where all filed into closets.  
Alice happened to be shoved in the same closet as Gerard.  
Gerard grabbed the hand of the first person he could find when they where told to sit down and find hands to hold, He hid his face in his knees.  
Alice held the other person's hand , not knowing it was Gerard's. Gerard started to sob softly,. He didnt know wht he was crying,But the dark just made him feel like having a pity party for himself.  
Alice hugged the person next to her who was crying. "Don't freak out , okay?" Alice asked him quietly.  
He hid his face in her shoulder and closed his eyes.  
They stayed there for about 10 hours before the situation was finally cleared up. Alice had fallen asleep cuddled up to him.  
They let them all go back to thier rooms. Alice , realizing it was Gerard , went back to room as soon as she was allowed , she still felt hurt.  
  
The next morning at Breakfast Gerard stayed to himself. He was closing himself off even more than before.  
He went throughout the day, At Dinner he sat next to Alice.  
Alice poked at he food. "So when were you going to tell me you're married?" Alice asked out of nowhere.  
He shrughs softly.He hadnt spoken to anyone apart from bandit and wanted to keep it that way.   
Alice sighed. "You know what? I really liked you . okay? You didn't have to lie to me. What , do you think I wouldn't be able to take it? Maybe. But that's no excuse to not tell me things like this before I start to fall for you." Alice said and got up and went back to her room since lunch was over.  
"Im divorcing her.I dont love her-"He whispered before she left,He started to cry,Hiding in his room.  
Alice hid in the corner of her room.  
He hid his face. the next week went on without him speaking. Then the second.  
Soon enough Alice had been taken to the hospital , she had taken her pills , all at once.  
Gerard was eating lunch when they took Alice out. His eyes widened.  
They put Alice on a stretcher and got her into an ambulance.  
He followed them to the lobby.  
"Sir , you have to stay back." one of the paramedics told him as they got her onto the ambulance. He started to cry. Scared.  
"We're sure she'll be okay." one of the paramedic's told him.  
  
Life as Gerard Way Knew it,Was never really going to be the same.It never was,Especially After 9/11/2001.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for One? Sure.


	14. ...Dirty Water...

A Few weeks passed before Gerard was able to go home.He waited for Frank's car paitently,Humming to himself.  
Alice looked over at him. She sat outside. She was free to go for about an hour , but she had to walk down to a bus stop or something if she actually wanted to leave , but she didn't have any money so she just stayed there. She didn't really have anywhere else to go.  
He hugged her softly, Nuzzling her shoulder in a childish manner while Frank loaded his bags into the car.

They had made up;For the most part. It was still a little rough,But nothing too bad.   
Alice hugged him back. She was pretty sure this was the last time he would ever see him again.  
He felt tears fall down his face. He gave het a slip of pper with his phone number on it;Alice pocketed the paper after glancing at it slightly.She hugged him tight.  
He kisses her cheek softly before leaving.He didnt say anything the entire car ride.  
Frank looked at him. "I'm glad they let you out of there. Robyn's been an absolute wreck without you." Frank said.  
He nodded a little. He got his stitches out in a few more days and he was Still healing,Physically and emotionally.  
When they got there he went inside,He curled up to Robyn,Nuzzling her like he had Alice.That was his only real way of showing affection. He still didnt talk unless it was Literally Life or death.  
Robyn hugged him. She hadn't really been functioning anymore. She had lost a lot of weight because she had been refusing to eat , she couldn't sleep anymore , it was bad.  
He just stayed curled up to her.Falling asleep;Robyn following suit.  
He woke up later to Frank giving them both their medicine.  
Robyn didn't even bother trying to fight him and took her medicine. Gerard took his obediently.  
He curled up, Wincing a little.His pain meds having worn off;Robyn honestly felt bad for him.  
He closed his eyes and stayed Dead still for a while.  
Robyn went to go see what her boyfriend was up to.   
  
Ellie was curled up in the basement with his dads guitar.He looked up when Robyn sat next to him.  
"Hey."He murmured Gently,Making Brief Eye-Contact.  
"You alright?" she asked him "Yeah Everything okay up there?"   
"Yeah." Robyn said and kissed his forehead.  
He kisses her gently, Robyn kissed him back immediately.  
He smiled a little and caressed her curves.   
Robyn smiled into the kiss.  
" I love you. " he murmured softly.  
"I love you too." she said.  
"I Love you more"  
"Not possible."   
His cheeks turned red and he pulled her close,Grinning like a total fucking idiot.  
"Wanna go visit Mikey with me?"  
"Okay." Robyn said.  
He slid his shoes on,Getting dressed. He slid his phone into his pocket.  
"Cmon"  
Robyn nodded;They held hands as they walked to the hospital  
They got to Mikey's Hospital room and went in;Mikey was curled up,Asleep.He curled up with Mikey sweetly,Closing his eyes;Robyn followed suit.Mikey just snuggled up to them,Comfortable and warm,They both wound up falling asleep.  
  
Alice decided to call Gerard;Having nowhere else to go and No-One else to call for help.  
Gerard awnsered,Half awake."Hmm?"He hummed quietly,Hoping it was audible.  
"Hey uh , I kinda need your help with something if it's okay. " Alive said , trying to hold back her sobbing.  
"W-What is it?"He mumbled shakily.  
"I don't have anywhere to stay... my stepmother kicked me out. I was wondering if you knew anyone I could stay with?" Alice asked  him.  
"Y-You can stay with Me,If you want.."He said softly.  
"Really? I don't want to be any trouble." Alice said.  
" it'll be fine. " he said softly.  
They talked for a while before Gerard hung up.  
Gerard drove to the bus station where Alice was waiting.  
He got out nd went over;Hugging her tightly,She hugged back quickly.  
" cmon.." He mumbled. He lead her to the car,Opening the door for her.  
When they got there Gerard held her door for her;He offered her a hand that she Gladly took.  
He went inside. " make yourself at home" he shows her the guest room. She hugged him again tightly "Thank you.."She mumbled softly.  
Gerard went and curled up on the couch,Alice put her things away.  
After a while  Alice went back into the living room to see what Gerard was up to. Gerard was just playing with the hem of the blanket.  
Alice sat down near him and smiled at him.He made room under the blanket;She crawled under it with him,Snuggling into his side.He held her sweetly.  
"You okay?"She asked softly;He nodded,Nuzzling her.He felt safe,Safer than he had in a long time.  
They both cuddled until they found themselves asleep.  
  
He woke up about two hurs later.He Called and ordered Some chinese takeout. He Went and Woke Alice up,Getting what she wanted and letting her go back to sleep,He carried her to his bed and let her rest more,Hedrove to the hospital,Getting all of their orders and Called a cab.He Felt Much better after getting some good sleep.  
Robyn had ended up in between Mikey and Ellie. She had woken up to their dad asking what they wanted for takeout.  
She told him what she wanted and got up and hugged him before he left. "Hey , can we come over back home too , or are you in the middle of something?" she asked ,  
she kinda wanted to go home , but she wanted to be with Ellie , and Mikey as well.  
He shrugs "Go ahead, Honey.Ive got a Friend over,Dont scare her.Okay..Shes really nice"He said softly. He Left. Ellie yawns a bit "Well,Mikey,Do you want me to stay here?" Robyn asked softly. Robyn smiled and waited up for Ellie and Mikey.   
"No thanks.."He murmured.  
Ellie held his hand carefully. He knew that his arms still hurt, he snuggled with Mikey once Robyn was up. "Wanna watch a movie on your laptop?"He murmured softly.Mikey nods a bit,Childish.  
Ellie put in one of Mikeys favourite movies. He sat next to him on the bed, holding him gently.  
He knew how much mikey was hurting emotionally. He wanted to make it better.  
Mikey smiled slightly at Ellie , They where almost the same size,Ellie was tall and Lanky,Like her mother had been.  
He pulled Ellie close with a whiny noise  He kissed Mikeys cheek innocently. " don't hurt yourself" he mumbled. He still had most of his stitches."I won't I learned my lesson." Mikey said.   
" no. I meant don't stretch too much or anything. You don't need to tear your stitches. " he murmured.  
"Oh. Right." Mikey said. The stitches at this point just felt like part of his body.  
He held him. "Just because they get taken out in two weeks doesn't mean they're not necessary. " Mikey nods softly.  
Ellie rests his head on Mikey's chest ,He hoped Mikey knew how loved he was.   
  
Robyn unlocked the door She wondered who dad's friend was. Maybe he was secretly gay and that's why she hadn't been seeing Lindsey around lately.She got her food and went to the basement.  
Alice was in the living room with Gerard and they were watching some reruns of Saturday Night Live and sharing a big thing of Seseme chicken and Fried Rice.  
"Oh." Alice said. "So wait you had two kids?" Alice said. "That's cool. I never got to have kids." Alice shrugged.  
" yeah" he smiled weakly. Alice looked at him. "You okay?" Alice asked him.  
" yeah. Just getting tired..." "You're lying." Alice said , she made him looked at her in the eyes. "Okay , but just know that you can talk to me about anything. I don't like when you keep things from me." Alice said.  
" I just... I'm sad. And I don't know why..," " That's okay." Alice said and she hugged him gently.  
He hid his face in her shoulder.Holding onto her innocently. Alice held him close to her,He starts to cry quietly.  
He slowly just cried himself to sleep,Shaking softly.  
  
Mikey cried as he picked at the bandages;He wanted to hurt himself.He needed to hurt himself. Ellie sighed shakily as he sang quietly and whispered to Mikey;Trying to soothe him,He rubbed his back slowly and gently. He just wanted Mikey to feel better. "Mikes? It'll be okay..."He whispered.  
Mikey slowly calmewd himself; He held onto Ellie as he shook. Ellie sighs "Wanna know a secret?"He mumbled.Mikey nods a little "Ive...Been hurting myself."He mumbled. Mike paused. "No don't do that." Mike said.  
He sighed shakily" I'm sorry I just-"   "No , just don't do it anymore." Mikey said. He hid his face. l I don't wanna exist-" He was starting to learn what Dysphoria was,And he was starting to realise that he wasnt how he was supposed to be.  
"Don't say that , you're a wonderful young man. You have a great girlfriend , a great father , and I always got your back , you know that right?" Mike said. He cried "Thats the thing- Im not a guy-"He cried,And he was filled with it.  
"Hey. You are a guy. If you want to be a guy , you can be a guy. You can do almost anything you want. " Mike said. '  
He cried " I can't even walk past a mirror without wanting to cry. You don't understand-"  "No I do." Mikey said and he hugged him.  
" you where self conscious. Not in the wrong body. Mikey." "Still ! I'm sure we can fix this , can you take hormones or get surgery for this kind of stuff?" Mikey asked.  
He nods " but I don't know how to ask dad-"  
"I mean he already knows your trans , and I'm sure he won't have a problem with it. We'll all pitch in if it comes down to it." Mikey said.  
He sighed shakilyy. " I can't even have most of the surgery until I'm over 18." He was just now nearing 15.  
"But I'm sure that if you dad gives consent to it , it can happen." Mikey said.  
He hid his face. Sighing shakily. Ellie had to leave soon after;Frank coming to pick him up since it was Raining pretty Badly.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry,Guys;I had awful weather yesterday and i had my computer off incase of lightening. I'll be posting about 3 chapters to make up for it.


	15. ...Eternal Summer...

A Few days passed before Mikey was able to come home;Frank took him in for a few weeks;Since Jamia was off with friends with the twins and Miles.Ellie woke up and went down stairs,Fixing breakfast. Robyn was still asleep on the couch Where she'd fallen asleep last night.He sighed,Scrambling some eggs and making some Meatless Sausage for Frank;Some regular sausage for everyone else.  
He saw Mikey come down and sat on the counter;Mikey smiled slightly at him.  
Ellie was the first to break the silence.  "Im gonna talk to dad.Today..." He whispered softly. 'Good." Mikey said. " I'm scared-" "Don't be." Mike said.  
They sat in silence for a while.  
"Mikey?"  
"Yeah?"  
" your my idol. " he mumbled.  
Mike chuckled. "Thanks , kiddo. That means a lot." he said.  
He cuddled up to Mikey. " always have been. " he admits sheepishly.  
They hugged,Long and heartfelt. It was broken by Ellie moving away to get the Milk  
" want some cereal?"  
"Sure."  
he slid it to him. Sticking a soon in.  
He fixes his own and smiles a little,He bit his lip.  
Mike smiled once he was finished and put his bowl in the sink , careful not to wake up Robyn.  
Once Mikey was up stairs he sat with his dad  " I want a sex change"  He blurts.  
"Well , if that's what you want , then I give you my consent to get one." Frank said.  
He hugs him. " can y-you make the doctors appointments?" "Yep." Frank said.  
he thanked him. Nuzzling him softly. Frank smiled at him.  
He bit his lip. " I d-don't know how old I'll have to be before they can start.."  
"We'll ask when we get there." Frank said. He nodded softly "I-Im gonna go up stairs..."He mumbled.  
  
Alice and Gerard where huddled up on the Couch. Gerard woke up,Going to pee and coming Ro rhe kitchen;He washed his hands and wrote "Hand soap" On the shopping list.  
Alice was still sleeping while slouched over on the couch. Gerard took his medicine and curled up to her,Kissing her cheek gently.She started to wake up. "G'morning,Love"He murmurs. "good morning"She blushed.  
He hugs her "Sleep well?"  
She nods and curls into his chest sweetly.He smiled "Good,Sweetheart."He said, "Want breakfast?"  
Alice nodded. "Yes please." she said. He gets up "What do you want me to fix you?"  
"I don't care. Whatever you're comfortable with making. I can just get some cereal for myself , you don't have to cook for me." Alice said.  
"Are you okay with Eggs and bacon?"  
Alice nodded.  
He cooked for everybody.  
Alice kissed his cheek before he went into the kitchen.  
Robyn got there and ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed.  
He fixed his plate "Come fix your plate,Robyn,Alice"  
Robyn got a plate of some food and sat down at the table.  
:So is she your niece or something?" Alice asked Gerard ; referring to Robyn as she fixed a plate of food for herself.  
"Shes my daughter"He said,Biting his lip.   
"Oh." Alice said.Robyn waved at her awkwardly as if to say Hi He smiled a bit,Sitting across from the two  
  
Ellie went up to Mikey's room. " "So what did your dad say?" Mikey asked. "He's going to make the appointments..."He mumbled softly.  
"Good." Mike said. Robyn got there;Ellie hugs her close,All he wanted to do was snuggle in quiet.  
"Can we cuddle?"He asked sweetly. "Of course"She lead him to his bedroom.  
He curled up to Robyn.Hiding his face.He was depressed.  
"I love you,Alot,Nerd."He murmured,Smiling softly.  
"You too , you dork." Robyn said softly and chuckled.  
He kissed her softly and smiled "Lets go to the park"  
"Okay." Robyn said.  
He got up,Putting on his boots.  
Robyn got her shoes on.  
He Grabbed her hand and headed off.  
Robyn held his hand and followed him.  
He Bit his lip and dipped into the woods.  
She followed quietly as he wondered his way through;Navigating them.He made sure to keep her close.  
He smiled a bit,He found a tree house and climbed up.  
He helped her before coming up;He smiled softly.He loved Robyn.He was just...Confused.  
" no problem" he smiled. He sat on the couch. " dad helped me build this like. Four years ago. I haven't been up here sense. "  
"How come?" Robyn asked , sitting on on of his legs while putting her legs on top of the other one. He shrugs. " just kinda forgot about it. " he said.   
He kisses her deeply,Leaving them both breathless. After a few hours they decided to head home;He climbed down first before she followed;Before he knew it he was being tied to a chair in a warehouse,Robyn was tied to a table;He felt tears run down his face as a man came out of the dark corner;He Forced Ellie to watch as he Forced Robyn to preform favors for him.  
Ellie sobbed,Closing his eyes tightly when the man wasnt looking. The guy Left them there. Ellie managed to get himself free;He gotHer untied and got her dressed;They ran to the side of the road,Having someone call the cops.  
Ellie held Robyn as she cried;The doctors tried to Treat her but she wouldnt let anyone other than Ellie touch her,They called Gerard,And Frank,Telling them they needed to come to the Hospital.That there had been an 'Accident'.  
They slowsly managed to get a Rape kit done;Ellie holding Robyn the entire time;She was completely broken.  
After about 5 hours,Once the rape kit was done and she'd been given medication to fight against Pregnancy and STDs,She was allowed Home.  
Life was going to be changing,Soon.Even more than it already had... They just had no idea,Yet.They where oblivious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa its so short-  
> Sorry! There will be another chapter (Or two?) After this.


	16. ...Fated...

Robyn sighed to herself as she brushed her teeth. She had been pretty distant from everyone except her boyfriend ever since she had told people she was pregnant. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to keep it or not.  
She was just glad she didn't have to go to court anymore about this. She sighed as she rinsed her mouth and then left the bathroom.  
It had been nearly 4 months since the Incident;Ellie and Robyn both had been in extensive Therapy.  
Gerard came up to the bathroom,Knocking "I Made dinner,Robyn..you need to eat,for you...For the baby"He Pleaded.  
she hadnt spoken to him or hardly left her room since the rape had happened and it was starting to bother him;  
Robyn nodded at him and put her hair into a ponytail and she sighed.  
"I'll be there in a minute." Robyn said before he walked away. Alice was sitting in the living room ,  
watching Doctor Who and eating a bowl of cereal since she had to leave for work in a little bit anyway.  
Gerard Gave her a plate,Making sure not to spook her,  
He was afraid that if he so much as breathed wrong she'd hide.  
He fixed his own plate and Kissed Alice's head "Be careful I Love you,Dont forget to pick up our meds."He said,  
Kissing her softly and Going to the dining room to sit with Robyn."Frank texted me"he said softly  
"AboutEllie..He said that the doctor has examined him,And said that the Top surgery is going to be a bit easier than expected,Since hes not all that big"Gerard said softly.  
Robyn took the plate of food. Alice smiled at Gerard. "Only if you don't forget to take your medication as well." Alice said and she headed out after she had started the dishwasher and stuff.  
Robyn sighed and ate her food. She didn't really feel like doing much of anything.  
Pretty much all she did was sleep , get up to pee a lot , throw up , eat , repeat. That was her life now.  
Gerard sighed shakily " I- Can i hug you.."He mumbled softly,He missed his little girl.  
Gerard was scared. He hugged her once she said he could.Holding her until she moved away,He didnt fight it.He let her.  
Robyn nodded and let him hug her for a moment before she back away a little , just an instinct.  
He bit his lip " I still love you... You're my baby, I always will." He promised. He held her hand gently. Giving her all control of pulling away. Robyn stayed there and held his hand.  
  
Ellie sighed shakily as he sat on the table at the Doctors,He had started Testosterone about a week ago,and they had planned For his Top surgery to be in about two months. He just wanted to go back home and see Robyn.  
Frank was in the bathroom at the doctors office , he had to excuse himself for a minute which was probable bad for Ellie since he was already kind of a nervous wreck , but it wouldn't take him that long.  
Ellie was taking deep breaths as the doctor examined everything and made sure that they wouldnt have to split the surgery into multiples.  
When he heard they wouldnt have to he relaxed a little.  
Once the doctor was done he explained everything that would go on and went ahead and sent off blood work. "Okay,Go speak with the receptionist.They'll give ytou a set date and Everything and we'll get this on the road" The doctor left.  
Ellie pulled his binder and shirt back on.Sighing shakily. He curled up,feeling a bit violated.  
Frank got out of the bathroom just as the doctor began to explain what they were going to do about his top surgery.  
He smiled a little bit at Ellie. He kissed the side of his head.  
''You did a good job today. I'm sure Robyn would be very proud if she knew how brave you were today." Frank said ,  
texting Gerard about what was going on.  
He sighed shakily and held franks hand innocently. He bit his lip "I Feel violated-"He mumbled softly.  
He was blushing bright red "Robyn hasnt even seen me topless-"He mumbled once the doctor gone.  
"Okay..Lets go set a date-"He mumbled softly, Pulling his hoodie on.  
"Well the good things is that once everything is done , you won't have to do this anymore. Am I right?" Frank said to him and he helped him off of the table. He sighed shakily. " but then I have my junk reconstruction and stuff. More awkward fondling. "  
"But then after that , you'll be free." Frank said. He sighed shakily and bit his lip " I just feel weird- not even anyone I've liked has touched me there-" "It's okay to feel that way." Frank said.  
He blushed "Lets go make the appointment"He said softly. He slid his hands into his pockets.  
"Can we make it soon?"He sighed. "Like,First open date?" Frank nodded. "Of course." Frank said.  
The first open date was two weeks. He took it happily. He was afraid that if he waited too long he'd get scared. He knew this was what he wanted. But he was afraid he wouldn't make it through the surgery or something.  
Frank put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine." he said quietly.  
He siggs a little, biting his lip. He couldn't help but smile. He read the info they gave him while they where in the car.  
Frank drove to Gerard;s place while Ellie read the info.  
When they got there he went inside, going to Robyns room. He knocked let he door.   
  
Gerard was cleaning up a bit. Frank smiled at Gerard." everything okay?" He asked him.  
"Yeah." Frank said. "So where's Alice?" Frank asked. He was just bored and needed a conversation starter.  
" first day at her new job" he smiled softly   
"Oh cool." Frank said.  
He smiled. He kisses franks cheek in a friend manner. Hugging him.  
Frank hugged him back. He yawned and moved away.  
Frank sat on the couch.  
Gerard finished cleaning.  
Frank sighed , watching tv just as Alice came home with two pill bottle in her hand.  
"Okay so this one's for you." Alice said handing them to Gerard.  
He put it with his other. Kissing we gently. " I thought you worked until 6?"  
Alice smiled and kissed him back.  
"Well my coworker wanted to take an extra shift today since she's getting a paid vacation in a few weeks and won't work for that week so I let her take mine." Alice said.  
He kisses her gently. " want me to fix you a hot bath?"  
"That would be great babe. Thank you." Alice said and kissed his lips.  
  
"Come in." Robyn said , hearing a knock on the door. He came and curled up with her. " hey.."   
"Hey." Robyn said. He sat the info packets on the bed. " the 20th." He said. " I have my top surgery on the 20th"  
Robyn smiled. "That's awesome." she said and she hugged him.  
He held her softly. He closes his eyes " I'm nervous. "   
"Don't be , you'll be fine." Robyn said He held onto her softly. Rubbing her tummy   
Robyn smiled at him.  
" I love you..."  
"I love you more." Robyn said to him.  
He kisses her gently.  
Robyn kissed him back.  
He held her softly. "Have you decided what you wanna do with the baby yet?"  
"Closed Adoption"She said a little too fast.  
He kisses her head. " I'll be here for you. Okay?" He held her Closer. Covering them up gently.   
Robyn nodded. "What do you want me to do? Do you think I should keep it?" Robyn asked him.  
" it's your body. I say we should keep it. But it's you that has to decide. "   
Robyn nodded. "Okay." Robyn said.  
He big his lip. " I feel weird. " "How come?" Robyn asked.  
" I've never even been naked with anyone and I just had a thirty something chick feel me up. " he said.  
"Well she's a doctor , at least she knows what she's doing." Robyn said.  
He sighed. " it still feels weird. " he shrugged. Holding her close." I mean- there as that one time when we where like. 7. And we shoved our hands down each others pants. But that was different " Robyn chuckled. "I gotta pee , I'll be right back." Robyn said.   
Once she was  back he yawned.  He held her." How do you feel today. "   
  "Like usual." Robyn said.   He sighed. " I'm Sorry sweetheart."  
  
Life had changed.But maybe it;'d be for the better.Maybe not.


	17. ...Faithful...

Some hours later Gerard decided to go check on the two.  
He saw them snuggled up to eachother asleep and smiled softly,Carefully reaching around to Ellie's side and undoing his binder so that he wouldn't suffocate himself.He Carefully moved Robyn to her bed,Tucking her in,He put Ellie in Bed with her. He trusted Ellie alot.He knew Ellie wouldnt Hurt her, He tucked him in,Too,Going down stairs,He cleaned up the living room.  
Alice had just gotten into some pajamas after taking a bath. She dried her hair and brushed it before going downstairs to see what Gerard was doing. Gerard was at the table,Drawing From a picture he'd taken of Ellie.  
Alice smiled. "Hey." she said and kissed his cheek. He smiled a bit and kissed her gently "Hey,Love"  
Alice kissed him back. "So what are you working on?" Alice asked him.  
Hew shrugs "Drawing Ellie And Robyn."He said softly, Going back to drawing.  
"That's nice. It looks really good." Alice said.  
He smiled a bit "Its good so far"He said.  
Alice kissed his head before sitting down on the couch.  
He continued to draw for a few hours before having to get up and stretch.  
Alice was watching tv.  
He laid himself out on the floor with a pornographic moan.  
He stretched out like a cat and just kinda laid there for a few minutes.  
"You alright there?" Alice asked him.  
"Ohyes-"He mumbled,Sitting up after a moment "Every single bone in my body just popped at once.I Think i came a bit-"He mumbled  
"Oh..." Alice said. He got up after a bit,.Kissing her head and going back to drawing. He Sighed softly,  
Alice smiled as he kissed her head. She was so happy.For the first time in along time.  
He Finished the drawing and bit his lip,Snapping it into a frame after he colored it in a bit, He Sat it on the mantle for him to find.  He cuddled up to Alice "How about we go up stairs and watch a movie?"  
Alice smiled and kissed his nose. "Okay."she said softly.  
He Lead her up stairs,Putting in a cheesy romance movie,Within seconds he was in a clean shirt and his boxers,Curling up beside her.  
Alice smiled , curling up to him.  
He kisses her shoulder softly,They where yet to have sex and it had been nearly 5 months.Gerard was starting to picture a sexless marriage in front of him,But for some reason he was kind of okay with that.If Alice didnt want it,He wasnt going to pressure her.  
Alice smiled as Gerard kissed her shoulder. She wasn't really too sure if she wanted to have sex , but if she did , it HAD to be protected sex. She wasn't in a rush to have sex since she had been sexually abused in her past , and she didn't want any kids or get sick , so if they did have sex , there would have to be a condom.  
He kisses her head softly "I Love you"He murmured softly,He held her.He didnt care that he was practically celebate. He Got by perfectly fine with masturbating and Cold showers. "I love you more." Alice said. He kisses her nose softly "Want to order chinese?"  It was only about 8:30 PM.  
"Sure."  Alice said. She smiled when Gerard kissed her nose. He smiled and let her decide what she wanted before calling in,He got the kids' favorite,Too. He told them the address and hung up.  
Alice smiled and kissed his cheek after he hung up. They snuggled with eachother until the food got there;He went and got it;Paying and putting the Kids' in the microwave.  
He Giggled,Showing her how to hold the chop sticks;She slowly got the hang of it.  
He smiled,He ate his, Stealing a few pieces of hers here and there.  
Alice let him and she ate some of his as well.  
he giggled "We're the grossly cute couple.Arent we?"  
"Yep." Alice chuckled.They finished their meal and Cuddled up,Managing to fall asleep.

At an ungodly hour of the morning Ellie awoke to the sound of his Lover puking in the bathroom.  
Ellie ran after her,Holding her hair back, He whispered to her soothingly, Rubbing her back softly.  
Robyn eventually stopped , dry heaving a little at the end since there was nothing left for her to choke back up.  
He helped her up gently. Running her back. He wiped her face. " you're okay sweetheart..." He murmured softly. He closed his eyes for a moment. Just holding her. Robyn didn't say anything;Hiding her face in his chest.She was sick of being sick.  
He fixed her some soup And brought it to her Once he'd helped her in bed,He kissed her forehead gently.  
Robyn smiled at him slightly. "Thank you." Robyn murmured softly.  
Ellie kissed Her head "Rest,Okay?"He said softly.He had to go Take his last Test for high school,He was now 16 and graduating.  
"Okay." Robyn said. "Do good on your test. Okay?" Robyn said to him.  
"Okay,I Love you Alot,Take care of yourself and the baby."He smiled.  
"I will. I love you too , a lot." Robyn said.She sat up a little and kissed his lips.

Gerard woke up and put a note on the counter,Telling everyone where he was going.He boarded the subway once he got to the Stop,Going to The graveyard where Dani was burried.  
He sat the red roses he had bought her km her grave. Sitting against her headstone. He opens the bottle of cheap Whiskey and took a swig.  He curled up. He mumbled softly for a while,Before he could stop himself  He had drank It All,He sighed shakily,Stumbling his way home.  
Gerard stumbled home and passed out on the couch. Alice looked at Gerard. She bit her lip , but she didn't say anything , she just went back to cleaning the kitchen. Ellie went down stairs,The entire downstairs level smelled of Strong Alcohol.  
Alice was cleaning up a little bit. "Wheres the party?"He asked,Half-joking.  
"I don't know , _ask Gerard_." Alice said;Venom dripping from his name.A Little pissed.  
He bit his lip, Sitting on the older,Larger male until he woke up "Goaway-"He whined "Gerard,what the fuck did you do?"  
"Huh? Oh? I Had a drink- No big deal-"You couldnt even understand him properly.  
"Robyn cant know that this is currently happening.Fuck-"  
Alice didn't say anything,Scrubbing the counter tops.  
He Pulled herard to his room and locked him in. "Dont let him out."He mumbled, Leaving. He took the test as quickly as he could before Racing home.Hoping to get there before Robyn came down or anything

Robyn had been awake,Watching TV,   
He sat next to her "Hey."  
"Hi"she mumbled quietly.  
"You okay?"He kissed her tummy.  
Robyn nodded. "Yeah I'm alright. Is dad okay? I haven't seen him yet today." Robyn said.  
"He was feeling sick,Went back to bed"  
"Oh." Robyn said;Not believing him a bit.  
They snuggled for a while. "you're so precious.."He mumbled.  
"I'm not"She mumbled quietly.  
"You are"  
"No."  
"You are to me"  
She smiled softly,Feeling happy,Wanted.  
He held her "You're everything to me"  
Robyn smiled and kissed his forehead.  
He smiled weakly "My surgery is in The day after tomorrow.."He said.  
"You'll be fine." Robyn reassured him.  
"I know.Im just worrying."He said "Your appointment is tomorrow,To see the baby"  
"I know , I'm excited and I'm nervous at the same time." Robyn said.  
He smiled softly "I'll be there"he said.  
"Good" Robyn said.  
they Just talked and snuggled for a while.  
Robyn looked at him. "You'll be okay." she told him;She could tell he was scared,  
He nuzzled her softly "I Love you...Promise to be there for me?"  
"I promise. I love you too." Robyn said.  
"They said that im probably gonna have to stay the night, Because of my anemia and shit. They said that i might lose a bit more blood than they're okay with"He said.  
"Well we have the same blood type , I'm sure I can help you out with that if it came down to it." Robyn said.  
"They dont expect it to be that bad,They just expect me to be really weak afterwords.I may be fine after.But they've gotta be prepared for worst case.."He mumbled.  
"I know. I can't help but worry sometimes." Robyn said.  
He nuzzled her sweetly. Closing his eyes.  
They share a kiss, Soft.Gentle.Full of love.  
"Lets go to bed"  
"Okay." Robyn said.  
They headed up stairs and snuggled up in the bed.He held her close;Falling asleep,She followed soon after.It was only 4 PM,But who cared.They needed the rest.


	18. ...Fatal...

Gerard was up late one night.He curled up on his bed and put the Old VSH Tape in. It was him and Dani when they'd found out that they where going to have Robyn.  
They where both grinning and holding hands,Gerard had splattered paint up his arms and on his face and neck,And Dani Was wearing a Two-Piece suit,The Jacket unbuttoned and hanging off of her shoulders.  
Just seeing her made him want to cry.  
Gerard dosed off to a tape of He and Dani at the hospital,Hours after Robyn had been born,He once again,Was covered in ink and paint.  
~  
Gerard sighed softly as he Sat At the bottom of The WTC, Drawing. "Hey,Nerd! What're you drawing?" A girl grinned. He smiled a bit "Oh.. Just A Tree"He mumbled softly.  
"Can I see it? " Dani asked him. She hoped he didn't mind , she was just curious and it wasn't like she was going to try to embarrass him or anything.  
He shrugged and let her see " Not much,Yet"He murmured softly.  
He Looked up at her and suddenly he was on one Knee,Wedding band in hand,About six months Later.   
Dani nodded.  
"Yes." she simply said , trying to ignore the fact that she was almost crying at this point because after all of the shit that even both of them went through , they could actually do this now.  
He grinned and slid the rinfg on her,Kissing her deeply "God i fucking love you-"  
Dani smiled and kissed him back. Once he had pulled away she shook her head playfully at what he said. "I love you more." She chuckled.  
He grinned "LEts go home,Love."He murmured.  He handed her the little box. '' _ **Demolition Lovers xo**_ '' The top read.  
"Okay." Dani said and a smile and she held onto his hand , never wanting to let go at that moment in time. Everything just seemed to be falling into place.  
She had gotten the hand of juggling her job and doing online school at the same time and Gerard had gotten a job as an intern at Cartoon Network Studios.  
Everything seemed to be going fine for once. She held the box tight.  
Suddenly everything flashed before His Eyes,He could see the Towers falling inront of him,People screaming,Running towards the Scene,Sirens..He felt sick immediately.  
"Calm down everyone we know what the procedure!" Her manager had yelled at everyone  , pretty much shoving his way through a bunch of people.  
"You know what? Fuck you , women and children get out first. That's the new procedure , okay? I didn't have to show up today. I've got an eight month old at home that needs me!" Dani said,helping a while bunch of people outside before she had gotten out herself , but since she was asthmatic , this was causing a lot of breathing problems for her already , plus she had gotten a pretty bad burn on her arm.  
Gerard remembered the Sound of a Cop shoving past him before everything flashed to the hospital,one moment he was talking to her,The next,She had dissapeared,The bed was a mess and There was blood on the ground.His head swirled.   
"Please don't be upset with me , this is how this has to be.I love you" Those were Dani's last words pretty much. Most of this was unexpected , she was supposed to be able to go home , but she never got to...  
If flashed to her funeral. But this time no one could see him, he could see another version of himself, though.  
Mikey was at home , babysitting Robyn since Gerard didn't want to take her with him since Dani's parents were somewhat crazy and would want to take Robyn away from him.  
He could see himself fall to the ground by the coffin sobbing,He covered his mouth.People rushed over to Help him but he just laid there,Sobbing and shaking.  
All her parents did were roll their eyes. They didn't even want to come , but they had thought Dani had left her money to them , so they just decided to come just to pay respect or something like that , only to find out later that all of it , a total of $1000 that she had saved would be put in a savings account for Robyn later , since they hadn't establish anything for her so they could help her save up for college , or whatever she wanted to do.  
Gerard just wanted to take her place.Die,Be the one in the coffin.That meant Robyn would still have her mother.That meant that He had to suffer.That he'd probably Never be the same...  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and probably needs explaining,But I'll explain if anyone asks.Sound like a plan?


	19. ...Sleeping with Roaches...

Morning came a little too soon on surgery Day and Ellie found himself in the bathroom topless. Just kind of holding his breasts.  
He was just glad he wouldn't have to ducking deal with them anymore.  
Robyn looked at him for a brief moment before going to go see if Frank was there yet.  
Once frank got there Robyn and Ellie loaded up in the back seat, Robyn held onto Ellie's hand as Frank drove there.  
Ellie was a nervous Shaky wreck.  
Robyn held him close and she kissed his head. "Don't be scared. I'm gonna be right outside the room the whole time. " Robyn said , trying to reassure him everything was going to be fine.  
She herself was worried as well. Not only about Ellie's surgery , but also about her dad going to court to get Bandit back.  
They got there and prepped everything before taking him into surgery.  
Robyn bit her lip and she didn't say anything much. She just told him she loved him before they took him away.  
The surgery lasted about three hours over the expected time before a doctor finally came out, letting them know that they did need to keep him for a day or two due to blood loss, but that it'd be fine, they'd already expected it;Thus leaving them to be Prepared.  
Robyn nodded. Frank was getting paranoid about all of this. So was Robyn , but it was less obvious.  
The nurse explained that only one person could go back until he wad out of Recovery.   
Frank rubbed Robyns back "You can go first,Okay?"  
"Oh come on don't be like that. He's your son , go ahead and go first." Robyn said.  
"You need to see him so you'll go eat and take a nap"He said,Shed been refusing to do anything until he was out.   
Robyn sighed and she gave up. "Okay." Robyn said.  
The nurse lead her to the room "He's still waking up,He's gonna be groggy and in some pain.Okay?"  
Robyn followed the nurse and nodded. "Okay. Thank you." Robyn said. The nurse let her go in.   
Ellie was half awake, Just kinda staring into space.  
Robyn went in and smiled at Ellie slightly.  
He whined softly "Is it over?"He mumbled faintly, He was pale, He hugged the pillow softly.  
"Yeah , it's over." Robyn said.  
"Are you sure?" He wasnt really there,It was purely Anesthesia talking.  
"Yeah." Robyn said and she smiled at him slightly.  
He reached over and grabbed her hand,Still holding the pillow to his chest with the other arm. "Im cold.."He mumbled.  
Robyn held onto his hand. He was cold. She sighed and looked at him.  
The nurse broughy more blankets,At the moment he was behind three curtains,Two on the sides ad one at the foot of the bed,So you could hear everything outside the room.She covered him up.  
He bit his lip softly,He curled up,Wincing softly, they hadnt given him an pain medicine due to the ammount of drugs they'd given him to get him to sleep.  
Robyn thanked the nurse before she kissed his hand. "I love you , so much." she said.  
"So  do you have any ideas on a new name for yourself?" Robyn asked him.  
He shrugged a little,He blushes "I D-Dont feel good-"He mumbled.The nurse basically produced a bedpan out of nowhere, Sitting it next to him  
Robyn sighed. She wished she could help him , but she really couldn't , and she knew that , but she was going to try or help him whenever she could. She always did.  
The nurse went back to taking notes.   
After about an hour they Came in,gEtting him ready to move to Room,He was asleep so they Managed to stay quiet enough to keep him that way. Robyn watched as they got ready to move him into a different room. She went outside to the hallway to a vending machine , buying a granola bar since she was a little bit hungry.  
Frank was alreay up at the room with Ellie's things. They took him up to the room,Letting Robyn know where he was,   
Robyn eventually went up to the room as well.  
He was awake when she got there,Just holding the pillow to his chest as he watched TV. The pressure helped with the pain a bit.He was trying to resist taking more than just tylenol.  
Robyn sat in a chair near his bed. "Hey." she said to him and she leaned over a little and kissed the side of his head. She did feel bad that he was in pain , but she knew he would feel better eventually.  
He smiled a little "Hey"He murmured "Wana lay with me?"He asked softly "The nurse said its alright as long as you dont pull the Drains "He murmured.  
  
Robyn smiled at him when he smiled. It gave her some kind of relief to see him smile , at least for a little bit. "If that's what you want." Robyn said. He moves ove a bit for her. Pulling the blankets back,He moved the drains as well,The nurse had gone to go get A Clean ace wrap to wrap around them so they wouldnt get pulled.  
Robyn laid down next to him and she smiled at him slightly. She didn't know what she would do without him. He was her everything.  
The nurse came back,Helping him sait up before bandaging the drains back to him., He winced a bit as she did,Lying down.  
Robyn looked at him and watched the nurse bandage the drains. "You'll be okay." she murmured to him once he laid back down. She kissed his cheek , playing with a few strands of his hair. He nuzzles her softly.   
Robyn smiled and pecked his lips.  
He nuzzled her "They said that by dinner the anesthesia should have worn off enough for me to have Something."He murmured "But for now i can only have ice chips because they dont want me to get sick"  
Robyn nodded. "Okay. " she said and she pecked his lips. "Do you need anything?" Robyn asked him.  
"Nah"He murmured softly.It was about 2,Now. "Hey,Im gonna go call your dad and let him know whats going on,Okay? and i need to run get the girls from school and take them to Your moms work"He said to the two,Kinda having to get everything out in one. "Alright.Have fun"  
"If you need anything , just let me know." she said to Ellie. Robyn nodded. She didn't care if she was here by herself. She could take care of herself. Most of the time.  
He nodded softly "My chest hurts-"He mumbled,GHe moved the pillow,Sitting up a bit with a whimper as Frank left.   
Robyn sighed and held onto Ellie's hand. "On a scale of 1 to 10 , how much does it hurt?" Robyn asked him.  
"About a 7"He mumbled softly, He held the pillow back to his chest,Holding her hand softly "The doctor said that i can ask for stronger pain killers at Any time but im not giving up that easy"  
Robyn nodded and smiled at him slightly. "Good. I hope you know that I'm very proud of you." Robyn said and she pecked his lips. "So when do you think you're gonna be able to go home?" Robyn asked him.  
"Once i get my levels back up and everything.."He murmured,He was still pale, And a bit Weak. He curled up to her.  
Robyn kissed his forehead. "Hopefully you get better soon. " Robyn said  
He.nized her sweetly and nodded softly.  
Robyn smiled and she kissed his cheek. "I'm really worried about my dad." Robyn said. She felt like she needed to get it off of her chest. " whys that, sweetheart?"  
"I don't know. He just hasn't really been himself for the past few days. I asked Alice if he was okay and she didn't answer me. " Robyn said.  
He bit his lip. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled Ldflt. He nuzzled her.  
"It's okay." Robyn said. "I'm sure he's probably fine though." Robyn said.  
He bit his lip. He was scared and cold. He pulled the blankets up and cuddled up to Robyn sweetly.  
Robyn wrapped an arm around him and held him close to her. Well , as close as she could get.  
He bit his lip " I t-think I'm gonna throw up..." Robyn back up from him. "Do you need me to go get you something or? " Robyn asked him.  
" can you ask the nurse if I can have more Nausea mess?"  
Robyn nodded and she got up and went over to find the nurse and told the nurse what Ellie needed.  
She looks at the clock "We've otta wait another 2 hours,Okay?"She says.He ndoded a little.Biting his lip.   
Robyn nodded and she kissed Ellie's head. "It's okay. It's only for a couple of hours." Robyn told him.  
He sighed shakily "I-If i puke i might rip the stitches-"He was scared. He cuirled up to her sweetly.  
"You'll be fine." Robyn told him as he curled up to her. She smiled slightly at him. "I love you." Robyn said.  
"I Love you Too...Im gonna try to take a nap." "Okay." Robyn said.  
  
He closed his eyes,Humming to himself,He fell asleep after about 10 minutes,  
Robyn smiled at him once he feel asleep. She kissed his forehead gently , making sure not to wake him up.  
He held onto her in his sleep.  
Robyn soon fell asleep as well since she too had been up early , but she probably wasn't as tired as Ellie , considering he had to be put under and stuff.  
Hew woke up the next morning to a nurse ficing him his medicine,He whined softly. "Im gonna check your drains,If they're below 30 then i'm gonna go ahead and have them take 'Em out when you leave tomorrow morning" He nodded and let her  
Robyn woke up shortly after. She got up and got out of the way so the nurse could check his drains. She smiled at him slightly and watched the nurse check the drains.  
The nurse checked "Alright,They're at about 15 or 20,So thats pretty normal,We'll see if it goes up any between now and Tomrorow morning" She said,He nodded softly, She also unbandaged everything to change it,He just stared in awe,He was still extremely swollen and Bruised,  
Robyn watched and she held onto Ellie's hand as the nurse changed it. She brushed her thumb over his hand in an attempt to comfort him.  
He bit his lip. The nurse got some alcohol pads. " I'm going to clean you up, okay? " e nods a bit.  
Robyn watched as the nurse got everything she needed to clean him up. She was thinking about entirely way too many things at once. If she were to pick. she was thinking about the baby the most , Ellie coming in at a close second , followed by her dad.  
He whined when she started to clean him up, he hisses a bit. Trying to distract hkmsd.  
Robyn squeezed Ellie's hand gently. "You'll be okay." she told him and she kissed his cheek .  
He stops the nurse after a couple minutes. " c-can I have something stronger-" he was nearly in tears.  
Robyn felt really bad for him. She kissed his cheek in an attempt to comfort him , still holding onto his hand.  
The nurse gave him stronger medicine, sighing. She waited a bit before she went back to cleaning it.  
Robyn watched as the nurse cleaned it.  
He winced. Letting her. The pain mostly subsided.  
Robyn smiled at him slightly.  
He smiled back weakly. She took a break to vet more alcohol pass.  
Robyn waited until the nurse left the room to go get something. "I might have to leave in a little bit. Alice said she was gonna come and see how youe were dong and then she said afterwards she was gonna take me shopping for the baby. " Robyn said. She had made her descision already that she was going to keep it. She felt like she would be a great mother , no , she knew she was going to be a great mother.   
He nodded softly. " okay. Just bring me food if you get any. " e said sweetly.  
"I will. If I don't eat it all by then." She joked and chuckled slightly.  
He laughed a little and whined,Holding his chest slightly,He kissed her,Letting the nurse go back to cleaning it  
Robyn smiled and she kissed him back before the nurse had gotten back to cleaning.  
He held her hand until the nurse was done,when the nurse was done she binded everything back up and bandaged him.  
Robyn watched the nurse and she smiled at Ellie slightly and Alice walked in. "Hey there , champ. How're you feeling?" Alice asked Ellie.  
He blushed a bit "Shiiiit- at this rate i cant even feel the bed im laying on- "The morphine the nurse had given him had just kicked in fully.  
Alice chuckled a little. So did Robyn. "So I'm guessing he's high at the moment or something?" Alice asked Robyn. Robyn shrugged.  
He stretched a bit,Digging around for the remote,It took him a full 45 minutes to actually find it....It was in his hand...  
"Alright. I'm gonna have to steal your girlfriend from you. " Alice said. "Wait , do you think we can wait a few days. I want Ellie to be able to come with us , if that's okay with him of course." Robyn asked. "I don't see why not." Alice said.  
  Ellie was watching some Kids show on PBS with a talking dog,He looked completely horrified.  
Robyn kissed Ellie's head. "You okay?" she asked him.  
"Why is it fucking talking-"He nearly shouted.Tossing the remoe as far as it'd go.  
"Hey it's okay. You're okay." Robyn said. "It's just a kids show. It's not like it can talk in real life." Robyn said.  
He Hid his face in her Tummy childishloy. Robyn smiled as he did so. He held onto her.  
  
Alice changde the channel,Laughing a little "He's fucked up-"  
"Just give him some time. I remember when I had to go get a tooth pulled and I was tripping for like a few hours. Physically and Mentally. " Robyn said.   
She giggled quietly "We should probsbly have a nurse sit with him so he doesnt hurt himself-" She said.  
He giggled a bit and Pulled the pillow over his head.  
Robyn grabbed the pillow and put it under his head so he wouldn't suffocate himself with it. "Yeah , probably." Robyn said.  
He whined and tried to pull the pillow back,Grumbling to hismelf.  
"No." Robyn told him. She smiled at him slightly and she kissed his head.  
He whined and curled up,Mad thst he didnt bave the pillow.  
Robyn sighed and held onto one of his hands.  
He bit his lip "Im hungrhy."  
"Hi hungry , I'm Robyn." Robyn chuckled , messing with him.  
He furrowed his eyebroiws and briefly looked like he was going to cry "I want food-"He frowned,Getting upset that she didnt understand- Even though she did.  
"I'll go get you something. What do you want?" Alice asked him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Robyn told him.  
"I Want Chinese"He said,Pouting cutely.  
"Okay. I'll be back soon." Alice said.  
Robyn kissed Ellie's head. "I love you." she told him.  
"I Love you too"He kissed her sloppily, Full of love.Spit flying everywhere,He pulled away giggling dumbly.  
He hugs her sweetly. " goooo"  
Robyn got up and went with Alice to go get chinese food for all of them while the nurse kept an eye on Ellie.  
Ellie ended up falling asleep.  
Alice and Robyn came back in about fifteen minutes.  
He was awake. Half-way calmed from the drugs.  
"Hey." Robyn said and kissed his cheek. "I brought you something." she said , holding a container of Chinese food. She had made sure to get his favorite for him.  
" thanks" he murmured, he was quieter than he had been before. He was starting to feel some pain again.  
"How are you feeling?" Robyn asked him. " my chest hurts... I feel icky" he murmured.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I wish I knew hoe to make you feel better." she said and kissed his cheek.  
He ate a small bit of his food. He hadn't eaten since surgery and he was still a tiny bit nauseous.  
"You don't have to eat right now if you don't feel like you can." Robyn said.  
" I'm hungry I just don't wanna throw up." He murmured.  
"Okay. Take your time." Robyn said.  
"You eat"He mumbled.

 


	20. ...Put love on hold,Young hollywood...

Robyn had woken up right next to Ellie as usual. It had been about two weeks,Now.  
She was glad he was pretty much all better now , and he seemed a lot happier , which made her happy.  
She didn't really want to get up , so she just stayed there for a while.  
Ellie was asleep still,He still had to sleep on his back and he still couldnt lift much,But he wasnt in too much pain anymore.     
Robyn looked over at him and smiled slightly.  
She turned over to face him, trying not to wake him up. She kissed his cheek gently before putting her head back down on her pillow.  
He opened one eye,Smiling sleepily. "Hey." she said to him quietly and pecked his nose. "Good morning"He rubbed her tummy.  
Robyn smiled at him as he rubbed her tummy. He yawns a bit "Lets go down stairs."  
"Okay You're helping me up though." Robyn joked and chuckled.  
He giggled " we. An help each other. " be still needed help getting down as up stairs. "Okay." Robyn said and she smiled at him. He got up. Wincing a tiny bit.  
Robyn got up sideways instead of sitting up like a normal person becuase obviously the baby was in the way and she couldn't do that anymore.  
He but hisup softly. He looked on the mirror. The more the swelling went down the flatter he got.  
Robyn smiled at him. "I'm really proud of you , I hope you know that." Robyn said. He kisses her softly, grinning.  
Robyn smiled and she kissed him back. "I love you." she said , resting her forehead against his. He kissed her sweetly and smiled,He changed his shirt, Leaving his pajama pants on.  
Robyn smiled. "Is it okay if I borrow one of your shirts? Most of mind don't fit me anymore." Robyn asked , slightly embarrassed.  
He smiled shyly "Nah,Just chill out in your bra; Id like that"He teased,He gave her one of his shirts that he knew she liked alot.  
"Nah. I'd rather not." Robyn said. She smiled when Ellie handed her the shirt. "Thank you." she said and kissed his cheek before she changed into that shirt.  
He kissed her cheek and left to give her privacy.He Waited on the Bench in the hall.Not wanting to fall down the stairs.  
Once Robyn had finished getting dressed and got out and saw him on the bench in the hallway. "Hey." she said to him with a smile. He smiles a bit and gets up,They mae thier way down stairs.  
Robyn helped him down the stairs. She had not problem getting down the stairs , going up the stairs was her problem.  
  
He Sat at the table after getting his plate Robyn got her plate and sat down as well. She kissed his cheek.  
He smiled a bit. "Hey,Dad,Can i have some ibuprophen?"He murmured sheepishly.  
"Yeah of course you can. " Frank said , he went to the bathroom , opening the medicine cabinet and he got the right amount for Ellie and gave it to him , along with a glass of water.  
He thanked him and too the meds. "I go to the doctor Tomorrow."  
"I know. I have that on the calendar on the fridge. " Frank said.  
He bit his lip "Im scared- He's gonna be poking around and im still really sore-"  
"You'll be fine." Frank reassured him.  
He bit his lip "I dont think im ready to see-"He;d been taking extra ordinairy measures not to look,Afraid he'd be unsatisfied.  
"That's okay." Frank said.  
"Im scared,Daddy-"He whined childishly. "You shouldn't be. You'll be fine." Frank told him.  
He did grabby hands for him. Frank held him gently.  
He nuzzled him softly,Moving away after a moment;They ate and talked,Bored.  
He curled up on the couch,Sighing,The twins where extremely confused about everything going on with him and had started to shy away a bit. Robyn was sitting next to him and was braiding Lilly's hair.  
He bit his lip softly "c'mere,Cherry.."He said,Cherry was on the floor on the opisite side of the couch.  
Cherry got up and sat next to him. He hugs her softly "You okay?" She'd gotten quiet since He'd had the surgery.  
"I'm fine." she said meanwhile , Lily and Robyn were having a casual conversation about Disney princesses and which one was their favorite.  
"You know that Im still the same,Right?"He said softly,  "Yeah. You're a boy now though. You're not a girl anymore." Cherry said.  
He bit his lip softly "I Never was a girl,Okay?"He said softly "I was born a boy,But IWas  put into the wrong body?" He tried to explain it without it being confusing for her;All while not Really Lying. "Oh. " Cherry said , still a little confused. She had so many questions about this , but was nervous about asking them and also didn't know how to put it.  
"Do you have any questions,Sweetheart?"He asked softly.   
"Well uh , how did they fix your body? Like , put you in the right one?" Cherry asked.  
"They got rid of my boobies,Thats why i couldnt pick you up when i got home,Remember? Because im still sore,But it'll be okay."He said,Smilinhg softly. He knew she didnt understand the whole Penis-Vagina Difference so he decided not to Say anything there.  
"Oh." Cherry said. "How did they do that?" Cherry asked. "With surgery...Remember when Daddy had to Have his Bone in his ankle fixed ?It was kinda like that."He said,Smiling softly.  
"Oh. " Cherry said.  "Anymore Questions?"He asked softly;brushing her hair gently.  
"Anymore questions?"  "Nuh-Uh..."  
He hugs her again gently, Careful not to hurt himself "Do you wanna make cookies?"  
"Yeah!" Cherry said. "Can I help too?" Lilly asked , overhearing them.  
"Of course"He smiled "robyn,Will you get the milk please?"He still couldnt lift a gallon of milk wthout it hurting him,So he tried not to do it.Wich basically meant he lived off of bottled water and orange juice.  
"Yeah sure." Robyn said. She got up from the couchand made hr way over to the kitchen , getting the milk. "Robyn , can you carry me?" Cherry asked. "I can try." Robyn said. She picked her up , almost immediently putting her down. "Why did you do that?" Cherry asked. "I'm sorry , it's just that I don't want ot hurt the baby." Robyn said. "Oh." Cherry said.  
He got everything to make cookies,Smiling softly.  
Robyn helped Ellie get everything they needed.  
He sat at the table "Okay,Im gonna make some for Dad too"He smiled,Getting the soy milk,He mixed those up first quickly and put them in the oven before getting the stuff for the others.  
Robyn watched . This kinda reminded her of days she spent with Bandit , sometimes by themselves where they watched movies and made stuff. She missed that a lot. She might not get Bandit back , but at least she could have time like that with her child once he/she got a little bit older. He let the twins help, They made some pink and some purple,He just laughed softly,Putting some Of the Cookie mix on Thier cheeks.   
Robyn chuckled as Cherry tried to wipe it off and then put some on Ellie's face.  
Ellie laughed and wiped it off,eating it. He Splattered some on Robyn childishly.  
Robyn laughed , wiping off and then eating it as well.  
Ellie smiled,Helping the girls Thicken it up and then make the cookies,Putting them in,Too/.  
Robyn washed her hands once they were finished making them as Ellie put them in the oven. She helped the girl wash their hands as well.  
Ellie washed his hands and wiped his arm off where it had Some cookie Dough stuck, He Smiled a little "Go find Mama,Girls"he smiled softly.  
Lilly and Cherry ran off to find their mom.  
Ellie whined and bent over the counterHis head on his arms.He'd overworked himself and his chest was hurting.  
Robyn went over to him and rubbed his back. "You okay , babe?" she asked him.  
"Yeah- I think i need one of the prescrption painkillers-"He still had about half a bottle left,He only really needed them if he did too much.  He was pretty goood at hasndling the pain.  
"Okay , do you want me to go get it for you?" Robyn asked.  
He nodded and slowly made his way to the couch to Lay down.  
Robyn went to the bathroom and got a pill and a glass of water for him and gave it to him.  
He took it,Curling up,He covered hmself up,Trying to get the pain to subside.  
Robyn rubbed his back. After about 45 minutes the pain mostly subsided.   
He was Happy..Genuinely happy. He didnt quite match his inside,Yet..But he was close.And that felt like an accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am so sorry for Being gone for like..An update,And a planned update.But i was dealing with some personal problems,This wont be the first of my Abandoning This story.It will happen, Patience is Key.


	21. ...you are not your skin...

A Good few weeks passed with not much Eventful happening; Eight weeks later Ellie sat with Robyn in an exam room as they waited for Robyns doctor, It was getting closer to time for the baby and They had started to Make sure she wasnt starting to go into early labor and stuff.   
Robyn held onto Ellie's hand.  
She was always nervous about this.  
She had already decided she wanted a home birth if it was possible , but if she had developed any conditions such as preeclampsia , she couldn't. They went through the usual,Letting them know that everything was good.   
Robyn sighed of relief when they told her everything was going fine so far and they would have to come back next month to see if anything seemed abnormal. They made an appointment for two weeks out and headed to the car.  
He kissed her. " now to my appointment. " He had his last Post-Op visit for his surgery today.  
"Yup." Robyn said and they headed out , she got in the driver seat.  
Ellie smiles. " maybe I'll get my last theee stitches out today. "  
"I hope so." Robyn said and she put on her seatbelt.  
" I think they're ready to come out. " he said  
"Maybe." Robyn said and she leaned over slightly and pecked his lips before he started the car.  
When they got there he rushed inside. Five minutes late. They where taken straight back.  
The doctor came in after a bit. He checked everything out, taking out the last stitches.  
Robyn watched as the doctor took out the last of his stitches. She hoped that it didn't hurt as much as it looked like it did.  
Ellie grinned, sitting up. The doctor put Vaseline on his scar and let him leave.  
Robyn smiled at him. "See? It wasn't that bad,  right?" Robyn told him.  
He blushed "Its a bit sore,But its Okay,"  
"Okay." Robyn said and she kissed his cheek.  
He blushes and bites his lip "Can we cuddle when we get home?"He asked, Holding her hand, "First im gonna hug the fuck out of cherry,Lilly,And Miles,If  mom gets back todayt."He said. Jamia was Visiting a friend out of state and Had taken miles.   
Robyn smiled and held his hand. "Of course we can." she said and chuckled a little at what he said afterwards.  
She walked with him back over to the car and she got in and putting on her seat belt.  
  
Robyn got out of the car and held the front door open. Her dad had been gone out on a business trip in California and he had brought Alice for support , but didn't want Robyn to go , so she was just staying at Frank's house.  
He bit his lip softly, He Went inside with her.  
Robyn closed the door behind them. "Do you want me to make you anything to eat?" she asked him.  
"Nah"He said,Ruinning up stiar to The girls' Room, He scooped them both up,Wincing a bit when he lifted them,He was allowed to lift whatever he wanted,But they weighed about 40 pounds each.   
Robyn smiled and followed him upstairs. "God , I really wish your house didn't have stairs." she sighed once she got up there.  
He grinned and Kissed both of thier heads "Wanna go play on the trampoline? Ive gotta change first,but i'll meet you guys out there"He said,It was about 89 degrees "Robyn,Love,How about you Go relax in the pool"Ge zmiled.  
Robyn watched as Cherry and Lilly ran downstairs she smiled at Ellie. "I'll be fine just watching you guys. I don't have to go into the pool." Robyn said.  
Ellie changed into some shorts and a T-shirt, Puttingv his sweater and hisPants  in the laundry room.  
Robyn went downstairs and went outside to watch Cherry and Lily and make sure they weren't going to hurt themselves while Ellie was changing.  
Ellie came outy annd got on the trampoline with them.  
Robyn watched them and smiled.  
He smiled a bit,He got the water hose after a bit,Spratying them.  
He laughed as the girls scrambled awaty from the cool water.  
Robyn smiled , content with just watching.  
They both scrambled behind Robyn,Screaming the whole way.  
He laughed and pouted, Holding onto the Net as if he where in jail."Come baaack-"  
Robyn smiled and looked over at the girls , who were behind her. "No! We're not here!" Lily said , hiding behind Robyn as if she were some kind of shield.  
He laughed softly,He let himself fall back on the trampoline.  
Robyn chuckled. "Come on , I'm sure he isn't going to spray you with the hose again." Robyn told them.  
Lily and Cherry went back over to him. 'Babe , if you're tired , go take a nap , I can look after then for a little bit." Robyn said.  
"Promise?"He murmured. "Yeah I promise." Robyn said  
He got up and went inside,Getting changed  
Robyn and the girls went inside as well. She had them get changed into different clothes since theirs were wet.  
She helped Cherry put on her clothes since she had asked for Robyn's help. Lily said she could do it herself.  
Ellie was curled up in bed, rubbing his chest a bit. He had gotten himself sore. The muscle still weak.  
Robyn went into the kitchen and she got some apple juice for the twins.  
He toook some Ibuprophen and wenr to sleep.  
  
He came down stairs after about an hour. " I wanna call mama.." He obviously didn't feel good.  
obyn nodded. "Okay." she said. She went to get the phone and brought it to him. He called her;They talked for a while.  
Robyn went back downstairs to go hang out with the twins just when Frank got home. He went to Frank " daddy?@    
"Hey. How are you holding up?" Frank asked him.  
"Yeah , sure." Frank said.  He curled up to his father without a warning.  
Frank smiled at him and kissed his head gently. "I love you." he told him , trying to be carful not to hurt him , since he knew that Ellie was still somewhat sore.  
He curled up on Frank's chest sweetly "W-When will the D-Dysphoria go away? I Just...T-The scars remind me that i'm F-fucked up and i d-dont like it-"He was near crying.He just wanted to be fully happy with himself.  
"Hey , I mean , you can make up some story about then and say that you got attacked by a bear. If you tell a lie to yourself long enough , you'll believe it." Frank said , trying to cheer him up as he held Ellie close to him  
"I D-Dont want to have to lie to myself-0"He mumbled "I dont fucking like myself-"He was crying,Now. "Im f-fucked up-"He hid his face.He was starting to skip meals,Again.   
"Hey , you're okay. You shouldn't hate yourself. You're finally starting to become your actual self. Why stop now?" Frank said and he kissed his head gently while rubbing his back.  
"I D-Dont wanna do this-"He cried "I M-Miss when i didnt understand-"He cried,Starting to get hysterical.  
"Shhhhhhhhh." Frank said. "You be okay. Relax. Take a deep breath." Frank told him.  
He cried himself out, Still gripping to frank.  
Frank had managed to stay awake until Ellie had fallen asleep.  
Ellie woke back up at about 3AM And went to his room,Curling up with Robyn   
Robyn had managed to be able to look after the twins for a while since Frank had fallen asleep. She had made dinner for them , got the ready for bed , and she herself ended up getting tired , so she went to bed.  
He curled up next to Robyn and held her sweetly,He hid his face in her shoulder.  
Robyn smiled slightly in her sleep. She was laying down on her side , her stomach place over the long pillow that Alice had gotten her. It did help a lot. It took pressure off of her back , which hurt from time to time.  
He stayed in bed for about an hour before he went down stairs.  
He Fixed some coffee,Drinking it black,He started the bath an got in. He just laid in the tub,Staring into space for about an hour before he finally completed his task he'd decided, He left about 4 cuts on his left arm,Two more on his right,Before going back to lying there motionless.  
He hadnt felt this low in at least  Eight months.  
After a while Lily had knocked on the door , since it was impolite to intrude on someone if they were in there. "Ellie , you okay? Robyn told me to come find you and see how you were doing." Lily said. She figured he would be in the bathroom.  
"Im fine,Honey, Just- Go tell Daddy to C-Come here"He got out and wrapped himself in a towel,He couldnt get one of the cuts to stop bleeding and he was starting to freak out,It had been about an hour and a half.  
"Okay." Lily said. She ran downstairs. "Hey Robyn? Where's Daddy?" Lily asked. Robyn , who was in the kitchen , making breakfast thought for a moment. "I thought I saw him in the office. You can check there." Robyn said.  
The "office" was pretty much the basement , but it had all of their instruments down there and stuff , well , Frank's at least.  
Lily nodded and went down into the finished basement and eventually found Frank.  
"Hey daddy? Ellie needs you , he's in the bathroom." she said.  
"Okay. Thank you for letting me know." Frank said.  
He went over to the bathroom;He knocked on the door.  
"Hey. It's dad. Lily told me you needed me. You okay?" Frank said through the door.  
"C-Come in.C-Close the door..."He mumbled softly,He had a towel wrapped around his wrist,Trembling.He was starting to grow a little weak.  
Frank quickly got in , closing the door behind him. He looked over at his cut. He quickly got the hand towel that was in there and put it on the cut to cover it for now. "Did you do that to yourself?" Frank asked.  
He nodded. Crying softly. "I can't make it stop. "  
"Okay. It did look that deep from how I saw it , but I'm gonna take you to the hospital , just to be safe about this , alright?" Frank asked.  
He nodded. He stood up slowly, trembling.  
"If you can , put some clothes on. I'll have Robyn stay here so she can take care of the twins." Frank said.  
Be bandaged his arm and got dressed slowly.  
He curled up in the car.  
Frank drove to the hospital as fast as he could go without speeding that much.  
By the time they gif there he had started to bleed through the bandage and his hand towel.  
Frank had got him in and explained that his son had an accident with a kitchen knife.  
He started to cry. " I did it to myself-" he mumbled. He knew he needed help.  
The medic didn't seem to hear him , only taking him somewhere where she could take a closer look at it.  
He let her look at it, holding franks hand with his other one.  
Frank held onto his hand. "Okay so it's deep enough to where he's going to need stitches , but it shouldn't be that bad. If it got any deeper , it would've been bad news." the doctor said.  
He nods weakly. Hiding his face in Franks chest.  
The doctor got to work. It wasn't that bad , just something she could fix really quick. Frank squeezed his hand lightly as a way to silently reassure him.  
He closed his eyes, just resting on Frank while she numbed and stitched him.  
"So how's you summer break going , well , how was it going before this happened?" The doctor asked him while she finished stitching his wound.  
" okay, I guess..." He mumbled softly.  
"Alright , well , you're all set. You can come back in a while and we'll see if we can take them out. " She said. She looked tired , not like "Didn't get my eight hours" tired , but more like a "single mom with 2 kids and barely got two hours" kinda tired.  
He nodded a little. He let her bandage it up. Curling up to Frank and falling asleep while they waited for the Fischarfe papers.  
Once the doctor had finished bandaging it up , she went to go get the discharge papers and then came back when she got them.  
Ellie was sleeping soundly.  
Frank signed some stuff he had to and he managed to carry Ellie into the car.  
This was a broken fucking record.


	22. ...Infinity on High...

The next morning Ellie awoke;Coming down stairs and getting some water,He went back to bed and laid down.  
He curled up in fetal position. Still weak and groggy.   
Cherry followed;  "Ellie?"   
" yeah, sweetheart?"  
"Can I cuddle with you?"  
" of course. C'mere" he smiled weakly and made room for her.  
Cherry smiled and climbed into bed next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him.  
" I'm just sleepy, honey. It's okay. " he held her close. Covering her up.  
Cherry nodded cuddling close to him. "I love you." she said to him.  
" I love you too, sissy" he smiled softly.  
Cherry smiled and closed her eyes.  
He fell asleep. Holding Cherry protectively.  
Cherry fell asleep soon as well , only for Lilly to come an join them , sprawled out on the other side of the bed.  
When Lilly joined he held her close to him, too.  
Both Lilly and Cherry smiled. Robyn had gone to check on them. She smiled , seeing them. She went back and she and Frank just started talking to each other.  
  
After about an Hour,Gerard skyped them.  
"Hey dad , so how did it go? Where did you go anyway? What did you do?" Robyn asked him.  
Alice had said something about going to talk to an attorney about the custody case over Bandit , Robyn just wanted to make sure.  
Bandit popped onto the screen. Grinning " ROBYN?!" She grins. Gerard grinned. " I'll explain later. "  
"Oh." Robyn said to her dad. "Hi ! I miss you!" she said to Bandit.  
Bandit grind " I get to go home with daddy!"  
"That's awesome! " Robyn said. She smiled wide. This was probably the best day ever so far pretty much.  
Robyn still wasn't sure how she was gonna be able to explain her current situation to Bandit though.  
After a few minutes Alice took bandit to get ready for bed.  
"Okay I want a turn!" Frank fake whined. "You can't wait for five minutes?" Robyn said.  
GerArd laughed a little " do I hear Mikey?"  
"No, that's Frank. Uncle Mike's out with his new girlfriend." Robyn said.  
" Tell Mikey to call me, and Put Frank on"  
"Okay. Will do. Love you." Robyn said before handing it over to Mikey and going to check on Ellie and the twins.n. "  
Ellis had woken up Nd was trying to get up without waking the twins.  
Robyn smiled. She carefully took Lily and picker her up , trying not to wake her and put her in her bed She pulled the blankets up to her chest , Then doing the same for Cherry.  
He thanks her. Kissing her gently.  
Robyn smiled and kissed him back. Once he pulled away , she smiled and said. "You're welcome." Robyn said.  
He rubbed her stomach gently,Because he could,Because he really,Really felt like this might work.  
" I'm sleepy..."  
"If you want , we can go to bed if you're that sleepy." Robyn said.  
" I don't feel good" he said honestly.  
"Oh. How?" Robyn asked. She figured if it wasn't too serious , she could help him.  
" just weak and sore.."  
"Oh okay. Well , maybe you should try to sleep and we'll see how you feel in the morning. "  
        She got out her phone and texted Mikey to call Gerard before plugging it into her charger and putting it down on the end table.  
He tried to sleep.Robyn ended up just reading a book.  
She could't sleep since the baby was active at the moment , so she was just going to wait.  
Robyn sighed to herself quietly. She thought Ellie was already asleep , so she didn't want to wake him up.  
He started to snore a little,Finally.  
Robyn smiled to herself , hearing him snore. She put her bookmark back into the book she was reading and decided to get some sleep.  
  
When he woke the next morning he changed his bandages as Instructed.  
He got dressed. Making waffles;He ate,Curling up.  
Robyn came down stairs and sat with him." Hey babe. You feeling any better?" she said to him.  
He shrugs. " still weak. Had some ibuprophen for the pain.."  
Robyn nodded. "Okay. How bad is it on a scale from one to ten?" Robyn asked him.  
" just fatigued.. I lost a lot of blood. They said it'll take about a week for me to feel okay. "  
'Okay." Robyn said and kissed his head.  
"Did you sleep okay?" she asked him.  
He nods softly. " yeah. " he says softly.  
"Good." Robyn said. "So my dad skyped me last night. Bandit was with him." Robyn said.  
He smiled a little. " really?"  "Yeah." Robyn said , smiling.   "Howd it go?" "I'm not sure. Dad didn't say much about it. " Robyn said.  
He smiled slightly and closed his eyes "I Love you"  
Robyn smiled as well , resting her forehead against his. "I love you more." Robyn said to him.  
" my chest is sore" he sighed. He took his shirt off, looking over everything.  
"I;m sure you'll feel better soon. I remember when I had to get stitches in my leg , it hurt for a while, but it does get better." Robyn said before he took his shirt off. "You're beautiful." she told him.  
" it's mostly just the muscles around here.. From being cut through. " he said, rubbing the sides of his chest a bit.  
"It'll heal in time." Robyn told him and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait for dad to get here." Robyn said.  
" me either" he said.  
"I'm kinda nervous though. I haven't seen Bandit in a while. What if it's too awkward for her to talk to me anymore?" Robyn said  
" I'm sure it'll be okay sweetie. "  
Robyn sighed. She chose to believe him , only because she didn't want to get stressed out over pretty much nothing.  
He massaged her tummy.  
Robyn smiled as he massaged her tummy and the baby kicked his hand.  
"Two more months"He whispered  
"I know. I'm nervous." Robyn said.  
He yawns. Being shirtless felt better than wearing a shirt. He blushed shyly, covering himself.  
  
"Hey come on don't be like that. I'm sorry." Robyn said. He smiled shyly. He was extremely thin.  
"You've been eating , right?" Robyn asked him. SHe had noticed , but she decided not to say anything until now.  
" yeah" he lied softly. "Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying." Robyn said.  
He his his face " I'm sorry-"  
"It's okay. I'll make you something to eat if you'd like." Robyn said.  
He shakes his head no softly.  
"Oh come on. I don't mind." Robyn said.  
" I'm not hungry-"  
"Don't tell me that. I know the food I make sucks , but you have to eat something." Robyn told him.  
"No..its been five days since ive eaten anything.I Dont really care about food at this point.."He admitted.  
"Okay , then you're definitely eating something. " Robyn said.  
He sighed shakily "Lets wait until dinner."   
"Okay , fine. But if you don't eat then , I'll have to tell someone else about this." Robyn said.  
He sighed shakily "I-I'll try..."  
Robyn sighed and kissed his head. "I'm only doing this because I love you , and I want the best for you , I really do." She said.  
He blushed a bit and yawned softly.  
"You tired?" she asked him. "You can always go back to bed , I'll go with you if you'd like. I need to kill time somehow." Robyn said to him.  
" let's sleep. Yeah. "  
"Okay. Do you need help getting upstairs or?" Robyn said.  
" nah..."   
"You sure?" Robyn asked him. "Well okay , I'll meet you up there. I'm gonna make something for dinner really quick before I forget." Robyn said.  
He went to bed. His wrist hurt and he was incredibly sad.  
Robyn made some sandwiches and put them in the fridge for later , the going upstairs and to the bedroom she and Ellie had been sharing.  
He was curled up.  
Robyn smiled and got in the other side of the bed.  
The both of them finally dosed off at about 2 PM.  
Robyn woke up at around 6;She started rubbing Ellie's back,Trying to wake him.  
He whined pathetically.  
"Hey babe  , come  on , get up." Robyn said quietly to him , nudging him a little , trying not to hurt him at the same time.  
more whining.  
"Come on , please?" Robyn asked him.  
" my wrist hurts-" he whined sleepily.  
"Fine. Suit yourself." Robyn said and she got out of bed and went downstairs.  
He curled back up for about 45 minutes before he finALLY Managed rto get himself down stairs.  
Robyn was watching tv.  
He curled up with her. His wrist still hurt.  
" Hey babe." Robyn said and pecked his lips. "Does your wrist still hurt?" she asked him. She was in the middle of watching tv and doing some online shopping on her phone as well.  
He nods softly. " yeah. " he was soft spoken and you could tell he was in pain.  
"Don't lie to me , I hate when you do that." Robyn said.  
  " I d-didn't..." He frowns. " you asked if it hurt, I s-said yes. "  
"I know I'm sorry I just , I just I don't know. I'm tired, my hormones are out of whack , just the usual." Robyn sighed.  
He curled up. Not facing her. He wasn't stable enough to handle it.  
She sighed. "I'm sorry." she said. She got up form the couch and went back upstairs to their bedroom , closing the door behind her.  
He hid his face.  
Robyn pulled the covers over herself , taking out her phone and texting her friend Max .  
He cried himself back to sleep,Miserable.


	23. ...Since when did I want to hear your voice not become a good excuse...

When Ellie awoke,Frank was holding him and whispering to him.He just started to cry.  
Frank up a little while later. "You okay?" he asked him.  
"Im S-So done,Daddy- I d-Dont wanna do this anymore- I dont like feeling like this- I Want to feel normal-"   
"Hey , normal is boring. Don't you know that already? Everyone is a little weird in good ways. There would be no fun in the world if everyone was normal." Frank said.  
"I dont W-Wanna live"He cried.  
"Hey don't think that way. You have so much ahead of you. " Frank said and hugged him  
"No I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's just acting a little out of the ordinary." Frank reassured him.  
He cries "Im Scared-"He cried "Im N-Not ready ot be a dad- Im not even 16 yet-"  
"If you're not ready , then you're not ready. That's totally fine." Frank said.  
"I Csnt let her do this alone-"He cried.  
"She won't. She's got her dad and Alice to help her out. Don't feel like this is all on you. Plus , I'm sure she's capable of doing most of it. " Frank said.  
He cries softly,Slowly calming down "I Just...I T-Think im gay-"He blurted.  
"That's okay too. Don't feel ashamed for anything you are." Frank said. He hid his face "I D-Dont want to break up with her- S-She needs me-"  
"She'll be fine. It's good you're concerned about her , but I think she'll be fine." Frank said.  
"Im J-Just scared-"  
"Don't be." Frank said and held him close to himself and he kissed his head.  
"I want mom..." 

Cherry and Lilly came in from school shortly,And the first spoken words,By Lilly,Where a Question that hit like a ton of bricks.  
"Daddy? Ellie? Whats a Tranny? Someone at school called Ellie a Tranny!"  
"Just , I'll tell you later , go do your homework." Frank said. He stood up and went to get a glass of water.  
Robyn was in Ellie's room now , texting Alice. had been walking through the hallway when she hear them talking.  
She stood and listened for a while. She didn't need any excuses , she kinda just knew she had to leave so she could stop getting in the way of people's lives , which is why she was letting Alice know she would be in her dad's house by tomorrow in case they were wondering where she went.  
Robyn began to write a note  and decided she would sneak out the back down since everyone was near the front of the house and she could go back home without being noticed.  
She taped the note to the door , explaining where she was going and she headed home.  
Lilly asked until Ellie just left the room,Aggravated.

About Five days passed before Ellie ever Came back out.   
Frank was in the office , working on some paperwork. He had tried to get Ellie out of his room , but alas , he wasn't.  
When Ellie finally come out he just walked to the office and curled up by Frank,.   
"Hey." Frank said with a smile and kissed his head. "How are you feeling?" he asked him.  
He shrugged and closed his eyes,Holding onto him.  
Frank sighed , turning his computer off. "Hey , let's go out and go do  something together. Just the two of us. What do you say?" Frank asked.  
He shrugged softly.He hadnt spoken in 5 days.  
Frank nodded. "Okay. You think about it and once you have an answer , you let me know." Frank said.  
He stayed curled up to him,After a little bit he nods "W-We can..."  
"If you don't want to , that's fine , I totally understand." Frank said.  
"I want to,Its okay.."He said softly.  
"Okay then , so what do you want to do? Do you want to go see a movie or something?" Frank asked.  
He shrugged softly "Lets go wonder around Chinatown until We get lost"  
"We can totally do that." Frank said with a smile;He Got up "im gonna shower,And get dressed.."  
"Okay." Frank said. He hoped he didn't have to shave. Frank had gone out of his way and threw away all of the razors. He took anything pointy and put it in another room as well.  
He showered and got dressed. He had some Awkward chin fuzz but that was it.  
Frank went to go take a shower get dressed. He got one of his razors which he kept in a locked drawer in his room and he decided to shave since he had a little bit of stubble.  
Once he got dressed and went back downstairs , he kissed Ellie's head.  
"Maybe some time I'll show you how to shave that fuzz you got going on there." Frank chuckled slightly and hugged him.  
"I hope you know that I'm really proud of you." Frank told him. He was being serious. He was very proud of his son.  
He blushed softly " I like my peach fuzz"he said. He blushed more and hugged frank tight,Hiding his face in his shoulder.  
Frank smiled at him. "Daddy , where's Robyn?" Lily asked. "She went home." Frank told her. "Why?" she asked.  
He bit his lip softly,Waiting to go to the car.  Jamia was home,Now.  
Frank explained to Lilly the best he could and hugged Jamia;Running off.  
He slipped off to his room,Feeling un-wanted.   
Cherry followed him. "Ellie , can you come and play with me?" she asked him.  
"How about we Play some other time.."He said softly "I dont feel good right now,Honey."  
"Come on Ellie , Please?" she said , practically pleading with him.  
He bit his lip "What do you wanna play?"He asked her softly.  
"I wanted to make a fort. If you don't want to , I can just ask Lily or Daddy. I'm sorry for bugging you.  
"We can make a fort, Okay?"He said,He bit his lip "Go get blsankets and meet me in the Den"  
"Okay!" she said and she hugged him quickly before going to grab some blankets and a few pillows and went into the den.  
He ewent to the Den and made the base of the blanket fort.  
Cherry helped him.  
He smiled,Starting to build the fort,When he was done he hugged Cherry close, Kissing her head and grinning before he started to tickle her. Cherry smiled as Ellie hugged her. She squealed of laughter ad he tickled her and she squirmed from his grip to see if hiding in the blanket fort would help.  
He laughed and went inside with her,Starting to tickle her again.  
Cherry laughed as Ellie started tickling her again. She tried tickling him back , but failed.  
He lauighed and tickled her until she was bright red.  
Cherry laughed and laughed as Ellie tickled her until she started hyperventilating from it.  
He stopped and Laughed,Frank and Jamia where peeking into the Door of the blanket fort,Lilly under them.  
Cherry smiled and caught her breath.  
He laughs and pulls Lilly over,Starting to tickle her.  
"Ill save you!" Cherry said and started tickling Ellie  
Ellie laughed and let them rtickle him.  
Cherry was able to distract Ellie long enough so that Lily could be freed.  
Lilly sat on his stomach and started to tickle him.

After about 20 minutes Frank and Ellie left;Heading off to chinatown.  
Ellie bit his lip softly,brushing his chin-fuzz as he stared into spacw.  
"You okay?" Frank asked him.  
"Yeah.."He murmured softly.   
"Are you sure?" Frank said.  
"Would you still be proud to call me your son if i grew my Beard to my knees?"He askjed suddenly,blushing.  
He really liked having facial hair.  
"Yes." Frank said.  
He laughed a little "Iwanna grow it really long and braid it-"He laughed childishly.   
Frank chuckled a little , shaking his head.  
He giggled "Then Cut it off and make a wig out of it-"  
"If that's what you want to do , then that's fine." Frank said.  
He just smiled in Triumph.They parked at a Little restraunt and went in.He hugged Frank sweetly.  
He got a smootie while frank got some water;  Frank though he had seen Robyn with a few friends , but was almost certain Ellie didn't so once they got what they wanted , he didn't say anything about it pretending as if he didn't notice. Robyn , Jane , Max , and their other friend , Matthew were in a booth near the front window , just talking and actually having a good time.  
Robyn had been having a tough time so far really , even refusing to eat on occasion , but now , she was okay.  
Ellie bit his lip,He sipped a little bit of the smoothie.  
"LEts go.."He said softly,Paying for thier drinks.  
He Headed out the door when he noticed Robyn and a guy who suddenly looked like he wanted to see ellie dead.  
His eyes widened.tHis guy was triple his size  
Frank nodded and left with him. "I'm sorry." Frank muttered quietly to Ellie.  
He felt bad for not telling him or something so they could've left sooner. "I hope you're not blaming herself for this.  
It's her fault , not yours." Frank told him.  
He stared at the guy as he welled over. He glanced at the door. He knew he was about to get his ass kicked.  
"Matt , stop." Robyn said grabbing his shoulder since he was about to get up. "It's not his fault , okay? It's mine. I pretty much dumped him. " Robyn said. Matt huffed and sat back down.  
Ellie scurried out. Licking himself in the car alone. He let Frank in when he got there. Locking the doors back. He was shaking.  
Frank got in the car. "Geez. He's not that scary." Frank said.  
"He's a twig. The only thing that makes him intimidating is that he's tall. And it's not like he was gonna beat you up or something." Frank told him , trying to ease his nerves.  
Be sighs. " I'm a fucking tranny and when people see us together they fucking know and I'm going to get my ass handed to me-"  
"Hey! You're not. You wanna know why? Because you have people who love you and will protect you if it comes down to it. I would lay down my life for you if it had to happen." Frank said.  
He hid his face. " I'm so fucked up-" he cried.  
"No you're not." Frank said and hugged him.  
  He held onto him " I w-wanna go home.."  
Frank nodded. "Okay."he said and drove back home with him. "Maybe we can do this some other time." he sighed and he got out of the car and opened the door to the passenger side for him.  
He went j side and curled up.  
Cherry and Lilly went over to him and cuddled up to him awkwardly. Frank sighed and went to go get the mail since the mail truck had just put something in the mailbox.  
He held them both. " I love you guys. " he said softly. Kissing their doreheads.  
"Love you too." Lilly and Cherry said.  
He went and laid down in his room.  
Lilly and Cherry followed him. "So what did you do with daddy?" Lilly asked.  
" we had lunch... Can you guys please go play. I want to be alone" he just wanted to sleep.  
"Oh... okay." Cherry said. She took Lilly's hand and they left his room.  
He cried for a few moments. Falling asleep.

About an hour later he Awoke; Going down stairs. " I'm going to mikes."  
"Um... okay..." Frank said.  
He walked to mikeys house. Mikey was on the phone with his girlfriend.  
" nuh-uh..." He murmured.  
"What happened?" he asked him.  
" I don't like myself "  
"Why not?" Mikey asked. "I don't see how anyone could not like you." Mike said.  
 " I just don't like myself "  
"Well don't. You don't have a good reason to." Mike said.  
"Im not what i wanna be."He mumbled "Everytime people see me with dad they instantly know who i am-"  
"You're not what your want to be YET. Not yet , but you'll get there." Mikey said to him and hugged him,.  
"But im always going to fucking be Ellouise to Anyone who knows who my dad is-"He mumbled.   
"No you won't. I'll see to it that everyone will know you for who you really are." Mikey said.  
"I dont want to tell everyone-"He sighhed "I shouldnt have to.They should simply fucking notice that im not Ellouise.."He mumbled.   
'Mike sighed. "You'll figure it out. You're smart. I know you will.  
He hid his face "If i say something i'll get even more backlash-"  
"Why does it matter? You have people who love and support you right here. Who cares what they think? They barely even know you." Mike said.  
"I Care..Alot."He mumbled.  
Mike sighed. "How about we talk about something else?" Mike said.  
He bit his lip "Dad and i went out to lunch.."He said softly. "It was nice."He mumbled.  
"Oh that's cool. It's been a while since you guys spent time together." Mikey said.  
He bit his lip "I havent been eating propperly-"He blurted.  
Mike froze for a moment. The smile ran away from his face "oh no. Why haven't you been eating enough?" Mike asked him , trying not to cry.  
"  I j-just feel like I'm too fat.."  
"No you're not."  
" I'm /overweight/ Mikey-"  
"Are you kidding me? If anything , you're underweight."  
He was shaking. " I'm fucking 120 pounds-"  
"That's not overweight. Plus , you a teenage and you're fluctuating or whatever. It's not a big deal." Mike said.  
He hid his face. " I d-don't like myself1"  
"Oh some on. What's not to like about you? I mean Robyn is crazy about you." Mike said. He had no idea about anything about that.  
" I think I'm gay- "  
"Oh."  
It was quiet for a long while after that.  
He sighs weakly and Mikey hugs him close.  
  He hid hi8s face "I just wana fucking know" He mumbled.  
"Maybe you're bi or something." Mike said.  
He sighs softly "I applied for college in New york city..If i get in im going to move Closer"He decided to just change the subject "Since i graduate in like,Two months."He said.  
Since he was homeschooled he got alot more done,Expecially when he'd had surgery and couldnt do anything else,And in doctors waiting rooms with Robyn,And just at home, He'd also skipped a few summers.  
"That's good." Mike said. "Your dad must be really proud of you." he said.  
"Im terrified,Dad is fucking thrilled,"He sighed "If i move away then its seriously just going to be me,Myself,And Sometimes I"He said.'  
"I Cant even stay home by myself for 30 minutes without hurting myself."He said, Only half joking "I Mean- One time dad left me alone to go to the store and came back to me on the floor with the fucking china cabinet ontop of me.  
"You could always move in with someone else like a roommate or something." Mike said  
" and then have rules? Ew" he yawned. He cuddled him softly. " maybe I'll get assigned a dorm. " he said.  
"True." Mike shrugged and cuddled him as well.  
Be bit his lip softly. Mikey didn't know about the hospital trip.  
Mike looked at him. " You okay? " he asked him.  
" yeah" he murmured softly.  
"If you need anything at all , you know you can always come to me , right?" Mike said.  
He sighed shakily "I h-Had to get stitches a few days ago.."  
"Oh... I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been there for you." Mike said.  
He hid his face "I'm doing...It.. again."He mumbled.  
"Well , you need to stop it. You're gonna get no where if you keep doing this to yourself. You gotta understand that you got people who really care about you here." Mikey said.  
He hides his face "I cant fucking help it"He mumbled.  
Mike sighed. "Then you need to find a professional that can help you." Mike said.  
He hid his face "Im just stressed."  
Mike sighed and kissed his head. "You'll be okay." he told him.  
He bit his lip "Im just tired."He admits.  
Mike sighed and held him close. He then heard his cellphone go off and he answered it.  
"Hello? ....uhm who is this? ..... oh.... oh wow , she's okay , right?....um okay... uh ... you'll have to tell her dad , do you want me to give you his phone number or I'll call him?... Okay , that works... Call me back in a few , I'm busy with something at my job at the moment... okay... bye." he said and hung up.  
He bit his lip softly "What is it?"He asked.   
"You don't want to know." Mike said and he went into the other room to call someone to spread whatever he got from the previous caller onto the person he was calling now.  
He tried tolisten through the door. Failing miserably.  
"Yeah I know.... Well what do you want me to do? Send him home or something?...Whatever. He doesn't have to go. Not like he'd want to." Mike said.  
He bit his lip,Starting to worry.  
Mike ended the call and he got out of that room. "You have to go home now." Mike said to Ellie.  
"What happened?"  
"It's not for you to worry about." Mike said.  
"Tell me-" He mumblerf.  
"Okay fine. Um... I don't know how to word this without you getting all freaked out or something." Mike said. "Twell me-"  
"Okay so Robyn's kinda in the hospital because she's in labor right now but she wasn't supposed to be for another two months so...." Mike blurted out.   
He sighed and left, Just going to the woods and curling up on a tree stump;After a while he found himself sleeping soundly.  
Frank went out to the woods and he eventually found him. He managed to carry him back home and put him on the couch.  
He slept soundly.  
Frank called Mikey and talked with him for a while bewfore he went to bed himself.  



	24. ...My feet are still sore My backs on the fringes...

Roughly Twenty Two hours passed before Ellie awoke.  
Frank was waiting for him to wake up;Worried, "You okay?" he asked him softly.  
" everything hurts. "  
Frank sighed softly as he hid his face slowly.  
Frank kissed his head. "You'll be okay." he told him. "I might be going somewhere with the girls soon , just letting you know." Frank said.  
" have fun" he went to his room.  
He sighs shakily. " do you want me there? Or do you just assume I feel Left out?" He mumbled.  
"Of course I want you there." Frank said.  
He sighs shakily. He agreed to go.  
Frank got in the driver's side of the car. Lily and Cherry got in the backseat.  
He got in the passanger seat. Frank drove to the hospital.   
He glared at frank as if frank had offended his great Ancistors "Take me home"he mumbled.  "No." Frank said.   
"Im not going in.THere is a tim to face your problems.When you're drunk and not full of fucking anxiety-"He muttered bluntly.   
" You'll be fine. It's only for a few minutes." Frank insisted.   
"No-"He mumbled,He was shaking at the thought alone "I cant fucking do this right now-"  
"Yes you can. It's not like you're doing this alone." Frank said. "Mikey's here too. He's waiting for us. He wasn't going to come here but he did for you , so let's go." Frank said.   
He whined "I cant do this right now-I Cant fucking walk in there and pretend to fucking love her while im not even sure that i do or dont-"He mumbled.  
"You don't have to. You can just go in there and support her. Say you got in a car accident or something. I'm sure Robyn would be there to support you." Frank said.   
He sighs " I Cant do this,What am i supposed to do when she says she loves me? when she leans in to kiss me? When she cries because i rejected her!?"  
"She'll be fine, she understands. " Frank said  
He was trembling patheticAlly.  
"It won't be that bad." Frank said  
"If i fuck anything up you will not live to go home"  
"Fine." Frank said;They all made their way inside,Slow but sure.  
Frank went to the front desk and explained that they were visiting someone and the nurse told them to go to Room 4534.  
He bit his lip softly, following quietly.  
There was a nurse outside the door , writing down some things on a clip board when they got there. "Oh hey , can I help you?" she asked. "Oh we're just visiting." Frank said. The nurse nodded. "Okay." The nurse said pointing to the door.   
He sighs shakily,Playing with his sweater sleeve.  
The nurse went into the room really quick to let Robyn know that people were visiting her.  
Robyn at the moment was nursing her son;She had backed out the second he was born,She was in love.  
Jane and Matt were there;Matt had actually started with her the whole time done she got here, so he was kinda tired.  
He stood in the corner. Shaking softly. He was near tears.  
"Oh.... Hi.... I didn't think you would be here." Robyn told Ellie. She was thinking he wouldn't care and just not show up. She wouldn't blame him.  
"I'm sorry about him. I kinda dragged him here." Frank said. "Yeah I kinda figured. " Robyn said  
"Wait , you're fine with him if he has to leave?" Frank said.  
"Yeah totally. I wasn't expecting him to come here anyway. But I mean ,ou telling me you forced him to and it wasn't his choice , it hurts a little. But I'll be okay." Robyn said.  
"Wait , you're fine with him if he has to leave?" Frank said. "Yeah totally. I wasn't expecting him to come here anyway. But I mean ,ou telling me you forced him to and it wasn't his choice , it hurts a little. But I'll be okay." Robyn said.  
"Forget him. This is only making you upset." Matt told her. Robyn nodded. "Okay." she said.  She smiled at him. "Thank you , for everything." Robyn said. "Not a problem." Matt said with a slight smile.  
"So what even happened between you and him anyway? What did he do?" Matt asked. Robyn shook her head. "No it's wasn't something anything he did. He's gay." Robyn said. Matt nodded , understanding. "So is he like experimenting or something?" Jane asked. "I don't know." Robyn said and the nurse put her un-named son back when she was done nursing him.  
"Alright well , I think we should get going. " Frank said. "Yeah probably. It was nice seeing you though." Robyn said. "You too." Frank said and hugged her lightly before going to find Ellie , Cherry and Lilly close behind him.  
  
He was shaking. " I'm so Sorry-" he felt bile rising and took off down the hall. Puking before he could get to the bathroom.  
He started to cry. He wanted to die, he couldn't pretend everything was okay.  
The nurses helped him compose himself and one helped him clean himself up.   
He was lying on a gurney. Pale, his cheeks rosy. It was obvious he was freaking out.  
He bit his lip shakily. Waiting for Frank.  
Ellie was sitting on a gourney in the hall,A Nurse making smalltalk with him.  
"You okay?" Frank asked him.  
"Y-Yeah."He murmured,Reaching for frank.  
Frank hugged him. "I'm so sorry. You were right. I should've never made you come here." He muttered.  
He hid his face "I j-just cant face her right now.."He mumble dsoftly.  
"It's okay. I get that. I just talked to her a few minutes ago about that. She seems fine , maybe she already moved on? I don't know." Frank shrugged.  
H sighed shakily "I dont wanna think about it...Can i go to My friends house?"  
"Depends on which friend you're talking about." Frank said.  
"alex"He sighs "The one with the Red and black hair, About My size,Um- Nearly died when he found out that you where my dad?" He facepalmed when he realised he'd just explained like three different friends.  
"Sure. As long as you guys don't do anything stupid like drugs or something." Frank said.  
He rolled his eyes "Of course not"He said, "Im not an idiot!"He added,Hoping that sounded as convincing as it did in his head,Because the second he got there they where probably gonna get drunk as fuck.  
"Hmmm. Alright , but if you end up doing anything like that , you're gonna get punished." Frank said.  
"I know,Dad.Hey..Is it okay if i stay off tonight?"He asked.  
"I guess so." Frank shrugged.  
He hugged him tight and took off, He walked to his Friends house,About a 45 minute walk,He clikmbed in his window and smirked "Lets fuck shit up"He said, Smirking.  
Alex smirked and pulled out a bottle of liquor from under his bed which he had smuggled into his room yesterday.  
"Im staying the night"He added. Alex was 18,But he still lived at home. He sat on Alex;s bed.  
"Okay." Alex said and sat next to him.  
He bit his lip softly,Pulling the bag of weed from his pocket "I brought my share"He said,  
Alex smiled. "Good" he said , opening his bottle.  
He blushed a bit "I d-Dont know if i wanna smoke any- Im nervous-"He blurted.   
"That's fine. More for me then." Alex said and chuckled slightly.  
"Whatll happen-"He'd never even been past buzzed before; He was curious,But he was afraid that it'd go wrong or something.  
"You'll just get high. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Alex said.  
"I don't know how to describe it." Alex said  
"Ill try it"He said   
"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable." Alex said.  
He about to get it out of the bag when he hear police cars.  
He looked out the window and they had stopped right at the front yard.  
His eyes widened.He shoved the weed between the mattreses,But not before spilling half the bag on the floor unknowingly,He was freaking out.  
"Come on! " Alex told him , opening the back window. He got out on the tree branch and he grabbed his arm out for Ellie.  
The cops had just busted in through the front door as this was happening and looking around in the living room and kitchen and were about to head upstairs.  
He followed him "Why the fuck are they here!?"He said   
"I don't know!" Alex said. He climbed down the tree and hopped the fence.  
He followed; Theey ran until they both collapsed in the woods.  
Alex fell down next to him and caught his breath.  
"From now on , they're after us. We need to hide during the day, run during the night. Only use cash to pay anywhere and always use payphones , if they still work." Alex said.  
His eyes widened "B-But- We didnt even do anything wr-wrong-"He was full blown panicking.  
"Well , by now , they've found my syringes and your weed , so now they're after us." Alex said. He had gotten Heroin from a friend and he hadn't told anyone until now.  
He started to cry "I fucking hate everything i want to fo home-"  
"You can't go home now. It's too late for that now." Alex said.  
He held Alex's hand, Scared,He needed to feel like he wasnt alone. "W-Why dont we just change our idenity and start a new life-"  
"It's not that easy anymore. It was easy for my dad , but now it's gotten a lot harder to do." Alex said.  
"But we can,Alex..."He mumbled "I Know alot more about changing legal shit than you; Y'know,Since i was born a fucking chick?"He muttered harsly  
"Okay I get it. " Alex said , putting his hands up slightly.  
"Okay..Tonight We go to City hall and burn it to the fucking ground,No trace of us ever being born makes this five times easier-"He mumbled  
"Hey. I might be a little on the crazy side , but even I know that's insane." Alex said.  
"We could always Fake our death."He said.   
"True." Alex said.  
"Lets do that."He said.   
Alex nodded. "Okay." he said.  
He bit his lip "But how should we...? Fuck ive got an idea, Let me hold your jacket"He said, "Lets go buy some different clothes and leave ours strown through town; They wont think anythihng about them having our DNA"  
Alex thought for a moment and gave him his jacket. "Okay." he said.  
He ran to a store,Buying clothes in both of thier sizes with cash,He got back to the woods,Giving Alex a bag,He changed, Handing him a pair of shoes,He put a new pair on,Too.  
"Okay; Now we're gonna throw our clothes and things in Dumpsters,Lakes,Rivers, And leave them in inconspicuous public places"  
Alex changed as well putting his new shoes on also. "We should burn them." Alex said.  
"No,They need to think we where murdered or something-"He said. "Im gonna wait about two days to draw all my money from my account."  
Alex nodded. "Okay." he said.  
He sighed shakily and Shoved thier clothes into his bag   
They went around town all day just dumping random clothes in random places.  
Alex threw his shirt in a river. He was wearing a larger pair of shoes than he usually wore in case he made any footprints.  
Ellie, who was wearing too big shoes as well, hung one of their boxers off a tree branch.  
Alex threw his old boxers somewhere. He made arks in the ground as if they were marks where someone's knees had been , as if someone were to assault and murder him.  
He bit his lip softly,He pricked his thumb, Getting some of his blood on his shirt,He made sure it Was quite a bit before tossing it into a bush "Fuck somebodys coming-"He grabbed Alex's arm and took off.  
This was the end of everything that they had ever known...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas;A Day late,But its here.THats what matters;Right?


End file.
